Love Stood Still
by jemi-junkie
Summary: AU. Shane goes back to his hometown...He finds out Mitchie's secret which changes their lives... "Things like this don't always happen twice!"
1. Prologue

**I wrote this fic back in 2007 and posted it in a different site (not the whole story though). I also used a different couple but I changed it to Smitchie because I'm just not feeling that couple anymore...:( and I've also got the Jemi/Smitchie fever...:)**

**Some parts sound a little off because I edited some parts to make it more "Smitchie." **

**The small town they're from is in North Carolina but that's all I know about it. Pardon my geography.  
**

**Anyway, I've rambled long enough...**

**On with the story...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Camp Rock and its characters.  
**

* * *

**Prologue**

Mitchie struggled to pull the big, pink tattered box from under her bed. She couldn't sleep. Not after what was going on. Her mind was constantly being bombarded with questions which she had no answers to. "No answers…yet." she hoped. Mitchie hadn't touched that box in a long, long time. Just when she thought everything was finally fine, he had to come back. Mitchie sneezed as she wiped of the thick sheet of dust on the lid. Then she slowly opened it. The box revealed her old pictures from high school (most were pictured of _him_), several mementos (candy wrappers, tissue paper, macrame bracelets…the list could go on), love notes…and her journal. She opened it…

_Dear Shane,_

She immediately closed it after reading those two words. "Dear Shane," she thought. She couldn't continue reading it. She felt like she didn't want to know what was written although she knew exactly what was said in those pages. She wrote them herself. She couldn't find the courage to read them all over again.

She was sure there were more than a hundred entries there. She wrote one every time she felt like talking to Shane. That's what she had been doing the past three years. Three years since Shane left. Three years - that's how old Sasha was. That's how old her daughter was.

Mitchie's eyes began to tear up as she remembered what happened last night.

_Shane appeared before her when she answered the knock on the door in the middle of the night. She was so shocked she felt her mouth drop open and her throat go dry. She knew Shane was in Holly Ridge but the thought of ever coming this close to him was so farfetched._

"_Shane." she finally succeeded to say. "W-What are you doing here?"_

_Shane opened his mouth to speak but words got caught inside his throat. He couldn't believe he was standing this close to Mitchie. It felt bittersweet._

"_I... I came to talk to you about something." he finally said._

_Mitchie wondered how important the matter was that he had to see her at this hour. Mitchie let him in._

"_Is she mine?" Shane asked._

_Mitchie recoiled and gasped, her eyes growing wide and tearing up. _"He knows." _she thought to herself. She felt so stupid for not even thinking that this time would come; that it was bound to happen. She searched her brain for something to say…or something to divert the tense situation._

_This was the moment she had been thinking of and dreading the most ever since she found out Shane was back. Her greatest dream and greatest fear finally came to life. And he just asked her…just like that. No caution. No warning._

_Mitchie felt like she was in a corner and couldn't move._

_Shane walked to her and held her firmly by her arms._

"_Tell me!"_

"_Yes!" Mitchie finally said in tears, not able to bear the secret she's been keeping from him for too long._

_Shane slowly let go off her._

"_Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, his voice almost a whisper._

"_And then what?" Mitchie said, through gritted teeth._

_Shane was quiet. He never really liked seeing Mitchie angry. Or sad, for that matter._

"_It wouldn't make any difference now, would it? Now you know she's yours, what are you going to do?"_

"_Mommy?" Sasha asked sleepily as she stood at her bedroom door._

"_It's nothing, Sweetheart." Mitchie said, quickly wiping off her tears._

"_Mr. Gray?" Sasha asked, her eyes finally adjusting to the light._

"_Sasha…"Shane said walking towards her, his arms wide open._

"_Shane, no…" Mitchie said, blocking his way._

_Shane's eyebrows furrowed. If he was mad or confused, Mitchie didn't know. Probably both._

_Shane looked pass Mitchie's shoulders. "I'm your daddy, Sweetie." he said looking at the little girl._

"_Mommy what's happening?" Sasha whimpered, really confused now._

"_Nothing." Mitchie said softly but sternly. "Go back sleep."_

_Mitchie's heart broke when she saw tears fall from Shane's eyes as he watched Sasha reluctantly walk into her room._

_It broke even more when Sasha started crying too._

_But what was she supposed to do?_

That didn't end quite well. Mitchie ended up pushing Shane out of her apartment and calling Connie, her mother, to take Sasha someplace else. Mitchie didn't know why she pushed Shane away…again. Shane seemed to want Sasha so much. Now that he knew he was hers, she should have just let the two of them get to know each other, let nature take its course. But she didn't for fear of losing Sasha although she knew by all laws that Sasha was hers to keep and deep in her heart still full of love for Shane, she knew that he wouldn't even think of taking their daughter away from her. But for now, she was back to square one.

"_I'll tell you when I'm ready."_ she told her mother. Connie let this one go. She knew Mitchie too well. Obviously, there was a problem. But she knew Mitchie will find her way out of this. She always did.

Mitchie removed her pajamas, opened her closet and put on whatever she saw first. There was so much going on in her mind now, the least of her problems was how she looked. Mitchie walked out of the house with the journal in her hand. She looked at her watch. Four o'clock. It was drizzling but she couldn't care less. She walked to her car and got in. She started the car and stared into the nothingness before her for a moment. She shook the second thought out of her head – to go back. She wanted to settle things once and for all. She wanted to get things straight for the sake of Sasha…and for hers as well.

* * *

**How was it? :)  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Shane woke up as he heard the patter of rain falling harder. "Another rainy day in Holly Ridge." he thought. He looked at the other side of the bed. Tess wasn't there. Then he remembered she hadn't been there yesterday or the day before. Tess was probably in Seattle crying it all out to her insensitive best friend. They fought, yet again. Then he remembered what happened last night.

"Mitchie." he thought to himself. He remembered what happened last night. He stood up immediately and suddenly felt one hell of a headache.

"Sh*t, that's a bad hangover!" Shane thought to himself before reminding himself not to drink more than he could take. But who could blame him? He comes back to his hometown for a nice little vacation. He needed one so bad. Four years of college really drained the energy out of him. Then he sees Mitchie. Not like that was a bad thing. Maybe a little. Because he felt old feelings rush back to him when he laid his eyes on her and the fact that he was with Tess. Then he sees this little girl. And he hears her call Mitchie "Mommy." He put two and two together and he was certain she was his. His little visit to Mitchie's place confirmed what he knew all along. But boy, was he still shocked. He was expecting Mitchie to deny it but she didn't. And he had a daughter for crying out loud!

After the throbbing in head ceased, Shane changed his clothes. He was going to settle things with Mitchie.

He walked out of his front door. He was in such a rush he almost tripped over a notebook on his porch. He kicked it with annoyance. "Who left this here?" he thought to himself, cursing the someone who did. It was all tattered and a little wet from the rain. He opened it and saw a Post-it stuck on the first page, the black ink smudged all over, the words barely readable.

_Shane,_

_Before you start going crazy again and might do things you'll regret later on, I'm asking you to read this. I'm sure this is all enough to make you understand everything. You can call me when you're done. That is if you still want to talk to me._

_-Mitchie_

_P.S. I'm so sorry._

Shane held the notebook to his chest, held it a like a precious gift, cradled it like a baby. He was so excited to read it yet so scared to see what's inside. He took it in and sat on the couch. He _had_ to read this. He had to know what happened. He slowly opened the notebook again and saw Mitchie's undeniably neat penmanship inside. It made him smile a little. He took a moment to smell the "old paper" fragrance of the pages and then began to read…

_Dear Shane,_

_I'm writing this to let you know that you're not the only one who's hurt. I'm hurting too. Maybe even more than you are. It hurts to say goodbye to someone you love. But what hurts most is denying your love to that person…right in his face. Shane, I didn't mean a word I said this morning. Especially the part where I said I wasn't sure if I loved you. I do. I LOVE YOU. More than you'll ever know. That's the truth._

_That day I came to see you, I could tell how excited you were about college. I am too…or at least, I was…I love the courage you have in saying that we can go through this even when we're miles apart. That nothing will ever change. Every time you said that, I looked into your eyes and you looked back at mine. And that gave me the strength and faith because looking in your eyes; I can tell how much you care for me. I can tell how much you love me._

_But Shane, unexpected things happen. And I'm kind of blaming you…and myself for letting this happen. I can't ask you to stay for me because of this. I want you to go out there and fulfill all your dreams, make your parents proud and show the world what you've got. You're a great person and it would be a pity if you spoil things for you because of me. Because of this baby. I'm pregnant._

_Mitchie_

Shane started to cry as he read the letter. He can still remember the day they broke up so clearly, just like it was yesterday…

"_Mitchie what are you doing here?" Shane asked as he hugged Mitchie._

_She was shaking. Not only because of the cold. She was crying._

_Mitchie tried to force a smile._

"_Hey…" she said._

"_Hey." He said as he cupped her face and tried to kiss her._

_But Mitchie turned away._

"_Shane I don't think I can do this." she started_

"_Do what?" Shane asked, worriedly._

_Mitchie was silent._

_Shane sighed. "Mitchie, please don't tell me this is about me leaving."_

_Mitchie still didn't say a word._

"_Mitchie I told you I love you. And I always will."_

_Mitchie started crying harder._

_Shane cupped her face in his hands._

"_Look at me." he said._

_Mitchie looked at him with teary eyes._

"_Shane and Mitchie – happily ever after, remember?"_

_Mitchie frowned and moved away._

"_I'm sorry but…" she started. " I can't do this. We have to break up." she said running away._

_Shane caught hold of her hand and she stopped._

"_I thought you loved me?" Shane asked, crying desperately._

"_I thought I did too." she replied. Now, I'm not so sure." she just said, void of emotion, and then ran into the rain leaving Shane's heart breaking into a million pieces. He just let her go with no questions asked._

Shane still remembered the look on Mitchie's face when she said that. She looked him straight in the eye. He thought she must have been telling the truth. But reading her letter, he now knew she lied.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Mitchie sat anxiously by the phone. She was startled when it rang. She immediately picked it up.

"Mitchie?"

She was expecting Shane. But it wasn't him. It was her mother. Of course it was her mother! How could Shane finish reading a thousand pages and call so soon? Was he even reading them? Mitchie hated herself for waiting for him.

"Mom!" she said, surprised.

"Honey, are you all right?"

"Yeah." she lied. "How's Sasha?"

"She's okay, I guess…Unusually quiet, though."

Mitchie sighed.

"Honey what happened?"

"Mom, I said I'll tell you when I'm ready."

"Mitchie…It's Shane, isn't it?"

"Mom." she said, cutting off her mother. "I have to fix things first and then I'll tell you."

"Is that mommy?" she heard Sasha ask.

"Yes Honey, it's mommy." Connie said. "Do you want to talk to her?"

Mitchie grimaced at the thought. She couldn't bear to hear her daughter cry. She wanted to put the phone down but it was too late.

"Mommy?" a tiny voice said on the other line.

"Hi sweetheart!" Mitchie said forcing herself to sound cheerful. "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay." Sasha replied. "I'm just…sad."

Mitchie sighed. She knew how her daughter was feeling.

"Mommy, when are going to get me?"

Mitchie didn't know what to say.

"I don't know, sweetheart." she said.

She heard Sasha cry louder and it just broke her heart even more.

"Soon." she said again, hoping it would make things better.

"Later?" Sasha asked.

"Mommy has to go now. I'll call back, I promise." she said and immediately put the phone down.

Mitchie breathed heavily then she cupped her face in her hands and started crying. But this time she couldn't seem to stop.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Shane quickly finished his leftovers for breakfast. He was too anxious to continue reading. He could actually see Mitchie in his mind writing everything down. He could see her smile and frown and cry as she poured out all her emotions in those pages.

He had already finished a dozen entries. The first one answering one of his questions – Why Mitchie broke up with him, the rest giving him an insight of how difficult it had been for her. She was pregnant, feeling sick and alone. He felt terrible for her and wished he could have been there for her.

Shane flung the Chinese take-out box into the bin and flopped on the couch again. He grabbed the journal again, open to the page he had folded and started reading again…

_Shane,_

_I don't think I can be the funny and cheerful girl that I used to be. I think I'm going to be a serious broody person just like you are. Well, sometimes…_

_I went to your garage this morning. It just doesn't look empty. It feels empty, too. Everything's unpleasantly different without you here. I couldn't help but cry when I saw your couch, your drum set, your guitar…all gone. I couldn't stay long there and I don't think I can ever go back._

_My parents know about the baby already. Mom saw the test in my drawer. I guess it's okay. It's not like I was going to hide it from them. They'll find out sooner or later anyway. Dad's very upset. I think that's an understatement. He didn't say anything but I guess his silence speaks volumes. Mom's crying. A lot. I feel terrible. I don't know what to do. I miss you so much. I wish you were here to make everything all right._

_I love you (so much),_

_Mitchie_

Shane wondered how Mitchie handled the disappointment her parents showed. He knew how bad Mitchie always felt when she knew her parents would be upset. Like the time she failed Math. She couldn't stop crying. But her parents just laughed it off and got her a tutor, cuddled and kissed her and told her she could do better next time. They'd do anything for their _baby girl_. But this was different. They couldn't tell her to do better next time. She simply could not do better the next time. There was simply no next time. Shane turned to the next page...

_Shane,_

_I know I can pass without telling you this. But I can't sleep not telling you about what happened this morning. I love you too much. Lying once to you was hard enough let alone a second time. _

_Caitlyn and Ella know my "little secret" now. I told them yesterday. They're shocked. Who wouldn't be? Little Miss Sunshine, Michelle Torres – Pregnant? But they said they were going to be there for me no matter what. They got me these brochures from God knows where and one of them discussed abortion. I know it's all against my morals but Shane, I really don't have a lot of options right now._

_So this morning, I went to the clinic – to get an abortion. But don't get mad at me yet. Caitlyn was there. Thank God for Caitlyn! She talked me out of it. And I realized I couldn't forgive myself for doing this. So I went home, dreading myself for almost killing my baby. God, I'm evil! I almost killed someone! My own child!_

_Ella scolded me for even thinking of doing that and told me it wasn't an easy way out. But hey, who gave me those brochures? But they swore they didn't know that brochure about abortion was there and they beat their selves up for not checking._

_Mom found out about it, too. She heard us talking about it. She finally talked to me. She told me that one wrong thing can't be undone by another wrong thing…Something like that. She told me I was her daughter and she loved me no matter what. And she'll do everything she can to help me out. I love her!_

_I'm really sorry Shane for even thinking of doing that. But it's not too late. Baby's still here. Baby's still safe._

_Mitchie_

Shane put the letter down and cried. Sasha was almost non-existent. But he was glad that Mitchie didn't continue with the abortion. He knew Mitchie couldn't do it. She had a heart of gold. She'd feel terrible if a cat dies. And to think she's even allergic to cats. How would she feel if a baby was killed? Her own baby. And how would she feel if she knew she killed it? Shane didn't want to even think about it. He was just relieved that he had a beautiful little daughter. His only problem was how to get to her…and her mother.

_Hey Shane,_

_I saw our baby this morning. Well not exactly. Well, I went to the doctor...after a lot of urging from Mom. She forced me into it. She said things about how it would be much easier if I did. That it would be better for me…and for the baby. That scared me. It really hasn't settled in that I'M PREGNANT. And it scared me because it's my responsibility to make sure everything goes well for the baby._

_So there, I went to the clinic with my mom. I got a lot of stares and glares. I mean who wouldn't glare at an18-year-old in a bright yellow sundress sitting at the waiting area of the maternity ward? I should have dressed appropriately. Well not exactly. But I should have dressed like someone older. Like a 30-year-old. Like someone who knew what she was doing. Like a mother instead of looking like a baby. But I guess that's the price I have to pay. I wanted to get out of there so badly._

_Then, finally, the nurse called me in. I felt relieved…for a moment. I remembered I hated doctors. And I was so sure I was going to hate this one most of all. I already had other people who don't even know my name judge me. I don't need an expert doing that. But guess what? Dr. Daniels is wonderful! She was very mature in handling the situation. I loved the way she looked at me without that look of judgment. She was the sweetest person I've ever met. Sweeter than my kindergarten teacher. Okay that was totally off-topic. Anyway, she asked me a lot of embarrassing questions, though and touched me in places I wasn't used to being touched. Except by you, of course. Ugh. Why did I even write that down? _

_Then she told me I could see the baby. She got the sonogram machine out and did her what she had to do. You really had to have the eye look at those damn pictures! I didn't even see our baby. Even when I squinted. Dr. Daniels must have noticed that so she helped me sit up and pointed on the screen. I felt my heart flutter. But I didn't know what I was feeling. The baby was so tiny. It looked like a peanut. I think I saw it move a little. It sent shivers down my spine. Not that I was scared. Okay, maybe I was. A little bit. I just realized how much I loved that little thing growing inside of me! I love our baby!_

_Dr. Daniels printed out a picture. It wasn't the prettiest of all pictures but to me it's the best. I keep it under the pillow I sleep on. I don't display it for the entire world to see. I don't think I can be the proudest of all mothers right now. Not in this situation. But I'm happy._

_In fact, I think this was one of the happiest days of my life. But I miss you so much that it hurts. I don't know what part of my body exactly hurts but I can feel the pain. I hope he doesn't feel it. Yeah, HE. I just have a feeling that our baby's a boy – like you. Shane Jr.. Can I call him that? I don't really like the sound of 'the baby.' It sounds so…distant._

_I'm feeling really down and sad right now. I wish you were here to share every moment with me. It would have been a lot better. A LOT. I really really miss you. Sometimes I think "what would it have been like if I didn't let you go?" _

_Come to think of it, this was also one of the saddest days of my life._

_Love,_

_Mitchie_

_

* * *

_**Happy Halloween! :D**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Mitchie woke up to the annoying sound of her cell phone vibrating on the side table. Mitchie picked it up then it stopped. She stood up and slapped her forehead. "6 missed calls" the screen read. The last call was from Donny. And so were the rest.

Mitchie cursed under her breath and dialed his number. He didn't pick up. But his answering machine did.

"Hey, I got your calls. I'm sorry I couldn't pick up. I was asleep. I'm sorry. Call me back. I promise I'll answer. Bye."

The phone rang almost immediately after she put it down.

"Hello?"

"Hey!" the voice on the other line said.

"Hey…" Mitchie said forcing to sound cheerful.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch your last call. I was in the middle of something." Donny apologized.

"It's okay. I'm sorry too."

There was a pregnant pause.

"It seems pretty quiet there today." Donny commented, breaking the ice.

"Yeah…" Mitchie sighed. "Sasha's at my parents' place."

Donny snickered.

"What?" Mitchie said.

"Nothing. What's she doing there anyway?" Donny asked.

"Something came up. There was some sort of problem…with Shane…" It almost sounded like she was threatening him.

"Oh…" Donny interrupted.

"Yeah."

"Do you want me to come over?" Donny asked.

"No!" she quickly replied defensively. "No, I'm okay." she added. "So how are you?" she asked, flopping back on the couch.

"I'm great." Donny answered immediately.

There was that deafening pause again.

This never happened before. Well it had been happening for the past three weeks. Mitchie thought it was just a phase they were going through but right now she wasn't sure. But that's the story of her life…She had never been too sure of anything.

"Actually I have to tell you something." Donny said, breaking the silence again.

"_Oh God! What is it?"_ Mitchie thought to herself.

"Go on." Mitchie said, calmly.

"I have to go out of town. Tomorrow."

"Oh…" Mitchie said, surprisingly not surprised. "Where to?"

"New York."

There was that annoying pause again. Mitchie wanted to say something. Then she wanted to hit herself for not being able to come up with anything.

"It's going to be a couple of days. Maybe weeks." Donny broke their silence again.

"Okay." Mitchie said relieved.

"You okay with that?" Donny asked her, sounding surprised.

"Of course." Mitchie said. "Not that I'm not going to miss you." she added, feeling obliged. Actually, she didn't know what to feel.

"I love you." Donny said.

"I love you, too." Mitchie replied immediately, like it was a necessary reflex action.

"So I'll pick you up for dinner tonight?" Donny asked.

"Yeah sure."

"Bye."

Mitchie put down the phone and clasped her hands together. Then she felt that tiny cold bump on her left ring finger. She saw that _thing._ That _shiny thing._ The diamond ring from Donny. The engagement ring Donny had given her on that fateful day two months ago. That day that seemed to be so full of love and promise.

Now she wasn't sure why she had said yes. And she hated that feeling.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Shane, _

_I can't believe it's been four months now. Four months pregnant. Wow. I'm actually glad because I'm feeling much much better now. My chest doesn't hurt anymore. I can eat normally again without having to throw up. I'm sorry for being so graphic. But that's really how it is._

_You want to know how Shane Jr. is? He's fine…I saw him again a few days ago and boy is he growing! And I heard his heartbeat again. It was sooo fast. But Dr. Daniels said that was normal. So I guess everything's okay. And yes, we're still going to have to call the baby Shane Jr. We just can't figure out what the gender is. Hopefully, on the next visit, we will. And hopefully, we'll still be able to call him Shane Jr._

_I'm starting to "show" a little. It's difficult to put my 'normal' clothes on. It's scary but wonderfully weird at the same time._

_Dad's away on a business trip. I think he left on purpose to escape all the hurt he's feeling here. He hasn't talked to me for two months. I'm somewhat relieved. You know, because I won't have to go through awkward moments with him around. I wouldn't know what to say to him. But I miss him so much. And so does mom. Mom's really sad because he rarely calls. I wish he just would. Just for mom. It hurts to see her suffer because of me. She doesn't have to and I told her that. But she still does. I guess that's just how mothers are. I hope I would be able to do that for our baby._

_I can't believe it's been four months now. Four months since you left. And I still miss you. Even more as the days go by._

_Mitchie_

Shane had felt that same way too. Missing Mitchie even more as time passed by. And now he missed her more than ever. The thought of Mitchie being so near yet so very far away made him frustrated. Not being with her was one story. And an awful one for that matter. Knowing that she's just around and yet he can't even talk to her was another.

Shane wanted to pick up the damn phone and call her. But Mitchie said not to unless he had already read everything. Mitchie said he had to read it all so he would understand everything. And he trusted her. So he turned to the next page…

_Shane,_

_I'm having one of those days again. Those days when I feel like picking up the phone and calling you and acting like nothing's happened. Act like things never changed. But something keeps telling me not to. Something's telling me that it must be too late. Something else is telling me to wait._

_Mom and I talked to a lawyer this morning. This is actually so difficult for me. Yes, I've considered adoption. It's not final yet. I can't seem to make up my mind. A part of me wants to keep the baby; another's telling me not to. I even asked mom to make the decision for me but she felt that the choice wasn't hers to make. I want the best for our baby and I don't think I can give him that. I mean, who are we kidding? I just got out of high school. What kind of life am I going to give him? I know Mom and Dad are here for me but I don't want to rely on them for the rest of my life. I'm sure the adoption agency will choose wisely and give our baby to deserving people and people who will give him all the love and support that I may not be able to give._

_I've told you before that I've been feeling a lot better. But that was just physically. Sometimes I miss you so much that it hurts a lot. And it's worse because I don't know where exactly I'm hurting. Or why I'm even hurting. I don't know if it's just hormones, or if I'm going insane, but that's how I feel._

_I wonder what it would be like to not feel anything at all. Or to be non-existent so as not to go through all this jungle of emotions. But I guess that's impossible. And life would be a pity if it were like that. I mean, if I wasn't able to feel anything, how will I have fallen in love with you? Would my heart even flutter just a tiny bit when I looked at you? Would my body grow weak every time you touched me? And if I were non-existent, then I wouldn't have met you – the love of my life. Yes, you still are. Maybe you always will be. Even if I'm not sure how you still feel about me._

_I just hope that one day, if and when we ever see each other again, you don't hate me and we could still talk. Just talk. Really talk. Not just the casual hellos and goodbyes. And be _real good_ friends. That wouldn't be the best thing for me. It wouldn't be perfect. But it would be close enough._

_Love,_

_Mitchie_

Shane sighed to himself. He didn't hate Mitchie. Not even after the time she broke up with him for no apparent reason. He may have been bitter once but he forgave her. Maybe even long before he forgave himself for letting go of her without a fight. Letting go of the one beautiful thing that gave him so much love and made him feel so good. Yes, he dated other girls after Mitchie but what did that bring him? Nothing really. He didn't love any of them as much as he loved Mitchie. None of them were Mitchie. If only she knew that she was also _still_ the love of his life.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Mitchie put on her pearl earrings, the ones her Dad had given her, and sprayed on perfume. Then, she took one last look at herself in the mirror. She looked slightly older now, more mature. But still charming. She still had those expressive dark brown eyes, the raven hair minus the bangs and her signature dimpled chin. All of the things about her that Shane loved but Donny hardly took any notice of. Mitchie shook her thoughts out of her head.

She looked at her watch.

"Seven-Thirty…" she whispered.

Donny was late for thirty minutes. Not that it was something new. Donny had always been tardy. But Mitchie was feeling a little anxious. For some reason she wanted to get this over with.

She looked at the picture frame standing by her bedside. It was a picture of Sasha back when she was a baby. Mitchie smiled at the picture. Sasha looked so much like her father. Her curly raven hair…her eyes - those little brown circles that innocently stare at her.

Mitchie's thoughts were disturbed by her ringing cell phone.

She looked at the screen. It was Donny.

"Hey!" she answered cheerfully.

"Hey…Mitchie…"Donny started slowly.

Mitchie felt that he was going to give her yet another rain check.

"Something came up." He added.

"Let me guess? Your boss needs you to fly off to New York now because there's a huge emergency that can't wait until tomorrow." Mitchie said sarcastically.

"Exactly." Donny answered sounding guilty.

Mitchie knew him too well.

"You're not mad are you?" Donny asked.

"No. Of course not." Mitchie said sincerely. For some reason, she was relieved she wasn't going to see him.

"I promise I'll make it up to you when I get back." Donny pleaded.

Mitchie flinched. She hated how Donny had to apologize for _everything_.

"It's okay. Go ahead."

"I love you." Donny said.

"Okay. Bye."

Mitchie hung up without returning those three words.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Shane,_

_I saw her again. I saw Shane Jr. again. Yep. Apparently, Shane Jr.'s a girl. And I totally thought she was going to be a boy! But that's okay…I'm not disappointed one bit. Can you believe it? After six months of having her inside me, it was as if I didn't know she was here at all. Even thought I felt her move and even though I can't hide the fact that she comprises of a fourth of my body weight. It hasn't really sunk in to me like it has right now._

_I can't believe I'm going to have a baby! A baby girl. I can now imagine what it would be like. It feels like I know her so well already. I can almost see her in my mind. And it feels great. I just love her even more._

_ If only you were here…I know you'd be so happy. So proud. As always, I'm missing you like crazy. I can't remember a time I haven't. I think about you all the time. Now even more. I dream about you. And most of all, I always wish my dreams would come true._

_Love,_

_Mitchie_

"_If you would just let me come to you!"_ Shane thought to himself. He was still so frustrated about his situation. He turns to the next page...

_Shane,_

_You know I almost lost Shane Jr.…I mean Mitchie Jr. Whatever. And I didn't even realize it. No, I wasn't being reckless or anything to cause her any harm. I wouldn't do that. Ever again._

_Here's what. Remember the lawyer mom and I talked to? Maybe not. Because I totally forgot about her. Well she kind of knocked on our door this morning to our surprise. And not only that – along with her, she brought a couple. A couple who wanted to adopt our baby. They came because they were so excited to meet me and to know what's going with the pregnancy and everything. I felt so awkward talking to them about these personal things. But I can't help but just smile and gladly answer their questions. I mean, they were so genuinely sweet and caring and thoughtful. It's a pity they can't have kids of their own. The wife had a hysterectomy due to cancer back when she was a teenager. Isn't that just the saddest thing? I think they would have made great parents. It felt so bad having to turn them down and see the hurt in their eyes when I told them I changed my mind. That I wasn't going to give up our baby anymore._

_It's a pity how people like them, so young, so happy and so full of life not be able to have children and so many others out there, unprepared and not even sure what they want in their life can. It just seems unfair. All they need is just one little person to complete their lives and yet it's such a difficult thing to accomplish. I guess life's like that sometimes…incomplete. Like me, I'm here right now with a baby on the way. I'm happy but I'm incomplete. I don't have you here. _

_I hope they find a baby out there who deserves their love. They've got so much to give and it's a pity if they won't be able to share that, especially to those unwanted children who want nothing else but someone to love them. _

_Anyway, little me is staying with me for a lifetime. I love her too much to let her go. And I can't be surer than this in my entire life. I've made a mistake letting you go. I don't want to do that again with our baby._

_Mitchie_

Shane smiled as he read that letter. He felt so proud of Mitchie for choosing to keep Sasha. He didn't just love Mitchie. He respected her. Throughout everything she's been through Mitchie fought to make the right decisions. He was wondering himself now what he would have done if Mitchie did tell him before he left that she was pregnant. He knew he loved Mitchie. That never changed. But then he felt that to be standing on the verge of parenthood at that age would have been a difficult cross to bear. In some way, he thanked Mitchie for sparing him from that. But then he suddenly felt guilty for even thinking that way. And he hated himself for that.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Mitchie drove up to her parents' house. She saw Connie and Sasha playing on the porch. She smiled when she saw Sasha so happy. She loved seeing her daughter smile.

"Mommy!" Sasha hopped into Mitchie's arms as soon as she got out of the car.

"Hey Princess! I've missed you so much!" Mitchie said, as she knelt down and hugged and kissed her daughter all over. She missed Sasha so much she was glad she came over. After three nights of not being with Sasha, her squeals were music to her ears.

Connie walked over to them smiling.

"Hey mom." Mitchie greeted her, propping Sasha on her hip.

"I guess you've come to get the little rascal?" Connie said, as she playfully pinched Sasha's cheeks.

Mitchie looked at Sasha. "So, you ready to go home?"

Sasha nodded her head frenetically.

Mitchie and Connie laughed.

"Come in for a while. I'll go get Sasha's things."

* * *

"Wait…a…second."

Sasha squealed as she tried to wriggle out of her mother's grip.

"Sasha, sweetheart. Sit still for a second."

Mitchie struggled as she fixed Sasha's ponytail.

"There! All done!" Mitchie exclaimed as she let go of her daughter, and stood up slapping her thighs.

Sasha ran as quickly as she could to her toys on the floor, her ponytail askew.

"Now you haven't been giving Grandma a hard time, have you?" Mitchie said, folding her arms, trying to look reprimanding.

Sasha just gave her a toothed grin.

"I've got her things in the bag. Just leave the dirty ones here and I'll wash them up." said Connie climbing down the stairs with Sasha's pink Barbie bag.

"Mom, you don't have to." Mitchie said, taking the bag from her mother.

"Oh it's nothing." Connie insisted.

Mitchie just smiled at Connie. She was so thankful for having her as her mother. She didn't know what she would have done without her.

"Mom, I'm sorry." she told Connie.

"For what?" Connie asked, smiling at her.

"For dumping things on you like this. For everything!" Mitchie said, raising her hands in frustration.

"Honey, it's okay. I'm your mother. It's my job to be there for you." Connie hugged Mitchie.

Mitchie cried in her mother's arms. She hadn't done this in what seemed like forever. She never realized how much she missed it. And she just wanted to stay there.

"What's wrong?" Connie asked.

"My life." Mitchie answered. "Me!" she added.

"Oh, don't say that." Connie said, tightening her arms around Mitchie. "Things will get better."

"I hope so."

"Mommy? Why are you crying?" Sasha asked.

Mitchie and Connie broke off their hug and looked a Sasha. She had her hands on her hips and was staring at them, her eyebrows furrowed and little red lips pouted.

Mitchie and Connie couldn't help but laugh.

Sasha looked _so_ much like Shane.

Mitchie couldn't help but think "You are _so_ your father's daughter."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Shane had been reading Mitchie's journal for three days straight. Surprisingly, he wasn't bored. But that didn't stop him from wanting to stop and just go to Mitchie. But then again, he also didn't have the guts to do so. Shane had read several entries already-all of them telling him how much Mitchie missed him.

"I wonder if she still misses me...Like right now?" he asked himself, staring at the gray sky outside his window. He had always hated the rain. No one could blame him for that. Mitchie broke up with him on a rainy day and the rain followed him in Los Angeles after their break up and it had hurt him so much to be reminded of that gloomy day.

"My dog died on a rainy day, too." he thought to himself, looking for more reasons to despise the rain.

He took a sip of his cold coffee before opening the journal to a page that he had folded…

_Shane,_

_I can't believe it's almost Christmas. Ella's back from college for the winter holidays so it's been CRAZY around here again. She and Caitlyn are always here at the house keeping me company. I don't really feel like going out right now. Lots of people will be out there doing their Christmas shopping. I don't want to distract them with my giant belly. And besides, it's hard to move about with it, too._

_I can't believe little Mitchie's birthday (hate the pun, by the way) is just weeks away. I'm so excited but at the same time I'm so scared. So scared. Not only of birth but what comes after that. I mean, I'm going to be a mother for crying out loud! From now on, there's going to be two of us. From now on, there's going to be someone I'll be responsible for. _

_I saw her again yesterday. She's not really moving as much as she used to. That freaked me out a little until Dr. Daniels said it was normal because she's preparing herself to be born. And it's not like she has a lot of space in there to move about. Sometimes, I wish she'd just stay inside me. It just seems…safer…easier._

_Dad's back too, by the way. But he's always in his office. I think he's still mad at me although I saw him smiling at me that day he arrived. He must have thought I didn't see him. But I did. And it made me feel a whole lot better. But I wish he would talk to me though._

_I wonder what you're doing now. I bet you're having fun with your big family there. I bet you're being given lots of kisses and fluffy knitted vests and itchy sweaters with funny prints by all the women in your family. And I bet you're hating them. Kidding. I just hope and pray you're having fun._

_I MISS YOU…_

_Love always,_

_Mitchie_

After reading that entry, Shane remembered his first Christmas without Mitchie…

"_Shane?" his mother called out to him._

_He was standing on the porch looking out on yet another gray sky. He gave his mother a weak smile as she walked to him._

"_Merry Christmas, Mom." he said as he kissed her on the cheek._

"_Something's telling me you're not having a very merry Christmas right now." his mother said, rubbing his back._

_He stood still for a moment._

"_You miss Mitchie, don't you?" she asked, breaking the silence._

_Shane nodded as he took a deep breath, trying to stop the tears from coming._

"_I can tell you love her so much but if she doesn't want you then I guess it's a sign that you have to give that love to someone else. Someone more deserving." _

_Shane looked at his mother with a surprised look on his face. _

"_Come on, Honey. You're young and there are other girls out there. Don't dwell on a high school romance with a sad ending." she said, smiling at him, trying to make him feel better._

_He smiled right back at her._

_But he didn't feel any better._

_In fact, he felt even worse._

Shane tried so hard to forget about Mitchie throughout college. He tried to follow his mother's advice. And that's when he met Tess Tyler- a beautiful, elegant girl but who was also high maintenance. That was even an understatement. "What do you expect? She's blonde!" his friends used to joke when he complained about how Tess always talked about clothes. He was happy with Tess. He loved her. But maybe not as much as he loved Mitchie.

Shane turned to the next page.

_Shane…_

_I'm so tired so I'm going to sit down for now and write you a note._

_Gosh, I can't believe it's Christmas Eve tomorrow…I can finally feel the Christmas spirit. We just put up the Christmas tree plus a whole lot of other décor around the house. And I can smell all the food mom's cooking. Christmas carols are playing everywhere and it's soooooo cold here! And I've got a bunch of gifts already! __ I'm just sad. I haven't been to church in months. I want to go but I'm too scared. I mean, it's a church. They're supposed to let me in no matter what. But you know how some people are. They've become too cold and unfeeling for many reasons. That's one thing I don't want to be. Cold and heartless. I don't want our baby to experience any of that. Especially from me. _

_And I'm so sad because I miss you more than ever! Absence makes the heart grow fonder. So true. But here's another truth – Reality bites. And, mind you, really bad._

_God, I MISS YOU!!!_

_I have to go now. Mom's calling for me._

_MERRY CHRISTMAS…_

_Mitchie_

Shane smiled at the thought of them brooding at that very same moment that Christmas...

_Shane…_

_It's been a while. How was your Christmas? I had a blast…somewhat. Well let's just say that this was the most exhausting, painful, emotional yet the happiest Christmas I have ever had in my entire life. I had a baby…_

_I'm watching over her right now. I can't believe she's here. _

_You won't understand how scared I was when that first wave of intense pain swept over me and they rushed me to the hospital at five in the afternoon. First of all, the baby was way behind her due date. In addition, firstborns normally go way beyond their due date so I felt that something must have gone wrong for her to want out now. Second, we weren't done with my baby shower yet. Okay…shallow…Whatever. I'm scared of a lot of things but nothing compared to what I was feeling at that point in time. I was scared of the pain. I was scared for myself. I was scared for the baby. I was scared of everything else after that. All the questions that I thought I found the answers to came rushing back to me. What if I wasn't going to be a good mother? What if my baby's going to hate me? What if I made a mistake of keeping her? So many questions. No answers. So I just cried in vain. And in pain. I don't know how women actually go through that. I don't know how I did. The last few moments were the most intense. I thought I was going to die then and there. When she finally came I almost passed out but then I heard her tiny cries. I opened my eyes and they handed her to me. She was so tiny and wrinkled and pink and yucky, but she was perfect. All 5 pounds and 7 ounces of her. I couldn't help but cry too. Then I looked around me and I saw Mom, Caitlyn and Ella bawling like babies too. And I laughed. I think I was going crazy at that time. It's funny how just a few seconds ago I thought I was on the verge of death and then I was carrying my little baby girl and it's like everything was right in this world. Funny what babies can do._

_Dad and I are fine now, too. When he came to see us and it was another whole sob-fest again. Just remembering it still makes me cry. But I'm glad that everything's good between us now. _

_Sarah Natasha is beautiful. Yeah, that's her name. It literally means "Princess Christmas." Fits her perfectly. She's my little Princess. The best gift I've ever received on a Christmas Day. I can't get over how perfect she is! – very soft skin and tiny wisps of dark hair and she smells so heavenly! She's not quite a handful. She's a good girl. She barely cries. She's just…wonderful. It's amazing how just watching her sleep and hearing her sigh can do so much to me. Now I know what I have to do with my life. I want the best for her and I will really try to give her all that she deserves. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me. Second to you. I wish you were here with us. I wish you could see her and watch her sleep. I'm sure you'd be very happy and proud. But for now, all I can do is write to you about her…and wish you love._

_Miss you,_

_Mitchie_

Shane wished he had been there.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :)**

**And thanks to those who favorited the story and for leaving reviews! :)  
**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Oh…my…God…" Caitlyn gasped, wide-eyed.

"Oh my God is right." Ella added, sounding surprised too.

Mitchie had just told them about Shane and her.

They were silent for a moment.

"I didn't expect his return to bring about this…" Ella sighed.

"How's Sasha taking all this?" Caitlyn asked worriedly as she looked at her goddaughter who was playing on the couch with her uncles, Jason and Nate.

"I don't really know." Mitchie answered, looking at Sasha, her eyebrows furrowed. "She was pretty sad after that night but now she seems okay."

"Maybe she's hiding her feelings." Ella implied.

Mitchie and Caitlyn looked at her like she was crazy.

"You know? Like a defense mechanism? What's that now? Repression? Suppression? Reaction formation? " Ella added, trying to get her point across.

"Are you trying to tell me my daughter's turning into a...psycho?" Mitchie exclaimed.

"No she's not!" Caitlyn said, although the thought wasn't farfetched and it disturbed her too.

"Really?" Mitchie asked. "You don't think she'll forever be emotionally scarred?"

Caitlyn was silent.

"I mean, she had asked me things before and I think I've confused her even more."

"What exactly did you tell her?" Caitlyn asked.

_"Mommy, I was a baby before I became me, right?" Sasha asked Mitchie as she ate her cereal one morning._

"_Of course. Everyone starts out as babies." Mitchie answered matter-of-factly, not knowing what Sasha was going to ask her after that._

"_Where do babies come from?" Sasha asked._

_Mitchie was flabbergasted._

Ella laughed. "Like we did not see that one coming!"

"Shhh…Okay go on. Go on." Caitlyn urged.

_"Well…" Mitchie started as she sat on the chair across her daughter. _

_Sasha's eyes never left her mother, even as she put cereal in her mouth._

"_Well…A baby is a gift to a man and a woman, who are so much in love."_

_Sasha looked at her like she was the dumbest person on earth. Mitchie never thought she'd give that speech she just did. She hated the way she was sounding. Heck, babies were conceived everyday everywhere without its parents even knowing their first names! Parenting magazines and other older people told her to tell the truth if ever she was asked but it was just so difficult to do so._

"_What did I ever do to deserve this?!_"_ Mitchie said under her breath._

"_You see…a man and woman make love and finally, a baby is born." Mitchie started, air-quoting "make love"_

_Sasha stared at her for a moment._

"_How do they do that?" Sasha asked, ever so curious._

"_Do what?"_

"_Make love."_

_Mitchie was totally at a loss for words. _

"_You know what, Honey…You'll find out someday when you're older." she just said, hoping it would be enough._

"_But what if I don't?" Sasha asked worriedly. "Will you still tell me?"_

"_Yes. I will." Mitchie assured her. "But I'm sure you're going to find it out yourself."_

"_When are you going to tell me?" Sasha asked again._

"_I said when you're older." Mitchie said, standing up. She didn't want to be cornered by her daughter anymore._

"_Can you tell me when I'm ten?"_

_Mitchie looked at Sasha, pleading her to stop. _

"_I don't know. I think ten is still too young." Mitchie explained. She found out about sex when she was thirteen._

"_But ten has two numbers in it!" Sasha argued._

_Mitchie shook her head and mouthed "No."_

"_One and Zero!" Sasha argued further._

"Oh my God! She's a genius!" Ella exclaimed. "She figured out ten has two digits!"

"Takes after me." Caitlyn said priding herself.

Ella hit her slightly and made a face.

"Wait. But what does that have to do with Shane?" Caitlyn asked, confused.

"Who said I was done with my story?" Mitchie said, faking annoyance for being interrupted.

_"Mommy if it needs a man and woman to make a baby, then where is the man?" Sasha asked Mitchie once again on another morning at the breakfast table. Mitchie's eyes grew wide as her mind ran at a hundred miles per hour, searching for answers to give her three-year-old. She can't believe she was going to have to give the baby talk again._

"_What do you mean where's the man?" Mitchie asked Sasha._

"_You're the woman, right mommy? Where's the man?" Sasha pointed out, as if her mother was stupid._

"_You mean your father?" Mitchie asked her again._

"_Daddy's the man?" Sasha said like she just solved life's greatest mystery._

_Mitchie tried to stifle her laughter._

"_Yes. Your daddy's 'the man.'" Mitchie explained, air-quoting "the man."_

"_Okay, then where's daddy?" Sasha rephrased her question._

_Mitchie's face grew morose as she thought about Shane._

"_Daddy is…somewhere else. He can't be with you right now but I'm sure he wants to."_

"_Does he love you?" Sasha asked._

"_Yes." Mitchie answered even though she really felt that she was the last person Shane would ever want to see again._

"_Does he love me?"_

"_I'm sure he does." Mitchie said, giving her daughter a confident smile. "Very much."_

"_So Donny is not my daddy?" Sasha asked._

"_Uncle Donny." Mitchie corrected, emphasizing the 'uncle.'_

"_So Uncle Donny is not my daddy?" Sasha rephrased, stressing on the word 'uncle' and rolling her eyes._

"_No. Donny is not your _real_ daddy." Mitchie explained._

"_Good. I don't want him to be my daddy." Sasha stated crossing her arms, making her disapproval clear._

"Mitchie. I just don't get why you never told Sasha about her father." Caitlyn remarked.

"Or even showed her pictures!" Ella added. "Her father's gorgeous! She should know that!"

Caitlyn and Mitchie rolled their eyes.

"So Mitchie, why didn't you?" Caitlyn asked again.

"I don't know." Mitchie said, frustrated. "I mean, I knew she was going to ask questions someday. But I didn't want to be the one to rouse her curiosity. It's not that easy, you know? I mean, when do you start telling illegitimate children born to teenage mothers about their absent fathers?" Mitchie rambled as Ella looked at her with her mouth open and Caitlyn looked at her sympathetically.

Mitchie just shook her and shrugged her shoulders.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_Shane,_

_It's New Year's Eve…_

_Remember how I used to complain every New Year's Eve about how people say "New Year, New Me!" or something like that? And how things still never change? And if they do sometimes, it isn't for the better? Well it's hitting me hard right now. I mean, things have been totally different around here. Things have definitely changed! And it's only been a week! Can you imagine Sasha's a week old now? Yeah that's her nickname given by her doting aunt Ella. She thinks it just 'posh.' Her words. Not mine. They just adore her! I mean, what's not to adore? She's so cute. She has your eyes. I love it when she looks at me. I can feel she already loves me. And I really love her, too. More than anything else in this world._

_She sleeps a lot. I wonder if she dreams. And I wonder what they're of. I wonder if she knows you. I mean, like feel that you are her father. I wonder if she misses you like I do._

_I'm so sorry for doing this to the both of you. It seems selfish but that's not my intention. The last thing I want to be is selfish. Believe me. Sasha's going to grow up without a father and you may never get to know she existed but somehow what I did seems like it's the best thing to do right now. It's not right, but I think it's the best way for us to go on with our lives right. I'm really sorry._

_I love you…_

_Mitchie_

Shane closed the journal and closed his eyes.

His cell phone rang just before he was about to start reading again.

"Hello?" he answered it.

"Shane!"

"Brandon!" Shane knew his best friend's voice too well.

"Man, how are you?" Brandon asked. "We miss you here, you know?"

"I miss you guys, too. I'm fine. How's everything going on there?"

"We're having a blast!" Brandon answered.

Shane laughed.

"Dude, I heard about Tess." Brandon started.

"Oh. Don't worry about that." Shane said, not wanting to talk about Tess.

"No. Let me rephrase, I heard _from _Tess." Brandon stated matter-of-factly.

"What?!" Shane asked, surprised.

"Yeah. She's been harassing me. Like she just barges in here and starts threatening me." Brandon said. "What happened, dude?"

"What did she tell you?" Shane asked.

"I didn't really understand. She comes barging in here screaming so I can barely make out a word she's saying. She might as well could have been speaking a different language."

Shane feel silent.

"And that perky little girl friend of hers just had to tag along. Like Tess alone wasn't bad enough." Brandon continued. "I just don't understand why you two ended up together. I mean she's gorgeous and all that but…it's just…wrong. On _so_ many levels."

Brandon never really liked Tess. Obviously.

"What's been happening to you there?" Brandon asked.

"Want to come down here for a while?" Shane offered. He wasn't going to spill _everything_ over the phone.

"All I needed to hear!" Brandon said, happily.

Shane laughed.

Shane started reading again after he had assured Brandon that he was going to pick him up at the airport when he arrived. Brandon claims he's a man now but he can be such a baby sometimes.

_Shane,_

_This day was going well…until now. I'm so stupid!_

_I had Sasha christened this morning. Yes, on my birthday. You know, double the celebration, double the fun. Whatever. It was just a small gathering. Caitlyn and Ella are her godmothers and Nate and Jason are her godfathers. Yes, she has two sets of godparents. I was going to take Ella and Caitlyn only but then the Brothers Grimm wanted to be part of it too. So there! After all, they are my friends and they love Sasha to death! What more can I ask for in godparents for my precious baby? After the ceremony we headed back home for brunch. _

_And just when I was wishing that you were there, the phone rang. Mom picked up. She said it was for me. It was you, Shane. You called. But I didn't talk to you. Mom had to lie about me sleeping over at Ella's house to celebrate my birthday. Mom had to hide the fact that you had daughter. Then you two got off the line and mom said you wished me a happy birthday. Thanks for remembering._

_I wish I had talked to you and told you everything. But I didn't. Maybe because I really didn't know what to say to you. I don't know why but I just didn't._

_I wish I was the one who picked up. I would have hung up on you. I don't know. But at least I could have heard your voice. Heaven knows when you're going to call again._

_Now so many questions are running through my head. What if I did talk to you? What if I told you about Sasha? What will you say? Will you come back for me? For us? But I guess I'll never know. Why am I so stupid?_

_Miss you even more now. ___

_Mitchie_

Shane sighed. He remembered that day all too well. He was so disappointed because he didn't get to speak to Mitchie. He thought Mitchie must have moved on already, having fun on her nineteenth birthday. The thought of Mitchie moving on really hurt him. But he couldn't really do anything about it. Mitchie wasn't _his _anymore. She was free to live her life the way she wanted. He cried himself to sleep that night, thinking about the other times he celebrated Mitchie's birthday with her.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"JASON! You're killing me!" Mitchie heard Ella scream as she climbed up the steps to Ella and Jason's apartment with a sleeping Sasha in her arms.

"Hey Mitchie." Jason said as he walked out of the door.

"Hey what's going on?" Mitchie called out after him but he didn't even turn back.

Mitchie entered the apartment. Then there was silence as she and Ella stared at each other.

"Pre-wedding jitters?" Mitchie asked finally breaking the silence, smiling nervously.

"No! I think it's Pre-divorce-before-the-wedding-even-started jitters!" Ella snapped.

"Woah! Woah! Woah!" Caitlyn exclaimed as she entered with paper bags in her arms. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Pre-divorce-before-the-wedding-even-started-jitters." Mitchie answered, rolling her eyes as she laid Sasha on a couch.

"What exactly did Jason do to you again?" Caitlyn asked, placing the paper bags on the table.

"He's being a jack*ss!"

"Seriously Ella, it couldn't be that bad. You've had fights for the past five years and you made it through." Mitchie said, trying to make the situation sound reasonable to Ella who had a tendency to blow things out of proportion.

"What were you guys arguing about anyway?" Caitlyn asked as ordered a cup of coffee.

"I wanted to hear his wedding vows." Ella answered sheepishly.

Mitchie and Caitlyn broke into fits of hysterical laughter that woke Sasha.

"Why did you ask him that?!" Caitlyn asked.

"What? I was going to hear it anyway! Why not now?" Ella defended herself.

"Well what did he say?" Mitchie asked.

"What's happening, mommy?" Sasha asked as she sat up.

"Nothing, Honey. Aunt Ella is just…acting up again." Mitchie replied, bursting into fits of laughter again.

"He said no. So I kept on asking him and then he tells me I always want things to go my way." Ella explained.

Mitchie and Caitlyn looked at each other, trying not to laugh again.

"So I told him he also gets what he wants…especially during sex!" Ella exclaimed, her voice a pitch higher than normal.

"Hey! Dial down on the s-e-x talk! There are minors in the room!" Mitchie said, glaring at Ella.

"And?" Caitlyn asked, laughing.

"I asked him again and he walked out!"

"But Ella. That is just…_wrong_!" Mitchie exclaimed.

"Why?! Why is it wrong?!" Ella asked, frustrated because her girl friends weren't taking her side.

"Jason loves you very much, Ella." Caitlyn started calmly. "He must have wanted it to be special for you on your wedding day. Don't spoil that for him _and_ for you. I'm sure everything's going to be great."

"Yeah. And it's just a couple of weeks before your big day. You've waited five years, what's a few more weeks?" Mitchie added.

"Yeah. Now go ahead and talk to him." Caitlyn said, patting Ella's shoulder.

"Yeah. And don't forget to apologize." Mitchie added.

Ella rolled her eyes.

"All right." Mitchie said, sitting down. "You two talk when you're both calm."

"What's going on?" Sasha asked, her arms crossed. She was getting mad for not being included in the conversation.

"Nothing." Caitlyn said, as she carried and kissed her. "Aunt Ella right here is just having some boy trouble."

"Why does Auntie Ella and Uncle Jason fight so much?" Sasha asked.

Caitlyn laughed.

"That's just part of relationships." Ella replied.

"It is?" Sasha asked, rather surprised. "Then I don't want to fall in love."

"Okay. It's a _small_ part of relationships." Caitlyn rephrased, glaring at Ella.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Dude, you've got a nice place. " Brandon said as they entered Shane's home.

Brandon flopped on the couch. "What the hell is this?" he said, gingerly picking up Mitchie's journal which he accidentally sat on.

"That's the diary I've been telling you about!" Shane said, clearing the place.

"Oh right. The one from Mitchie."

"Exactly."

Shane had told Brandon about Mitchie and Sasha on their way home from the airport. Brandon seemed to take it pretty lightly. Apparently, he still can't understand the enormity of the situation.

"I can't believe you have a kid!" Brandon exclaimed. It just hit him right now.

"I can't believe it either." Shane said. "I never knew."

"So what's going to happen now?" Brandon asked, as he flopped on the now clutter-free couch.

"I don't know. I have to read the whole thing and then I'll call Mitchie." Shane answered as he grabbed the journal from Brandon.

"You thinking of getting back together with her?" Brandon asked, seriously.

"I don't know, Brandon. I don't know." Shane answered as started reading again.

_Shane,_

_I haven't been writing for quite some time now. I've been busy looking for a job. Yes, I've decided to work for me and Sasha. I'm not going back to school just yet so I think I'll just work. I've relied on mom and dad for too long now. Mom told me that it wasn't really necessary but I don't want to do this to them anymore. They've done more than enough for me. And besides, I need a little something to tell me that I can make it. That I can and will do anything for my daughter. She's grown so big now. At three months she can hold her head up. She likes to chat too. A lot. I wish you could hear her coo. She just never fails to make me smile. I'm sure you'd feel the same way too._

_Love you,_

_Mitchie_

Shane's heart broke when he read that. He felt so bad that Mitchie felt like she was a burden and that she had to work to overcome that. He felt worse when he read that she didn't go back to school. She was such an intelligent girl. He also wished he was there while Sasha was growing up so that he could watch her grow and see the things Mitchie told him about her in her entries. He wished he could have been there to help Mitchie with Sasha. He wished he could have been there to help Mitchie make her dreams come true. But that was all behind them now.

"You're not just going to read while I'm here, are you?" Brandon asked sarcastically.

"Actually, that's just what I intend to do." Shane said, making himself comfortable on the couch before opening Mitchie's journal.

* * *

_**Apparently, I've got a lot of time in my hands right now. :))**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Favorite/Review... :)  
**_


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Mommy what are you doing?" Sasha asked as she watched her mother scan the calendar in their kitchen.

"I'm just checking when you're getting your next shot." Mitchie answered.

She watched Sasha's face grow pale.

"Kidding! I'm just checking how long it is before Aunt Ella's wedding because we have to get our dresses!" Mitchie said, patting Sasha's head.

Sasha sighed with relief.

"And don't worry. You're not getting a booster shot for the next…hmmm…five years?" Mitchie assured her daughter.

"Five?" Sasha asked worriedly.

"Yes. Five. You'd be nine by then! A big girl!" Mitchie exclaimed.

Then her face grew pale as she looked at the blank "November" page of their calendar. She frantically went back to previous pages. Pages which definitely had three or four blocks that had red "X" marks on them. "Red" days. All of them starting on the tenth or earlier. But November was blank, except for reminders to go to the grocery store, to call her mom and other trivial things.

"Oh God." she whispered, as she saw her whole life flash before her eyes.

"This is not happening to me." she thought to herself. "Not again."

She can't be pregnant again. Not with Donny's baby. Not when she's falling out of love with Donny.

"Falling out of love." she thought to herself. She wasn't even sure if she was ever in love with him.

* * *

"Earth to Mitchie Torres." Ella said as she snapped Mitchie out of her trance.

"What's wrong?" Caitlyn asked, sitting next to Mitchie.

"Nothing." Mitchie replied, smiling.

"Then why are you drowning in deep thought?" Ella asked.

Caitlyn glared at Ella.

"Fine!" Ella mouthed.

"How's that man of yours anyway?" Ella asked.

"Shane?!" Mitchie exclaimed.

"No! The other one!" Ella added. "Now, what's that bloke's name? Donny!" Ella exclaimed, snapping her fingers.

"Yeah, where is Donny anyway?" Caitlyn asked.

"Funny you guys should ask." Mitchie answered. All she wanted to talk about right now was anything but Donny. "He's away." she added, trying to not give details.

"Oh. Did you guys fight?" Ella asked, callously. "Like over wedding vows, too?"

"No. He's just away. Literally. Something to do with work." Mitchie stated.

"So there's nothing to worry about?" Caitlyn asked, smiling.

Mitchie just looked at her.

Caitlyn's eyebrows furrowed.

"Actually, there is." Mitchie said.

"Oh my God!" Ella exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Caitlyn asked.

"I don't know." Mitchie answered, frustrated then began to tear up.

Ella and Caitlyn hugged her.

"It's just that so many things are going on right now. I don't know where to start." Mitchie said, wiping her eyes.

"I know what you mean." Ella said, rubbing Mitchie's back. "When you're on the verge of getting married, you can turn into a total wreck."

"It's not that." Mitchie said. "I'm not even sure if I want to marry Donny."

"What?!" Caitlyn asked, obviously surprised.

"You know I care about him but there's something missing. It's like I'm falling out of love with him." Mitchie hated that phrase. _"Falling out of love."_ she thought to herself. _"How can anyone fall out of love? It's just not right."_

"I'm sure you can work things out when he's back." Caitlyn said trying to reassure Mitchie.

"I don't know, Caitlyn. It's like I don't want things to work out between us. That's the funny part. I just don't see us being together in the future anymore. There just seems to be a lot going between us. First off, Sasha doesn't like him. He doesn't seem to make an effort to be close to Sasha. I mean, if he's about to become her father, he should, right?"

Caitlyn and Ella nodded their heads in agreement.

"And he's always away and I really hate that…"

Caitlyn and Ella nodded their heads again. Mitchie had gone through enough already and they hated anyone who would make her go through hell…or something like it.

"And with Shane back, things just aren't the same anymore."

"Oh my God! Are you still in love with Shane?" Ella asked, her hands flying to her mouth.

"I guess I've always been in love with him." Mitchie said.

"Oh my God!" Ella screamed with excitement.

"But I have one _enormous_ problem." Mitchie added, which stopped Ella from dancing around singing 'Mitchie's in love with Shane!' in her sing-song voice.

"I think I'm pregnant. Again."

Caitlyn and Ella's jaw dropped open.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! And thanks for the alerts and reviews! :)**_

_**Sorry, I only got one chapter done today because I had a friend over.  
**_

_**I'm working in chapters 15-20 right now...I'll update first thing tomorrow morning...maybe...:)**_


	16. Chapter 15

_**Chapters 15-20 as promised...I hope you guys like it! :)**_

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Shane walked out of his bedroom the next morning to see his living room trashed with beer cans and...food? Brandon was lying on his back on the couch buck naked. Shane gingerly covered Brandon's butt with a blanket then started picking up the trash.

"Brandon. Brandon. Brandon." he said shaking his head as he cleaned the place.

Brandon just answered him with a grunt, still fast asleep.

Shane walked into the kitchen and stuffed the trash in one big garbage bag. Then he made breakfast. He was so eager to start reading Mitchie's journal again. He just read about her taking Caitlyn's place at this local coffee shop while Caitlyn went off to college. He was glad she was working at there. It must have been pretty easy for her because she knew the place well.

Shane went back to bed with his coffee then opened the journal...

_Shane,_

_It's been a long long time. I'm really sorry. As you know, I've been very busy at work back. Who would have thought it was so hard to make a cup of coffee?! But that's how it is. It's tiring but I enjoy working there. It reminds me of the times I worked here part-time. I've somehow gotten used to it. _

_Another reason why I've been busy is because Sasha's pretty sick right now. And she's keeping me up all night. Well, she's asleep now that's why I found time to write. _

_She has a bad case of the sniffles. I think it's because of the weather. She cries a lot and can't sleep well because she has a blocked nose and the doctor said her throat is pretty messed up too. If it gets worse they have to suction all the mucus out of her nose and throat. I don't even want to think about it. So right now she's taking medicine and I'm trying my best to keep her comfortable. It's so difficult caring for a sick baby. It's so hard seeing her crying all the time. I start freaking out because I don't know what to do because she can't really tell me what she needs. I have to figure it out myself. And it is not easy._

_Anyway I have to go now and get the most sleep I can. Good night…_

_Mitchie_

Shane shook his head as he folded the letter. The thought of babies scared him. Let alone _sick_ babies.

_Shane,_

_I'm little Miss Multitasking right now. I work and baby-sit my own daughter at the same time. Some kind of record, huh? I take Sasha to work with me. I've talked to Nell, the owner, about it and she's cool with it. _

_I know that's not a good thing…well, somewhat…but it's not like I have a choice. Caitlyn can't baby-sit for me because she's busy with school. So is Nate. Ella can't do it for the obvious reason that she isn't in Holly Ridge. Jason can't do it either. No one else can. Well, actually, mom can. But I don't want to ask her or anything. It's not like "Hey mom! I just had a baby at 18! Can you take care of her while I'm out of school and working?" That's not an easy thing to say…or agree to._

_There's a good side to this anyway, I can work and look after Sasha. I can watch her every move. And it doesn't leave me worrying if she's wet, or if she's hungry. It makes me feel at ease. And they love her here! She's everyone's little darling. Have I told you already that she loves to chat? She talks to almost everyone. I don't know if she can understand us or anything but she smiles a lot and she replies too. Well, not exactly but you get the picture. It's amazing._

_She's a beautiful baby. She looks so much like you so it's like I have a little piece of you left here. But it's still not the same._

_Mitchie_

Shane smiled at the thought and read more letters about his growing daughter until Brandon woke up and looked for breakfast. _"What on earth was I thinking when I asked Brandon to come?" _Shane thought to himself.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Mitch, see this other line's not that dark. I think it's negative…" Ella said, squinting at the pregnancy test in her hand.

"Really?" Mitchie asked. "This one looks positive. The other line's _definitely_ darker." she said worriedly, handing it to Ella. She took three to make sure.

"Come on Mitchie, it's not like it's your first time doing this…" Ella said, already frustrated. "Can't you tell?"

"Well…" Mitchie started. "I've never really seen a negative one before."

"Do _you_ want to be pregnant?!" Ella asked Mitchie, placing her hands on her hips.

"No!"

"Then you're not!"

Mitchie's eyebrows furrowed. Ella's sense of logic and reasoning sometimes confused her.

"Do you feel weird? Like before?" Caitlyn asked.

"No. But now that you've mentioned it, I feel kind of nauseous."

Caitlyn looked at the test in her hand. "Screw this!" Caitlyn exclaimed, throwing the test on the floor. "Just go see a doctor."

* * *

Ella and Caitlyn nervously shifted in their seats. Ella kept on tucking her hair behind her ears while Caitlyn bit on her fingernails – a habit she really hated but had already removed from her system but this situation was just too nerve-racking.

"You think everything's going to be okay?" Ella asked.

Caitlyn looked at her sympathetically.

"Yes. Of course everything's going to be okay." she said, hugging Ella.

Then they heard the door open and saw Mitchie step out. They immediately stood up.

"What happened?!" Ella whispered, fidgeting with her hands.

Caitlyn just looked at her worriedly.

"I'm not pregnant." Mitchie finally said, smiling – obviously relieved.

"W-Wha?" Ella asked, astounded.

"I'm not pregnant." Mitchie said again, shrugging her shoulders.

"That's a good thing, right?" Ella asked looking worried.

"Hell, yeah it is!" Caitlyn said as she hugged Mitchie.

"Well, then good." Ella said. "With so many things going on around here I'm not sure what's good and what's not anymore."

Caitlyn and Mitchie laughed as they tugged Ella into the elevator.

* * *

"Shane?"

"Yes?"

"You really have to take me out and about Holly Ridge!" Brandon said, desperately.

"No one's stopping you, Brandon!" Shane answered, laughing. "Holly Ridge's a small town. It'll be easy for you. And besides, there's not really much to see."

Brandon thought for a moment.

"Okay." he started. "Tell me where I can go."

"Well…There's the park down the street where a lot of kids play then there's the coffee shop where the older people hang out."

Brandon looked at him smugly.

"Older people like our age?" he asked.

"Senior citizens." Shane teased.

Brandon glared at him.

"I'm kidding. Young people go there too. _I_ do."

Brandon rolled his eyes. _"You're a senior citizen at heart."_ he said under his breath.

"But I don't think it's the place for you." Shane pointed out.

"Exactly. Then where else can I go?"

Shane winced as he thought of places.

"Well, you can't actually go to the beach right now because it's raining." he said.

"Yeah, everyone's fully clothed." Brandon scowled as Shane punched him on the arm.

"I think you can go to Absinthe."

"Absinthe?"

"It's a club just outside Holly Ridge. I've never been there but I've heard it's a pretty cool place."

Brandon grinned.

"Come on! Mitchie! Drink up!" Ella urged as she hopped on her seat.

Mitchie had left Sasha at her parents' place and had gone out of town with Ella and Caitlyn to celebrate her not being pregnant.

"No thank you." Mitchie said, laughing at a drunken Ella.

"Why not? You're not pregnant!" Ella said, laughing.

"I know I'm not. But someone needs to drive us home safely and that someone is me." Mitchie explained as Caitlyn laughed.

"What happened to you, anyway?" Caitlyn asked. "Why did you miss your period?"

"Some pituitary something…hormonal…something." Mitchie didn't really listen to the doctor. All she knew was that she wasn't pregnant. And that's all that mattered.

"Oh." Caitlyn said, not understanding a word she said.

"Okay, what is _that_?" Ella asked.

"I guess I missed my period because of stress."

"Right." Ella said gulping down another drink.

"So what happened to Shane?" Caitlyn asked. "Has he called back?"

"No." Mitchie said, shaking her head. "Hopefully, not yet."

Ella and Caitlyn looked at her questioningly.

"I mean, he hasn't called yet. Hopefully he will but maybe at a later time."

Caitlyn still looked at her questioningly.

"I don't want him to call yet because I don't know what to say."

* * *

_**For those who panicked, you guys can calm down now...:)**_


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_Shane,_

_I can't sleep. I just realized in the past few months I've been thinking of a lot of things. And you never crossed my mind. Until now. _

_A lot of things had been going on right now. I'm a working mother. It still sounds so unbelievable. But it's very very real. I've been very busy with work and with Sasha, of course. I don't know if I should be glad that I'm very busy. It gives me the time and reason to forget about you and not miss you._

_But just as this entry proves, even when I'm so busy during the day, in the midst of the stillness and darkness of the night I still remember you. I still think of you. I can't believe my heart still aches for you. Do you think I'll ever get over you? Not that I want to. Just asking…_

_Mitchie_

Shane's heart was also aching for Mitchie. Just as he was about to read the next entry, Brandon walked in.

"Hey! How was your night?" Shane asked, closing the journal.

"Good." replied Brandon, gloomily.

"You don't look like someone who had fun?" Shane teased.

Brandon just looked at him.

"Absinthe not too good for you?"

"No…I mean, it's okay."

"Then what are you moping about like a little school girl?"

"I am a handsome eligible bachelor." Brandon started. "And I come home from a night club without bringing a girl. How do you think that makes me feel?"

Shane laughed so hard, his eyes started to tear up.

"Well Holly Ridge isn't exactly like L.A. Well, it's not like L.A. _at all_!" Shane explained.

Brandon looked so sad and desperate Shane wanted to laugh again.

"And it's not like none of the girls checked you out. As you've said, you're a _handsome_ bachelor." Shane teased, trying to lift Brandon's spirits up.

"I don't know." Brandon shrugged. "I set my eyes on this girl. She was pretty…drunk."

Shane laughed. He knew how Brandon could be quite abusive of girls in that situation.

"But then I threw her a pick-up line and she totally blew me off by screaming at me saying she was getting married."

Shane laughed, hysterically.

"Then her two friends came over to pacify her. They were also really good-looking. But before I could say anything the drunk one I had my eyes set on at first said that the other one was married and the other one…Well, she didn't really know what was going on with the other one."

Shane shook his head.

"What are you shaking your head for?" Brandon asked, offended. "At least I go out there and look for _real_ mates instead of staying at home reading an old lover's diary."

"Hey! I can actually have a future in this." Shane exclaimed.

"Seriously?" Brandon asked, sitting next to Shane.

"Seriously."

"Do you really love her?"

Shane smiled.

"I mean _really_!"

"I don't know, Brandon. I don't know how to explain it to you. You'd think I'd hate her for everything she's done to me. She broke things off with me before I left for college and I was so devastated. I tried to forget her by drowning myself in work. And then the beautiful and unconventional Tess comes along and she made me feel like was alive again. But I realized it wasn't because she loved me or me loving her back. It was just those thrills that I've experienced when I was with her. And now she's gone and those things have also faded. And now I'm back in Holly Ridge and I find out I have a daughter with the love of my life. Then suddenly all those old feelings I had for Mitchie come rushing back to me. I really do love her and I really want things to work out between us."

Brandon was silent for a moment.

"Okay." He said, placing a hand on his throbbing head. I totally did not understand a word you said but I'll just say 'I know how you feel' to make you feel better." Brandon said.

Shane punched him on the arm.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Come on Mitchieboo! Get your butt out here!" Ella hollered.

"Just…a...second!" Mitchie said as she zipped her gown up.

"There!" she said as she opened the curtains of the dressing room and revealed herself in a beautiful, wine-red, strapless dress.

"Oh my God! You're gorgeous!" Ella commented, as she pulled Mitchie and Caitlyn in a tight hug. "I have the most beautiful bridesmaids a bride could ever have!" Ella exclaimed.

Mitchie and Caitlyn laughed at her exaggeration.

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever." they both said.

"Okay now it's your turn! Caitlyn said as she pushed Ella into the dressing room. She squealed as she closed the heavy curtains behind her.

"Need help in there?" Mitchie asked after Ella didn't come out after about ten minutes.

"No. I'm fine. I'm almost done." Ella said.

"Give her some time. It's a _wedding_ gown." Caitlyn whispered to Mitchie.

"Oh is it? I guess I'll never know. I'll never get to wear one." Mitchie whispered back, sarcastically.

"Shhhh! Don't say that!" Caitlyn whispered back.

Then the curtains opened and Ella came out wearing her white princess-cut, strapless gown complete with a matching bolero.

Mitchie and Caitlyn's jaws dropped to the floor.

"Oh my God." Caitlyn whispered.

"You look…amazing?" Mitchie said not even sure if 'amazing' did Ella any justice.

"Awww…Thanks, you guys!" Ella squealed as she hugged her two best friends.

"You did really great." Caitlyn said as she twirled Ella around.

"I like the detail and that bolero is a great idea." Mitchie said as she flopped on the couch, sighing.

Ella looked at herself in the mirror.

"You think Jason will like it?" she asked worriedly.

"Come on! Jason will _love_ you no matter what you're wearing!" Caitlyn said.

"Well…maybe not so much as he loves me _without_ anything on." Ella joked.

Caitlyn laughed and Mitchie smiled weakly.

"Hey, you okay?" Ella asked as she sat next to Mitchie.

"Yeah…" Mitchie replied. "I just can't believe Caitlyn's married and then in a few months you will be too. It's all too weird."

"I know." Ella said. "But it's not like we're not going to be friends anymore."

"Yeah." Caitlyn added.

Mitchie smiled. "You guys are lucky." she said. "You know…with Jason and Nate." she added looking away.

Caitlyn and Ella look at each other.

"Mitchie." Caitlyn started, sitting at Mitchie's feet. "You're a great person. I'm sure you're going to find someone wonderful who really deserves you."

"And that someone might even be Shane." Ella said pensively.

Mitchie smiled. "Wishful thinking."


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

_Shane_

_What's up? I hope everything's good. It's been a while. I can't believe it's been that long. I wonder how college life is treating you. Ella and Caitlyn and the guys say they're having a hard time but they seem to be having a blast. _

_Anyway, I think I'll fill you in with what's been happening…_

_I still work at the coffee shop. I don't think I'll ever stop working there. I just love it there. I enjoy my job. I enjoy the company of the people there. And Nell is just so nice I don't think I'll find another boss like her. Not in another lifetime. And I get to bring Sasha to work too. What more can I ask for?_

_Speaking of Sasha, the little devil, she's grown so much. Her hair's grown a little longer. And her eyes, they're gorgeous! Can't hide the fact that she's your daughter. She eats…a lot! She eats almost anything but she loves bread…and raisins. She's weird. Sometimes she won't even take her bottle anymore. She can walk now too but she still holds on the edges of tables and chairs. I keep my eyes on her all the time in case she takes her first step. I wouldn't want to miss that. I'm sure you wouldn't too. I promise I'll take a picture. Or maybe even a video. Whatever._

_She's said her first word. I was teaching her one time while I was on a break. I was asking her to say "Mommy" and she started with "Mmmm" sounds. Then suddenly she goes "Mama" and keeps on repeating it. It wasn't what I was teaching her but "Mama" works perfectly fine for me. Everyone stared at me because I started bawling my eyes out. I was just so happy. But I was a little freaked out. Everything seems to be happening so fast. One minute I was pregnant, and then the next I was giving birth, and then Sasha was this tiny little being who just slept and fed and now she even talks and walks! Isn't that amazing? And I can't believe in a few months she's turning one! I've already saved up for that. ____ I don't know any other kids though but Caitlyn said she'll ask people she knew who had kids. Not like there's a lot of them but I guess that'll work._

_I wish you were here to be with us, to watch her grow. Hopefully someday you will…_

_Mitchie_

Shane smiled as he read Mitchie's letter. He couldn't believe in a few months Sasha was going to have another birthday. He just hoped he would be there this time…and for all her other birthdays to come.

* * *

"Wait, wait , wait…" Ella said pensively as she bit on the tip of her pen and looked over the guest list and seating plan again.

"What?" Caitlyn asked as she looked at the guest list too, trying to look for errors.

"There's something wrong." Ella replied, her eyes still fixed on the list.

"What's wrong?" Mitchie asked, looking worried as she joined them looking at the list.

"Someone's missing." Ella replied.

"Really?" Caitlyn asked as she took the list from Ella and started scanning it.

"You think I should ask Shane to come?" Ella asked Mitchie.

"Oh yeah! That's a good idea!" Caitlyn said, smiling.

Mitchie was surprised.

"You guys…I don't know." she said shaking her head.

"You don't want him there?" Ella asked disappointed but was about to change her mind about inviting Shane.

"No. It's not that." Mitchie said defensively. "I mean, it's your wedding. You can invite anyone you want. It's all up to you."

Ella and Caitlyn smiled at each other, scheming, before Caitlyn scribbled Shane's name on the list.

"We're sending his invitation first thing tomorrow morning!" Caitlyn announced.

"Now find him a seat!" Ella ordered.

"Right away!" Caitlyn answered as she crumpled the old seat plan.

"One close to Mitchie!" Ella demanded.

Mitchie was speechless.

If Mitchie or Shane didn't try to make any moves, Caitlyn and Ella would do all the work.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Shane stretched and yawned as he stood on his front porch the next morning. It was still raining in Holly Ridge and he seemed to get the hang of it. So did Brandon, who was actually running in the rain. Shane snickered as he watched his best friend act stupid. Then he got tired of it. Brandon will always be Brandon_._ He went in and got back to reading Mitchie's journal. He had read a little last night before going to bed. He read about Sasha taking her first step and then tumbling over and bumping her head. He read all of Mitchie's ramblings about the event …

_I was squealing the moment she took her first step. And then screaming when she fell down... She has this bump and gash on her forehead. I remember thinking children with those injuries look funny. And that they must have belonged to irresponsible parents. I've had my share of bumps and bruises and my parents used to get a scolding from my grandparents every time that happened. But it's not like I was a neglected child or anything like that. Now I really know what it's like. No matter how many precautions you take, no matter how safe you think your child can be you can never be too sure because you don't have control over events. And I hate that…I'm seriously never going to forgive myself if that gash leaves a scar on her face or if she develops brain damage or something…_

Then he read about Sasha's first birthday…

_I got home for work early for Sasha's first birthday party. As planned, Caitlyn's 'kids' came. I haven't been around so many children at one time before and it was pretty overwhelming but thanks to the gang we handled everything pretty well. Mom made Sasha a beautiful birthday cake with pink and white frosting. She was so excited about it, especially when she saw the lit candle. We had to light it thrice because she blew them out even before we even started to sing the Birthday Song. She has a lot of presents but she doesn't seem to appreciate them much. Except for the cooking toy set Mom and Dad gave her. She plays with them a lot and Mom can't be happier to see her granddaughter taking after her. I guess Sasha's just pretty familiar with those things. Caitlyn wrote her a song. Ella sent her a scrapbook. I'm sure she'll love them... when she's 16…She had a wonderful day. She was so happy. Wish you were there…_

Shane smiled as he tried to imagine what it would have been like. That's all he could do right now. He turned to the next entry…

_Shane,_

_It's the end of freshman year in college. I wonder how you did. I bet you got good grades and making your parents proud. If that's so, keep it up…_

_Ella's back for the summer and it's crazy here again. It's actually weird. I was looking forward to this because everyone would be here and not be busy but ironically I feel more lonely than ever. All they talk about is college and I couldn't relate. But I guess I have to live with that. Mom and Dad have actually been talking to me about going back to school but I don't know if I can right now. I don't think I can leave Sasha just yet. I'm surely going to miss her and flunk anyway, so what's the use? And besides, I have a wonderful job here in Holly Ridge. What more can I ask for? Oh yeah…YOU._

_Sasha's growing up to be really beautiful and smart. Caitlyn's been "tutoring" her for the past few days using a picture book and she seems to be enjoying it and she's doing really well. Caitlyn's so thrilled about it, too. Well I am too, but discreetly. I just can't believe that Sasha actually speaks now. She knows how to say dog, cat, apple, banana…Not really clearly but she's trying. What else? Oh yeah, She plays with Ella's make-up too…We caught her one day on the floor with Ella's lipstick smothered all over her face. I thought Ella was going to lash on me for that but she actually laughed like a lunatic it scared Sasha she started crying. Now, Ella wants to make Sasha her protégée. _

_You and your daughter sure have crazy antics._

_Mitchie_

Just when Shane was about to turn to the next page, Brandon walked in. Shane cursed under his breath.

"Hey!" Brandon greeted Shane with a high-five. "Someone left this on the porch for you." he said, handing a red colored envelope to Shane.

"What is this?" Shane asked as he took the envelope.

"I don't know. But it looks pretty." Brandon said, grinning.

Shane opened it and took out a wine-red textured paper with white paper on it.

_Jason_

_and_

_Ella_

_request the honor of your presence_

_as they celebrate the sacrament of marriage_

_on Sunday, the second of January, two thousand and five_

_at ten o'clock in the morning;_

_Holly Ridge Chapel._

"Are you sure this is for me?" Shane said, sounding cynical.

"I guess so since it says 'Shane Gray' on it." Brandon said sarcastically.

"Right."

"What is it anyway?" Brandon asked.

"It's an invitation to Jason and Ella's wedding."

"Who's that?" Brandon asked as he grabbed the invitation from Shane.

"Old friends from here."

"I see. Then why do you look so worried?"

"I don't know. It's just been so long since we last saw each other and I think a wedding is a pretty awkward occasion to be in right now."

They were silent for a moment.

"Wait a minute. This isn't about the wedding. It's about Mitchie being _at_ the wedding." Brandon teased. "Am I right?" he added, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"Shut up, Brandon!" Shane said as he threw a pillow at him and picked up Mitchie's journal.

_Shane,_

_I've got big news for you! No this isn't about Sasha…_

_Okay, on second thought, let's just start with her…What can be more exciting than a girl like her? She had her first hair cut a few days ago and the two guys are being a total pain in the *ss! Nate gave me a whole speech about how Sasha looks like a boy right now and that _you_ wouldn't have liked it and Jason just keeps on teasing me by calling her "Shane Jr." Well, she does look like you but don't you feel like giving him a punch in the face now? Nah…I love those guys even when they're *sses. But I love you more…even if you can double the *sses that they both already are. I kid._

_Oh yeah, the big news…Caitlyn and Nate are engaged! They're getting married! They're going to be husband and wife! Can you believe that? Well, I mean it has always been them - Nate and Caitlyn but I can't believe they're finally making it "legal" as Ella calls it. She's so thrilled that one of us is finally going to "have a ring on her finger." You know how shallow Ella can be sometimes. They're parents weren't quite happy with the idea of them getting married in college. But they still gave them they're blessings. They're just worried because Nate and Caitlyn are still pretty young. But I'm happy for them. They're so much in love with each other. So perfect for each other. I envy them for finding the right person early on in their lives and being with each other. _

_But I consider myself lucky to have found you. I love you._

_Mitchie_

Shane thought about what Brandon had said. He was actually thinking of seeing Mitchie at the wedding. He really needed to talk to her. Not because of Sasha. Not to ask her questions. But simply because he really missed her and he just wanted to see her.

* * *

_**That's it for now. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to tell me what you think! :)**_


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"You guys are totally helping me with Sasha's birthday party!" Mitchie squealed on the phone as she mixed another bowl of cookie dough.

"I know!" Ella exclaimed on the other line. "And we're totally meeting up for that tonight."

"And Christmas, too!"

"Right. That too."

"Oops. Call waiting."

"Okay. Bye. See you later!"

"Hello?"

"Mitchie!" the voice said on the other line.

"Who is this?" Mitchie asked.

"It's Donny."

"Oh! Donny! Hey, how are you?" Mitchie can't believe she didn't recognize his voice.

"I'm great. Just tired. How are you?"

"We're good. I thought you were coming down for Christmas?" Mitchie asked.

"Oh no. I'm sorry. I can't." Donny stammered as he tried to find ways on how to explain himself.

"I see." Mitchie replied. She wasn't disappointed. And it scared her. "So you won't be here for New Year's or Ella and Jason' wedding either?"

"I don't know, Mitchie. But I'll try. I'm so sorry."

"No. It's okay. I understand."

"Just tell Ella and Jason congratulations for me, okay?"

"Okay, I will."

"So, I bet you guys are pretty busy there?"

"Yeah…_very_." Mitchie said, licking cookie dough off her thumb.

"Is Sasha there?"

"No. She's at Caitlyn and Nate's."

"Too bad." Donny sighed. "I wanted to wish her a happy birthday."

"Oh that's tomorrow." Mitchie reminded him.

"Oh yeah! I forgot she was born Christmas _Day _not Christmas _Eve_."

"Yeah…"

"I wanted to greet her anyway. In case I don't get to call tomorrow."

"Don't worry. I'll tell her you called."

"Thanks, Mitchie."

"No problem…"

There was that silence that Mitchie hated yet was getting too familiar with.

"Are you sure you guys are okay?" Donny asked. "I mean with Shane around…"

"Well, I haven't spoken to Shane yet if that's what you meant."

"I see."

"But for now, everything's okay."

"Fine."

Silence.

"I have to go now." Donny said.

"Yeah, me too. Take care. Bye."

"I love you."

"I love you." Mitchie said, almost whispering.

Mitchie hung up and stared at the floor.

"Who was that?"

Mitchie was startled but she smiled when she saw Connie.

"Oh. It was…Donny."

"Oh…how is he?" Connie said busy making the finishing touches on her dishes.

"He's fine. He won't be coming down for Christmas though." Mitchie explained.

"That's unfortunate…Are you all right, honey?" Connie asked.

"I'm good." Mitchie said smiling. "Really good."

* * *

Mitchie watched Sasha as she happily played around the Christmas tree that evening. Sasha looked so pretty in her red dress and black shoes. She loved the way Sasha squealed as the lights on the tree flickered and changed colors. She loved the glow in her daughter's eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Mitchie Torres!" Ella said as she bounced in front of her, causing her to awake from her trance.

"Merry Christmas…Ella…Pador!" she answered back.

"You mean Ella Scott?" Ella said, wiggling her hand with the engagement ring in Mitchie's face.

"Right. Totally forgot."

"Totally fine." Ella said, sitting next to Mitchie. "So why are you sitting so quietly here in your own little corner?"

"Nothing…I was just thinking about…things." Mitchie answered smiling weakly.

"Well, the holiday season can do that to you." Ella said as she held up a glass of wine.

"Oh yeah, that too." Mitchie said, struggling not to laugh. "I just have a lot of things in my mind right now." Mitchie added, seriously speaking.

"I understand." Ella said, empathetically. "You've gone through a lot. I've never told you this before and I know I should have, but I really admire you and I'm really proud of you for being such a trooper!" Ella added, smiling at her best friend. "I don't know what I would have done if I were in your shoes."

"Yeah. Thanks. But I couldn't have done it without you guys."

"Awww!" Ella squealed. "That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard!"

"Really? Not Jason's 'I love yous'?" Mitchie mocked as she looked at Jason's direction. "What are you doing sitting here with me anyway?" she asked Ella. "Why not go to your groom?"

"Forget about him for a second! I'll be having him for the rest of my life anyway!" Ella exclaimed.

Mitchie laughed.

"But I've got news for you, young lady." Ella said, her voice coming down to a whisper.

"You're pregnant?!"

"No! And this isn't about me!" Ella said, rather annoyed that Mitchie stole her thunder.

"Okay. I'm all ears."

"Guess who sent their R.S.V.P. this morning?" Ella asked her acting like an excited school girl.

"Erm…Zac Efron?" Mitchie asked sarcastically.

"Make a wilder guess!" Ella whispered in the same sarcastic tone.

"Seriously…who?"

"Shane!" Ella shrieked.

"Shane?"

"Shane Gray!" Ella nodded excitedly, waiting for Mitchie's reaction.

"You have nothing else to say?" Ella asked rather annoyed that she couldn't elicit more emotion from Mitchie.

"What else can I say?" Mitchie said defensively. "I mean you guys sent him an invitation. It's just right that he sends you an R.S.V.P."

"Do you know what an R.S.V.P. means?!"

"Répondez s'il vous plait?"

Ella slumped her shoulders and gave Mitchie a look saying "duh."

"Please respond?" Mitchie asked wincing.

"Don't act stupid with me, young lady! I know you're smarter than that." Ella said, her palm held up threatening to smack Mitchie.

"I'm sorry."

They were silent for a moment.

"So want to hear my theory?" Ella asked.

"You have a theory on Shane's R.S.V.P.?!" Mitchie asked. "You're insane!"

"Yes! I know that! I don't care if you don't want to hear it but here goes. He's totally coming to our wedding to see you!"

"No he's not!" Mitchie said, although the thought brought a smile to her face.

"He is!" Ella insisted.

"Did he say so?" Mitchie asked.

"No."

"Then he's not." Mitchie said, trying to reason out like Ella.

"Come on Mitchie! Why else will he be coming?"

"Because you're his friends!" Mitchie argued.

"Are we _that_ close?!"

Mitchie gasped. "Of course you are!"

"Okay. Why are we even arguing about this? Shane's coming and that's all that matters!" Ella said, standing up with a huge grin on her face.

Mitchie just watched Ella as she walked towards Jason, swaying hips.

"_That woman should have been a lawyer!" _she thought to herself.

Mitchie thought about what Ella had just said and submerged herself in thoughts of Shane until Sasha came to her and forced her to open presents.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"Good morning, birthday girl." Mitchie whispered in her daughter's ear the next morning.

Sasha's eyes fluttered open. She squinted, her eyes still adjusting to the bright morning light. Then she got a clear view of her mother's radiant face smiling down on her. She smiled back.

"Happy Birthday!" Mitchie squealed as she tickled Sasha.

Sasha laughed so hard, Mitchie had to stop when she heard her daughter wheezing.

"Merry Christmas, Mommy." Sasha greeted as she sat up and hugged Mitchie.

Mitchie sighed. "Merry Christmas to you, too." She said as she tucked Sasha's hair behind her ears. "Get up now, princess. Aren't you excited? Four years old!" Mitchie said pulling Sasha up.

"Can show mommy four on your fingers?" Mitchie asked as she cradled Sasha.

Sasha held up her hand then struggled trying to put down each finger one by one. She finally succeeded in holding her thumb down.

"That's my girl!" Mitchie said as she hugged her daughter tight. "I love you, you know?"

Sasha nodded then smiled. "I love you too, mommy."

Nothing was more fulfilling than hearing her daughter say those words. Mitchie smiled as she looked back on the events following Sasha's birth. She couldn't what her life would be like right now without Sasha.

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Brandon whispered, rather annoyed that he had to stay with Shane in a car parked in front of the Torres' home and speak in whispers.

"Shhh!" Shane hissed, rather annoyed. They have only been there for ten minutes and Brandon couldn't stay still.

"As if someone would even hear us here!" Brandon commented.

"Just shut up and...just shut up!"

Brandon crossed his arms and cursed under his breath.

"Someone's coming." Shane said, sounding excited. Brandon started peeking, too.

"Who's that?" Brandon asked.

"Mitchie."

"Oh." Brandon said, as he watched with wonder.

Shane watched as Mitchie covered the tiny tables with colorful plastic sheets. Shane loved the way the sun shone on Mitchie's brown hair and how the wind blew it away from her pretty face. He loved the way Mitchie smiled as she looked at her work with great satisfaction. Then Mitchie looked his way. Shane ducked.

"Sh*t!" he whispered. "Do you think she saw us?" he asked Brandon, worriedly.

"I don't know man. She looked right this way." Brandon answered, shrugging his shoulders.

Shane slowly raised his head and peeped out of the window. He heaved a sigh of relief when he saw Mitchie talking to her mom.

* * *

"Sasha's going to love this!" Connie squealed.

"I know. But this isn't really going to be a surprise for her because she picked these out herself." Mitchie said giggling as she pointed at the tables.

Connie laughed.

"I better go in and get her dressed." Mitchie said walking up the porch.

"I better go and get her cake." Connie said walking towards her car.

* * *

"Duck!" Shane whispered as he pulled Brandon down.

"What? That was just her mom!"

Shane gave him an annoyed look.

"There! Now they're gone!" Brandon said, as he sat up straight.

* * *

"Close your eyes, princess. You're going to get shampoo in your eyes."

Sasha closed her eyes shut then shrieked as the cold water touched her skin.

Mitchie giggled.

"That wasn't so bad." Mitchie said as she switched the shower off. "You still want to stay in the tub for a while?"

Sasha shook her head. "My fingers are wrinkled."

She shivered as she stood up and Mitchie wrapped her in a towel and carried her out of the tub.

Sasha giggled as Mitchie cuddled her.

"My my! You smell like heaven!" Mitchie exclaimed as she kissed Sasha.

"Mommy! You're tickling me!"

* * *

"Aren't we going yet?" Brandon yawned. They've been staying out there for about thirty minutes but it already felt like a lifetime to Brandon.

"The party hasn't even started yet." Shane said through gritted teeth. He was so tired of Brandon's whining and complaining and wondered why he even asked him to come in the first place.

"You mean we're staying in here until the party ends?!"

"Yes…And this is a children's party. It's not like it's going to end at midnight." Shane stated, matter-of-factly.

"But…"

"Shut up now. Someone's coming."

* * *

"Stop running, Sasha." Mitchie said as she walked out of the front door. "You might trip and you're in a dress."

Sasha turned and her purple dress twirled around her legs.

Mitchie smiled as she watched her daughter and then a pang of guilt hit her.

"_Shane's just a street away."_ She thought to herself. She had always wished for Shane to magically appear every time Sasha turned a year older. Now he was right there in Holly Ridge, yet it seemed like he was still so far away.

"Mitchie!" Ella squealed, breaking Mitchie's train of thought.

"Auntie Ella!" Sasha screamed as she ran into Ella' arms.

"Woah!" Ella exclaimed as she propped Sasha on her hip. "Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you." Sasha replied, batting her eyelashes.

"Sweetie, look. Your friends are here." Mitchie said excitedly as she pointed to a horde of noisy children running into the front yard.

Sasha scrambled out of Ella' arms and ran to meet them.

Mitchie and Ella laughed as they watched the children pile up over the place.

* * *

"That girl looks so familiar…" Brandon said squinting.

"Who? Mitchie?"

"No! The other one."

"Ella?"

"She's the girl in the club! The drunk one!"

"You hit on Ella?! You have no idea what you're getting yourself into." Shane snickered.

Brandon looked at him, vexed.

* * *

"Starting the party without us?" Nate and Caitlyn commented.

"Yeah." Ella teased.

"Good thing you guys are here." Mitchie said.

"Where's Jason?" Nate asked.

"Oh don't ask. He left an ambiguous note by my side this morning. I hope he's doing something about that wedding of ours. If I find him cheating on me, I'm going to murder him in his sleep." Ella rambled.

"Glad I asked." Nate said shrugging.

"Nate, can you stay with the kids for a while?" Mitchie asked.

"Sure. No problem."

"Girls, I need your help." Mitchie said, pulling Caitlyn and Ella inside.

"Why aren't these kids with their parents?" Ella wondered, looking through the kitchen window at the chaos the children were creating.

"Let me think? Because this is a children's party?" Caitlyn mocked.

"Yeah? Looks more like day care to me." Ella retorted, making a face. "I mean, how is Mitchie going to handle all of them?!"

"That's what you and Caitlyn are here for." Mitchie said, matter-of-factly.

Ella gulped.

"I've got the cake." Connie said, walking into the kitchen.

"Good. Did Sasha see you?" Mitchie asked, taking the box from her mother.

"No. She was pretty preoccupied with Nate." Connie replied, smiling at Caitlyn.

"Oh no…"Mitchie sighed as she frowned upon her daughter's birthday cake.

Ella and Caitlyn crowded around the table.

"What's wrong?" Connie asked, walking towards Mitchie.

"They spelt Sasha's name wrong."

"Awwww…" Caitlyn sighed. "Who spells Sasha with a 'c'?" Caitlyn commented, as if it was the stupidest thing in the world.

"Sacha Baron Cohen." Ella replied.

"Who the hell is that?!" Caitlyn asked.

"Borat."

Mitchie winced.

"Don't worry, I can fix that." Connie said, pulling her sleeves up.

"Really?" Mitchie asked, with a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"Yeah. I just need egg whites, a pinch of salt, some sugar aaaand…yeah…pink food coloring."

"Wow!" Ella and Caitlyn exclaimed, as they watched Connie get to work.

"Thanks Mom! You're the best!" Mitchie squealed.

"No problem." Connie replied, as she looked at Mitchie who was jumping and clapping her hands with delight.

* * *

"Okay, here's another one. Why is 6 afraid of 7?"

Nate was trying his best to control the crowd of children around him.

"Why Uncle Nate?" Sasha asked.

"Because 7 ate 9!"

Sasha's eyebrows furrowed.

"Get it? 7 _8_ 9? 7 _ate_ 9? Like 7 had 9 for dinner…" Nate explained.

"I knew that!" a chubby little boy said rudely.

"Oh yeah, then why didn't you answer it?" Nate challenged him. He was losing his temper…and his sanity.

"I'm tired of sitting here. Let's just go play." Sasha said standing up.

"Okay." said Nate standing up. "Play what?"

"Hide and seek!" shrieked the chubby little boy. "We hide. You seek." he added, pointing a finger at Nate.

"Okay." Nate said, a little threatened by the little boy. "I'll count to 10 and…"

"100!" the boy said.

"Hey, that's unfair!" Nate snapped.

The children started chanting "100" over and over again, overwhelming Nate.

"Quiet!" Sasha shouted, and the children silenced to Nate's relief.

"Just count until 100, Uncle Nate." she said, looking at Nate. "You're probably going to cheat anyway."

"What?" Nate asked, confused.

Sasha tried to wink at him but Nate got her point.

"Right…cheat." he said under his breath. _"Now why didn't I think of that?"_ he thought to himself.

"Ready, Uncle Nate."

* * *

"All done!" Connie cheered, as she rubbed her hands on her apron.

"Yay!" Ella cheered.

"Mom, that looks amazing!"

"Honey, I just changed the spelling. It's nothing." Connie said.

"Let's bring it out now. I'm sure Sasha's dying to see it." Caitlyn said.

* * *

"80…85…90…95…100…I hope you guys are hiding now. I'm coming!" Nate yelled as he turned towards an empty yard.

He started to walk, thinking of the places where the children could have possibly hidden. But soon enough he had to stop thinking. The children gave themselves away by giggling a little too loud.

"Gotcha!" Nate said, as he jumped behind a big old tree where a bunch of little girls ran out screaming, almost toppling him over.

"Someone's hiding under the table!" shouted one of the little girls.

"Hey! No fair!" yelled the other girl under the table, who came out with her arms crossed. "That's unfair!" she yelled again, this time looking at Nate with angry eyes.

"Okay…nothing to get mad about…Let's pretend I didn't see you." Nate said, slowly stepping away from the steaming mad girl.

"What took you so long?!" complained the chubby little boy who loved to…well…complain.

"Okay kids, gather round!" said Caitlyn in a sing-song voice, as she and the rest of the ladies walked out the door.

"You're a life-saver!" Nate mouthed to his beloved wife as a group of cheering children past him.

"Get your vocal cords ready." Ella said as she lit the candles on the birthday cake. "Let's sing 'Happy Birthday' for Sasha!"

The children cheered louder and then sang the birthday song in their own, individual keys.

"Wait." Mitchie said looking around. "Where's Sasha?"

"Yeah…Where _is _Sasha?" Caitlyn said, as she glared at Nate who just shrugged.

* * *

"What's happening now?" Brandon asked tiredly as he looked at his watch.

"Don't you see the birthday cake?" Shane replied as if it was the most obvious thing on the planet as he watched vigilantly.

"Can I hide over here?" asked a tiny voice.

Shane and Brandon, baffled, stared at the little girl who was also staring up at them.

* * *

**_That's it for now. How is it so far?_**

**_School starts tomorrow so I may not get to update as much as I used to. :(( _**

**_But I'll try to finish this story before things get too overwhelming here. I'll try to get in 5 chapters a day (if I can and if it's not too much for you guys.) Please be patient with me. :)_**

**_And I just realized that it's been 20+ chapters and Shane and Mitchie STILL aren't together. But I promise, it'll happen. Once again, I ask for your patience. :)_**

**_Thank you so much for reading and appreciating my story! :D_**


	24. Chapter 23

_**Okay, first let me clear what I said in my last note -I'm in nursing school so sometimes we do have class on weekends. I know, it's suicide. But most of the time it's fun! :)**_

_**On with the next chapter...  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 23**

"I swear, Mitchie! She was just here!" Nate said, his voice all pitchy and high. "We were sitting around and I was telling them some jokes and she got bored so she said we'll just play hide-and-seek."

Mitchie was silent.

"Well, maybe she's just hiding here somewhere." Connie said.

That made Mitchie feel a little better. "Yeah…maybe."

"Okay, let's start looking for her then." Caitlyn suggested.

* * *

"Sasha?"

Shane felt her name get caught in his throat.

"Sasha, what are you doing here?" he asked again.

"We're playing hide-and-seek and I need a place to hide." Sasha stated matter-of-factly as she climbed into the car which surprised Shane and Brandon.

Shane was silent for a moment as he watched his daughter smooth down her dress and wiggle her feet. Then she looked up at him.

"Hi daddy!" she said, grinning at him.

Shane's mouth dropped open. _"Wow!"_he thought to himself. It was the first time Sasha had been _this_ close to him. And now she was calling him Daddy? Shane never imagined he was going to be at ease around her. In fact, he thought he could get used to this.

He smiled back at her.

"Weren't you fighting with mommy?"

Shane's eyes grew wide as Brandon's eyes narrowed.

"No I wasn't." Shane replied, defensively.

"Don't lie."

Looks like Sasha was a tough kid to handle.

"I know that night was pretty…unpleasant." Shane stuttered. "But we weren't fighting."

Sasha shrugged then started clicking her heels together again and again.

"It's my birthday today, you know?" Sasha said, breaking the silence, flashing them a toothed grin.

"Yeah, I do." Shane said, smiling.

"Good." Sasha said, nodding her head and then went back to clicking her heels. "It's Jesus' birthday, too."

"Yeah, I knew that too." Shane said, watching her, amazed.

"Good."

"And how old are you today?"

"Four." Sasha replied, holding up her palm.

"Right."

"Right." Sasha mimicked.

They were silent once again. Shane was at a loss for words. He couldn't believe he was sitting this close to his daughter. His and Mitchie's daughter.

"Nice dress." Shane said.

"I know. Mommy bought it for me."

"Having fun?"

"Yes."

"You go to school?"

"Yes."

"You like school?"

"Hmmm…not so much." Sasha grimaced.

"Yeah, me too." Shane said.

"You're too _old_ for school!"

"Right. Yeah, I knew that." Shane said, straightening up. Sasha was too smart for him. "I meant when I was your age, I didn't like school either."

"But Mommy says school's good. So I guess it's okay." Sasha added.

Shane nodded.

"What else does Mommy say?" Shane asked, intrigued.

"She loves me." Sasha replied. "She says that every morning and every night."

"Right. Wh…"

"And when she takes me to school and when she picks me up and after we come home from church and when I'm sick…" Sasha added, cutting Shane off.

Shane smiled. Sasha was good company.

* * *

"She's not inside." Connie said, emerging from the front door, this time really worried.

"_Where on earth is that girl?"_ Mitchie thought to herself. She was worried out of her wits. But most of all, she was scared. What if something bad had happened to her?

"Where did you see her go?" she asked Nate.

"I don't know. I was counting…with my eyes closed." he replied, which elicited more glares from Caitlyn.

"But where else would she go?" Mitchie said, her voice breaking.

"I don't know." Caitlyn said. "Sasha!" she hollered.

"Come out, sweetie. The game's over."

* * *

"…Most of the time I'm at the coffee shop."

"The coffee shop?"

"Yes. That's where Mommy works." Sasha explained.

"Right."

"Where do _you_ work?"

"I haven't found a job yet." Shane replied.

"Okay."

"So what do you do at the coffee shop all day?" Shane inquired.

"I play most of the time but sometimes I do my _homework_. Otherwise, I people-watch."

"People-watch?" Shane asked, surprised at the term used.

"Yes. That's what Mommy does sometimes. I like doing it, too. People are interesting. Especially old ones."

"I see." Shane said.

"SASHA!"

Shane panicked when he heard Mitchie's frantic voice.

"I think you should go back now. They're already looking for you." he told Sasha. If he could, he would have pushed her out the car. He didn't know what he was going to do, or say, if Mitchie saw him there, snooping around.

"Sasha!" Shane heard Mitchie's worried voice again.

"You should go now, sweetie." Shane said, opening the door.

"Don't you want to come over and have some birthday cake?" Sasha asked him, looking at him. It almost seemed like she was pleading.

"I can't." was all Shane could say.

"Okay." Sasha said shrugging and then she slid off the car seat onto the hard tarmac.

"Happy Birthday, Sasha." Shane said. He hesitated hugging her for fear that Sasha might get confused with the situation or maybe something worse. But he still ended up doing so. And he couldn't explain what he felt when Sasha hugged him back. He smiled but at the same time he wanted to cry.

Shane looked left and right and let Sasha walk on when he felt the coast was clear.

"Goodbye." Shane said.

Sasha stopped on her tracks and looked back. Shane looked at her questioningly.

"You know what?" she asked.

Shane shook his head.

"You're nice. I don't know why mommy was mad at you."

Shane's mouth twitched upward a little.

"I'm sure she has her reasons." Shane replied, hoping that would be enough explanation.

Sasha turned away and started walking. Shane smile as he watched her take her tiny steps and her dress sway to and fro.

"Sasha?"

Sasha turned back.

"Ahuh?"

"Please don't tell Mi…your mom…that I was here and that you saw me."

Sasha nodded and was on her way again.

"One more thing."

"What is it?!" Sasha said turning swiftly, her hands closed into fists. She was obviously annoyed. One minute this man was practically pushing her out of his car and now it seemed like he was making excuses to make her stay.

"Don't run away and hide in other people's cars. You don't know what other people can do. Okay?"

"Okay. Okay." Sasha mumbled stomping her way back home.

Shane laughed. She was so tiny but was so full of personality. She may look like Shane but her mind was all Mitchie…well maybe we can toss in a little of Caitlyn and Ella in there, too. But Sasha was mostly Mitchie.

* * *

"Maybe it's time to call the police?" Ella suggested.

"Why?!" Mitchie asked.

"Well…because your daughter is missing?" Ella explained, looking at Mitchie as if she had gone nuts.

"I'm sure she's somewhere around here." Mitchie said. Or at least, that's what she wanted to believe.

"Yeah. And besides you can't report someone as _missing_ unless they're gone for more than 24 hours." Nate stated.

Caitlyn watched Mitchie's face turn pale.

"There's no need to call the police and Sasha is all right." Caitlyn said firmly as she walked up to Mitchie.

"Mommy?"

Mitchie felt her knees go weak when she heard her daughter's tiny voice. She didn't want to turn around for fear that she might have just heard it in her head and Sasha wasn't really there. But when everyone started calling her daughter's name, she looked back and then saw Sasha, staring up at her and wiping her sweaty palms on her birthday dress.

"Where have you been?" Mitchie asked, sounding half-reprimanding and half-worried, as she ran towards Sasha, knelt before her and hugged her.

"I…I…" Sasha started. "I was hiding from Uncle Nate…he took so long…I fell asleep." she lied effectively that everyone just started laughing, forgetting about the anxiety they were feeling just minutes ago.

"Don't do that again." Mitchie sighed. "I was scared to death."

"I won't. I promise." Sasha whispered in her ear. "Now can I have cake?"

"Of course you can." Mitchie said smiling, as she walked with Sasha, little-hand-in-hand, to the table.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! :) **_


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"We're home." Shane said, nudging Brandon to wake up.

Brandon grunted as he opened his eyes. "We are?"

"I can't believe you fell asleep." Shane said, shaking his head.

"What happened?" Brandon asked, as they got out of the car.

"Well…I was having a little chat with Sasha and then the next thing I knew, after I sent her off, you were snoring like a boar."

"I mean, did you get to talk to Mitchie or something?" Brandon asked, sounding irritated.

"Uhmmm…No."

"Man! You're slow!" Brandon said, slapping his forehead.

"Look who's talking?!" Shane said flopping on the couch, picking up Mitchie's journal.

"Okay. If you're going to do that then I'm out of here." Brandon warned.

"Well then if that's the case…Goodbye." Shane said, grinning at Brandon who walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

Shane chuckled. He delighted in Brandon's annoyance.

_Shane,_

_ Summer days are here again. It's an oven outside! I literally want to bathe in ice water! Sasha…she's always hanging outside in her wading pool. I think she's even got a tan now…_

_ Caitlyn and Nate's wedding is just a month away. Can you believe that? I don't know why they're in such a hurry. I mean, they're only in college. They have a whole lifetime to spend their lives together. Oh well…I'm in no position to judge them. When you fall in love, you fall in love. Love…look where it's got me. Not that I'm complaining…_

_ God, it's so hot in here. I think I might go down to Lake Rock now…On second thought, never mind. It'll just remind me of you and make me miss you more than I already do. Not that I don't want to be reminded of you. But I don't think that's a good idea right now. I wonder how you're summer's going?_

_ Anyway, that's all for now. Gotta go check on Sasha now._

_ -Mitchie_

Shane smiled as he read. He remembered his first summer without Mitchie so well. He had felt like running back to Holly Ridge the moment his last class ended and go back to Mitchie. And then he bumped into Tess. The rest is history.

_Shane,_

_ I guess the heat wave didn't last too long. It's not really cold but it's not that hot anymore either. I think it's even drizzling outside, too. I think we'll be back to the rainy season in no time. Okay, enough with the weather forecasting now. What else can I talk about? Oh yeah…Sasha…Well, the drizzling pushed her back in the house again. And being bored and the curious age that she is right now, she loves snooping around. She's always under the table or under my bed and maybe if it wasn't too cold in the refrigerator, she'd go in there too. She'd practically go in any place she'll fit in. Aside from that, she has another hobby – pulling things out. She pulled all the books down from the shelf, at least the ones that she could carry. She pulled the telephone cord out and few minutes ago she was just tugging at the curtains. And one time, she pulled my drawer out and saw your pictures. It was the first time she'd seen them but for a second I thought she actually knew you by the way she stared at them. I kept picturing her in my mind's eye, walking up to me and asking me who was in the pictures, but she didn't. I mean, she can't even talk straight yet. She dropped them and left. And I hid them somewhere safer. Not that I'm trying to hide you from her but you know how it is…Who am I kidding? No you don't. But I wish you did. I sound crazy, right?_

_ I have to go now, she's awake from her nap and who knows what havoc she might cause. I might go ask mom to child-proof the house._

_-Mitchie_

_"No wonder she didn't know me." _Shane thought to himself. _"Mitchie had been hiding the truth from her as well."_ he added. Not like he was blaming Mitchie. He had learnt a lot of things from this experience and one of those things is putting the past behind.

_Shane,_

_ I guessed right. We're back to sweater season now. But it's better than the heat. Or maybe I'm just used to it. _

_ The weather's not being friendly to Caitlyn and Nate, though. They had to cancel their garden wedding because of the rain. I feel so bad because Caitlyn's been looking forward to it and now she can't have it and she's really upset. I mean, you get married only once in a lifetime, right? Well except for those serial monogamists or polygamists…Okay, I got derailed from my train of thought again…Anyway, back to the story…I was just thinking, Caitlyn shouldn't be that upset about this. I mean, it's just a small part of her wedding. On second thought, a girl can get married only once in a lifetime she should deserve the best. Oh my goodness! I'm like my own debate these days!_

_ I wonder if I'll ever get to feel like Caitlyn is feeling right now. You know, get to prepare for my own wedding and have pre-wedding jitters. I mean I've dreamt of my own wedding ever since I was a little girl. But now everything just seems so cloudy. Maybe it might never happen to me…You must be thinking I must be sick for even thinking about this. But honestly, every time I think about it, it's always you who I picture waiting for me at the altar. _

_I'm such a lovesick fool._

_-Mitchie_

Shane didn't think it was silly of Mitchie for thinking about her own wedding, but he was surprised. And to think she still pictures him as her groom. Shane smiled at the thought of marrying Mitchie and spending the rest of his life with her. He fell asleep and dreamt about Mitchie as his wife after he got tired of thinking of perfect ways to propose.


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

"Sasha, you can play with those tomorrow. Time for bed now." Mitchie said, sounding so mommy-like, as she picked up wrapping paper and ribbons scattered all over Sasha's room.

"But mommy, you said tomorrow's rest day." Sasha whined.

"I know."

"So I'll play tonight and sleep tomorrow."

Mitchie smiled. "But you need your sleep, sweetie?" she said, as she sat next to Sasha on her bed.

Sasha sighed.

"Tell you what, _we_ sleep tonight then _we'll_ play tomorrow…all day if you want to. Does that sound good to you?"

"Okay!" Sasha said smiling and pulling her covers up to her chin.

"That's my good girl!" Mitchie said as she tucked Sasha in. "Goodnight." she said, kissing Sasha's forehead.

"Goodnight, Mommy." Sasha said, closing her eyes, taking a deep breath.

Mitchie smiled as she watched Sasha drift off to sleep, feeling ever so grateful for having her. She stood up when she felt that Sasha was already in deep slumbers then turned off the lights.

"Mommy?" she heard Sasha say as she was about to close the door.

"I thought you were already asleep?" Mitchie said, sounding amazingly stern and sweet all at the same time.

She turned the lights back on and saw Sasha smile a little.

"What is it?" she asked her daughter, as she cuddled next to her.

"It's bad to lie, right mommy?"

"Yes…In general." Mitchie replied, tucking Sasha's hair behind her ears. "Why?"

"I lied, Mommy."

Mitchie eyed her daughter curiously.

"What do you mean?" she asked her.

"I really didn't fall asleep while hiding from Uncle Nate."

"Then what happened?"

"_Please don't tell me you were molested!"_ Mitchie prayed silently.

"I saw daddy."

"Daddy?"

"Shane."

"Oh…" Mitchie said, heaving a sigh of relief. "When? How?"

"I hid in his car."

"Okay…" Mitchie said, sounding very interested. "Tell me more." she said, making herself comfortable on Sasha's bed.

"He let me hide in his car. He's really nice, mommy. Why do you hate him so much?"

"I don't hate him!" Mitchie said, defensively, her voice a pitch higher than normal.

"You two should be together." Sasha said, nonchalantly.

"What?!" Mitchie sat up. "Did he tell you that?"

Sasha shook her head. "He said you two weren't fighting."

"That's true. We're not."

"Then why did you scream at him and push him out the house?"

"Oh, that one…"

Mitchie stared into space for a moment then looked at Sasha who was staring at her, waiting for an explanation.

"Why do people lie even when it's bad?" Sasha asked, all of a sudden.

"People do that because they're only human. Sometimes they go crazy, sometimes they get scared of things. Sometimes, they're just really _really_ mean. I guess there are a million reasons why people lie. Lying becomes bad because sometimes you hurt other people when the truth comes out. Or you hurt yourself."

"I'm sorry, mommy if I hurt you." Sasha said, sadly.

"It's okay…I know you didn't mean to." Mitchie said, hugging her.

Mitchie looked at her daughter and thought of what she had just said. She had been practically lying to Sasha all her life. Her secret felt like a balloon slowly growing with time. Sooner or later, it was going to burst and she would have hurt a lot of people she loved, most of all Sasha. Mitchie didn't want to wait for that day to come.

"You want to know a secret?" she whispered, not wanting to call it a "lie."

Sasha nodded, glad that her mother was not mad at her at all.

"Okay, Sasha…I don't know if you're going to understand a word I'm going to say but I think I'll tell you _everything_ now. You can go berserk on me when you're thirty, okay?" Mitchie started.

"What's berserk?" Sasha asked.

"Never mind." Mitchie replied immediately. "Anyway, you know why Shane…I mean, _daddy_, was never here?"

"Nope." Sasha shook her head.

"That's because he didn't know about you at all…until now." Mitchie explained.

Sasha just stared at her blankly.

"Remember I told you something about things happening when you don't want them to happen. Like when you wanted to go out to play but then it started raining. You didn't want that to happen but it did, right?"

Sasha nodded.

"And no matter how much you wanted the rain to stop you couldn't because you didn't have control over things."

Sasha nodded again. Mitchie breathed deeply.

"Well you sort of came into my life…unexpectedly."

Sasha just looked at her, obviously not understanding what she was saying.

"And I was a total wreck back then. I was confused and I didn't know what to do. But for some weird reason, I had to think of Shane first before I thought of myself." Mitchie rambled. "You see, Sha…your father and I were just fresh out of high school and we were looking forward to college. I mean, we knew we weren't going to be together but still…College! That was a big thing. When you're young you have a lot of big dreams and you have this image of your life…And then the unexpected things started happening…You came…And I knew if I told him about you back then he would have stayed and I would have been much much happier. But then he was so excited about going off to college in some big city. He wanted to do a lot of things. And if he stayed, he wouldn't get to do that. And I didn't want to spoil things for your daddy. So I let him go. So, here I am…Here we are!" she ended, with a smile. "Do you understand me, sweetie?"

Sasha nodded and blinked. "Why did you do that?"

"Because I love him so much." Mitchie replied immediately. "When you love someone so much, you'd be willing to sacrifice your own happiness for them. It's insane! But that's the way it is."

"You're not happy?" Sasha asked, taken aback.

"Of course I am…Even if I didn't get to fulfill my dreams, I have you. And that's enough to make me happy."

"You think daddy's happy?" Sasha asked.

"I don't know, sweetheart. But I hope he is." Mitchie replied, hugging Sasha.

"Mommy?"

"Mmhmm?"

"I'm tired now of all this talk. Can I sleep now?"

Mitchie laughed and broke off the hug, tucking Sasha back to bed and relieved that she was back to considering issues fit for a four-year-old.

"I love you, Mommy. And this time, I'm not lying."


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Shane woke up to Brandon nudging him.

"Wake up, Shane! It's almost one in the afternoon! How long are you planning to stay in bed?"

"What do you want?" Shane muttered sleepily, pulling a pillow over his head.

"Shane, wake up. I'm hungry."

"Do I look like food to you?" Shane asked sarcastically.

"No. But there's nothing in the kitchen." Brandon explained.

"Damn it…" Shane mumbled, sitting up. "Atchooo! Atchooo!"

"Someone's got the sniffles!" Brandon teased.

Shane eyed him furiously as he got out of bed to change and drive off to get groceries.

* * *

"This one? Or _this_ one?" Mitchie asked holding out two little black dresses in front of Sasha who was already dressed up and sitting pretty on her bed.

Sasha shook her head.

"You don't like _both_ of them?" Mitchie sighed.

"Nope." Sasha answered, giggling. "They're _black_. It's not Auntie Ella and Uncle Jason's funeral, you know."

"All right then." Mitchie said as she tossed the two dresses on the mountain of clothes piled up on one side of her room. "I don't think I've got anymore dresses." She sighed as she fixed her bathrobe and rummaged through her closet again.

"I'm sure you'll find something there, Mommy." Sasha assured her. "You always do."

Mitchie sighed as she continued to pull out dresses out of her closet and got disapproving looks from Sasha.

"Okay this is the last one." Mitchie stated, as she pulled out a satin emerald-green dress. "If this doesn't work, you're going to that rehearsal dinner alone." she said, attempting humor.

"You can always wear jeans." Sasha stated matter-of-factly. "But that dress is nice, mommy."

"Really?" Mitchie asked looking at the dress one more time for assurance. Yes, it didn't look bad. It didn't look bad at all. _"Finally!"_ she thought to herself.

* * *

"So reading Mitchie's diary still tops your agenda for today?" Brandon asked Shane although he already knew the answer.

Shane nodded then sneezed really hard several times.

"You can leave me here, Brandon." Shane said, sniffling. "It's not like I'm asking you to stay home and take care of me."

"You bet I'm going out!" Brandon exclaimed.

"Good. I don't need your whining here." Shane whispered.

"What's that now?"

"Nothing." Shane sniffled. "I said go on."

Brandon left. Shane stared at the journal. It felt like he had already read a million entries yet there was still so much he had to go through. He wished he could finish soon so he could talk to Mitchie and be with her instead of just her journal.

_Shane,_

_ I have never been so busy in my entire life! _

_I landed the duty of Caitlyn's maid of honor after something that seemed like the Olympics. Caitlyn was actually worrying about who to pick between Ella and myself although we assured her that she could choose whoever she wanted and there would be no hard feelings. After all, there was still the job of being a bridesmaid. Caitlyn chose her maid of honor by conducting the ever so popular coin toss. I chose heads so here I am! Yay!_

_ But who knew it would be this difficult?! No offense to Caitlyn, but she's the most absent-minded worrywart of a bride I've ever seen. It's so not like her at all. But then again, it's her wedding and it happens only once._

_ Anyway, I've got to go. I have a seating plan to arrange, R.S.V.P.s to tend to, 'Thank You' cards to print (We could actually get some from Hallmark, but then none of them seem to be perfect for Caitlyn) and a dress-fitting in 15 minutes!_

_-Mitchie_

_P.S. If you're wondering about Sasha, she's playing flower girl and she's doing great!_

_

* * *

  
_

"That's more like it!" Sasha squealed after Mitchie had finally zipped her dress up.

Mitchie smiled at Sasha's comment. And at the fact that the dress still fit her. _"When was the last time I wore this thing?" _Mitchie thought to herself.

"You need help with shoes, too?" Sasha asked after a long moment of silence.

"Not really. But then to save time, tell me which one you like." Mitchie said, as she smoothed down her dress and looked at five pairs of shoes lined up against the wall.

"I like that black sparkly one." Sasha said without even looking. Obviously, she'd already made a choice.

"Okay, _Girl friend_!" Mitchie squealed to match Sasha's excitement.

Sasha giggled, glad that she was being treated like an adult and was being asked her opinion.

Mitchie looked at her watched. "Oooh! Thirty minutes left!" she exclaimed, as she hurried and sat at her dresser and started putting her makeup.

Sasha walked up to her a few minutes later and stared at her.

"You want some too?" Mitchie asked, holding out her lipstick.

"Nope." Sasha replied. "Too red." she said, making a wiping movement over her mouth.

"Oh…" Mitchie said, taking one last look at herself in the mirror before heading for tissue paper.

"That's better." Sasha beamed after her mother completely wiped off the red lipstick off her lips.

"Okay. Then we're done." Mitchie said, removing her ponytail holder.

"We definitely are." Sasha stated.

"Just a second. Let me just fix my hair." Mitchie said, as she hurriedly searched for pins.

"No need for that, Mommy." Sasha said, sounding a little irritated. "You look fine."

Mitchie stopped for a moment and looked at the mirror again.

"_Green dress. Check. Black shoes. Check. Not-so-red-lipstick. Check. Hair-fresh-out-of-a-ponytail. Hmmm? Check!"_

"Let's go then!" Mitchie said cheerfully and grabbed Sasha's hand before they walked out the door.

She also made a mental note to listen to a-four-year-old every now and then.

* * *

_Shane,_

_ My body clock has gone crazy. I've been awake _all_ day and it's almost a new day again but I still haven't gotten any sleep. I just can't get my eyes to close. After all the commotion here, I think my adrenaline levels are at its peak level._

_ Sasha just got her dress fit on this morning. Oh yeah, did I tell you she's playing flower girl at her Aunt Caitlyn's wedding? Well, she is. The dress was all yellow and girly and frilly but she doesn't seem to like it. Maybe the fabric's too itchy because she's been scratching herself even when she got out of the dress. But she looks amazingly cute!_

_ We have rehearsal dinner tomorrow, bachelorette party the day after that and finally, Caitlyn and Nate's big day. I can't wait! But just thinking of all those has left me even more tired._

_"Mitchie must have been pretty tired."_ Shane thought to himself considering how short her letters were and this last one didn't even have a closing remark.

Shane thought of what Mitchie must be doing at that moment as he fought his way through sneezes.

* * *

"I won't be surprised if my daughter ends up as a party girl!" Mitchie exclaimed, as she put a tired and sleeping Sasha on her bed.

"At least she's having fun." Ella joked.

"Yeah." Caitlyn added. "And besides, there will be no more parties after _your_ wedding."

"Right." Ella said. "Well there's still birthdays and Christmas…"

"We get the picture." Caitlyn snapped.

"Okay, don't bite my head off!"

"Yeah." Mitchie said, easing the situation. "Why are you so grouchy, anyway?"

"Nothing."

"Caitlyn, if it's about me getting mad at you earlier or for forgetting to invite someone _important _to the rehearsal dinner, I'm so sorry." Ella said, apologetically.

"It's okay. I'm sorry I snapped at you like that." Caitlyn said, finally smiling.

Mitchie cheered. "Who's that someone important, anyway?"

"No one." Caitlyn and Ella said in unison.

"Not someone you know." Ella added.

"Okay." Mitchie said, not having a slight inkling that they were setting her up with Shane.

They were silent for a moment as Caitlyn and Ella watched Mitchie change Sasha's clothes.

"She's so cute." Caitlyn sighed as she caressed Sasha's hair.

"I know." Mitchie said, beaming. "Amazing, isn't it? Sometimes I look at her and I still can't believe I have her."

"Seems just like yesterday."

"Okay, enough drama!" Ella said. "The last thing I want to do right now is cry."

"Right. It's getting late. You guys should better get going." Mitchie said, standing up. "Thanks for taking us home."

"No problem." Caitlyn said, hugging Mitchie then kissing Sasha on the cheek. "Good night."

"Oh yeah, totally off topic but I just wanted to remind you that even if my sister is the maid of honor and you two are just plain bridesmaids, I still want you to make a toast."

"Do we have to?" Mitchie sighed.

Ella glared at her.

"Done!" Mitchie said, grinning.

"Come on! Let's go get some sleep!" Caitlyn whispered, heading for the door.

"Can you guys lock the front door behind you?" Mitchie asked.

"Sure." Ella said as she slipped out the door only to peek back in. "Uhmmm…Mitchie?"

"What?" Mitchie said.

"I like your dress."

* * *

_Shane,_

_ Just got home from the rehearsal dinner. Everything went well, Thank God! It's weird how when you want perfection you get catastrophe and when you expect the worst, everything turns out great!_

_ I wonder if you're being teased for bringing stag back in style. Because that's all I ever get! Even more now that Caitlyn's tying the knot and Ella has Jason. But I don't really care. I know there are a lot of guys out there but they're not _you_. And besides, I have Sasha to look after…_

_ I feel so bad I didn't get to put her to sleep tonight. I had to leave her with mom. I can't really run a rehearsal dinner with a toddler on my hip, can I? It's weird how a person can get used to things like this. They seem so mundane but it's different when you miss them._

_ You'll find out eventually._

_-Mitchie_


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

"This sucks!" Brandon said sounding bored.

"Yeah, I know." Shane said sniffing, swaddled in a heavy blanket. "New Year's Eve and I'm sick"

Brandon glared at him. "Not _that_." he said, gritting his teeth.

"Right." Shane answered as he flopped on the couch and grabbed Mitchie's journal.

"For the love of Jesus, Joseph and Mary!" Brandon cried out. "Really Shane?!"

"I know you were going to react that way." Shane said. "But I'm sick. I have enough reason to stay home…and read."

"Fine." Brandon said, calming down. "But you do know that you can actually talk to her, right? She lives just around here."

"I know that." Shane said putting the letter down, pleased that Brandon was not just worrying about celebrating the New Year. "You know I tried. But the first time – it didn't turn out really well. I guess we were both overwhelmed with the situation."

"That's why second chances exist, Shane." Brandon said.

"But it's not that easy. And who are you to talk about second chances?" Shane teased.

"We're not talking about _me_. We're talking about _you_."

"Right."

"Just go tell her you love her!"

"I'm scared. I know that makes me sound like a sissy but it's true."

"Why are you scared?"

"What if she doesn't want to be with me? What if she doesn't love me anymore?"

"What if she does?"

"What if she doesn't?"

"Shane, you've been reading her journal for like a month now! Haven't you realized yet that in every single entry she tells you how much she loves you?"

"Yes but…Hey, how did you know that?! Have you been reading her journal?!"

"No! But they're all you talk about."

"Right."

"Don't you think she loves you just by reading those entries?"

"I hope so. But they were written years ago. Things change. That's what I'm afraid of."

"Of course things change. Everything does, Shane. But love doesn't. Don't you see? She wouldn't have given you her journal if she didn't love you. She might have written those words a long time ago but she might still feel the same way…and she wants you to know that _now_."

"What if she doesn't?"

"What if she does?"

Shane was silent.

"You have to take a risk, Shane. There's no wrong way to say you love someone. The only wrong way is when you don't say it at all." Brandon said.

Shane looked at him and smiled. "Where did you learn all this psychobabble?"

"Huh?"

"You know what, Brandon? For a dumb person you're pretty smart…well, at least sometimes."

"Thanks man!" Brandon said, giving Shane a slight punch on the shoulder.

Shane snickered and shook his head.

"Wait, was that supposed to be a compliment?" Brandon asked confused.

"You're smart. Go figure it out." Shane replied, patting Brandon on the back.

* * *

Mitchie shivered as a cool breeze swept past her. She pulled her shawl over her shoulders and looked at her watch.

"Fifteen minutes left then it's a new year again..." Mitchie said to herself.

She walked past her friends and family sitting around and laughing at the picnic table set on the front lawn of her parents' house. She watched Sasha happily converse with the adults around her, like she understood everything they were talking about. She smiled but it soon faded. She still had that hollow feeling in her heart. It felt like an empty space that keeps on growing with time – a space nothing could fill. Except for Shane.

"I'm going to learn more about children." she heard Caitlyn say.

They were revealing they're New Year's resolutions one by one.

"I'm going to try not to nag Jason all the time." Ella said.

"You're going to have to work really hard on that one." Jason teased.

"Shut up! What's yours?"

"Never to give up on you."

"Try 'not being so mean.' Sounds a lot better."

"Mommy! Mommy!"

Mitchie was woken up from her daze by Sasha tugging on her dress.

"Hey!" Mitchie exclaimed, as she picked her daughter up and placed her on her hip. "You're really getting heavier."

"But I'm not fat, Mommy, am I?" Sasha asked sounding concerned.

Mitchie giggled. "No you're not. And I don't think you should be worrying about that." she added, playfully touching Sasha's nose.

"Mommy I have a New Year's solution." Sasha declared cheerfully.

"You mean a New Year's _re_solution." Mitchie corrected.

"Yes. You want to hear it?"

"Sure. I'd love to." Mitchie said, shuffling Sasha on her hip.

"I want to be a doctor." Sasha affirmed.

Mitchie smiled. "That's nice, sweetie. But that's not really a New Year's resolution. It's more of like an...ambition." she explained.

"Oh…" Sasha cooed, her eyebrows furrowing. "Then I _don't_ have a New Year's resolution." she said sadly.

"It doesn't matter." Mitchie said, adoringly. "You're too young to be worrying about these things, anyway."

"Do you a have one, Mommy?" Sasha asked.

"A New Year's resolution?" Mitchie asked then shook her head.

"But you're old enough to have one." Sasha argued, sounding frustrated.

"I can't think of one."

Sasha looked at her affectionately. "I think I have one for you."

"Really?"

Sasha nodded.

"What is it?" Mitchie whispered, lightly pressing her forehead against Sasha's.

"This year…" Sasha started. "You don't really have to take care of me all the time."

Mitchie looked at her daughter, puzzled. "Why not?"

"I mean you always do things for me." Sasha explained. "This time, I want you to do things for yourself. Like Grandpa says, 'Follow your heart' so you won't be sad anymore."

Mitchie smiled adoringly at Sasha, touched by her thoughtfulness.

"I'll try." she whispered.

Just then the fireworks began and Ella jumped up and yelled "Happy New Year!" The couples kissed as Mitchie and Sasha watched them intently.

"Happy New Year, mommy." Sasha said then gave Mitchie a peck on the cheek. "There." she stated. "Now you have your New Year's kiss, too!"

Mitchie chuckled and kissed Sasha back.

"But next year…I'm not going to do it!" Sasha teased.

* * *

_**That's it for today! Thanks for reading! Good night! :D**_


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

"Are you feeling any better, Shane?" Brandon asked as he watched Shane walk unsteadily.

"I'm hanging in there." Shane replied between sneezes.

"Really? Because you don't look that good." Brandon said, worriedly. "How long have you been sick anyway?"

"A week? I don't even remember." Shane replied, putting a blanket over his shoulders.

"Maybe you should go see a doctor."

"A doctor?!" Shane exclaimed at Brandon's suggestion. "No! No. I'm fine."

"I don't think so."

"I'm fine!" Shane disagreed and then went into a coughing fit.

"What's wrong, Shaney?" Brandon asked in a mocking voice. "Afraid of a little shot?"

* * *

"Yes, sweetie, you can have two cookies…No. No soda. You know it makes your tummy feel funny…I know it tastes good but do you want to have a funny tummy?...No?...Okay. Three cookies then…I love you, too…Bye."

Mitchie put her phone down and lay back face down on the massage table.

"That's her tenth call since we left her at your parents' place." Ella said as she sighed at the masseuse's touch.

"Yeah. Is she all right?" Caitlyn asked.

"She's fine. Sometimes she just takes everything I say _too_ seriously." Mitchie replied. "She asks permission for _everything_."

"She's a good kid." Ella said. "At least she asks permission. Next thing you know she'll be asking you for birth control pills."

Mitchie looked up, wide-eyed.

"Ella!" Caitlyn reprimanded. "She's only four."

"Yeah. She's only four. I don't have to worry about that…yet." Mitchie mumbled.

"Of course. And you don't have to worry about that _at all_." Caitlyn added. "She'll be doing _those_ things at the _right_ time."

"Not like _we_ did." Ella added.

"Just shut up, Ella!" Caitlyn warned.

* * *

"Where's your baby?"

A little girl tugged at Shane's sleeve, waking him up from his nap at the waiting area in the hospital.

"What?"

"Where's your baby? The girl asked again.

"I don't have one." Shane replied. Then he remembered Sasha. "She's not here with me."

"Really? Then who did you bring here?"

"Uhmmm…myself?"

"I thought so." The girl said. "You sound like mommy when has allergies. Do you have allergies?"

"No. None that I know of."

"Good. Because I hear, they're bad." The girl stated. "I'm Mitchie and I'm seven." she said, holding up seven fingers. "And a half." she added.

"What?...Mitchie?" Shane asked surprised at the uncanny coincidence.

"Yep. It's short for Michelle." Mitchie said nodding her head.

"Pretty name." Shane said.

"Thanks. What's your name?" Mitchie asked, making herself comfortable on the seat next to Shane's.

"I'm Shane."

"I see. Is your mommy with you?"

"Oh no. No. I don't live with my parents anymore."

"Oh yeah, because you live with your wife and baby."

Shane smiled. "Sure."

"How many babies do you have?" Mitchie asked, swinging her legs as she sat on the edge of the chair.

"Just one. Her name's Sasha. She's four." he said proudly.

"I have a brother who's four. He's in there right now getting a flu shot." she said, pointing at the doctor's office.

"I see. Too bad for him." Shane said, trying to sound sympathetic.

"I know. They hurt _a lot_!" Mitchie exclaimed. "Are you going to get a flu shot, too?" she asked.

"I don't know." Shane replied. "I hope not."

"It's going to be okay." Mitchie said, patting his shoulder with her little hand, like she was sure about the outcome of things.

Just then a wailing little boy tugging at his mother's hand came out of the doctor's office. An elderly nurse handed him a lollipop and he calmed down a little bit.

"Now where's little Shane Gray!" The nurse cajoled, stooping down.

Shane stood up and the nurse looked up at him surprised. She looked back at the file she was holding.

"Oh you're _twenty_ three." she said, nodding her head. "We're going to need a bigger lollipop then." she teased as she showed Shane into the doctor's office.

Mitchie giggled and Shane looked at her apprehensively.

"Bye Shane!" he heard her holler just before the door shut close.

* * *

"Yes you can watch High School Musical…Oh God No!…No, you can't watch American Pie…Because that's for people old people…No it's _not_ a cooking show and besides you have to be in bed by eight…Okay…I love you, too…Bye."

Mitchie shut her phone and put it in her bag.

"Twenty fourth call." Ella stated.

"Thanks for keeping count." Mitchie said, laughing.

Caitlyn laughed. "She thought American Pie was a cooking show?"

"Yeah." They all laughed.

"Do you think we should bring her for the sleep over?" Mitchie asked, after the laughter died down. "I mean, she's not going to bother us. She'll be sleeping."

"I don't know Mitchie but we might do something NC-17 later." Ella said mischievously.

Mitchie looked worried but Caitlyn just rolled her eyes.

"Just let her stay with your Mom tonight, Mitchie." Caitlyn finally said. "Let them bond. It's just one night."

"Okay." Mitchie agreed but still looked unconvinced.

* * *

"You have a little throat infection. Nothing serious. Nothing to worry about." The old doctor told Shane in a wavering voice.

"Are you sure?" Shane asked, worriedly but not for himself but for the doctor who seemed like he was going to fall with every step he took.

"Yes." The doctor said writing something on his desk. "You just need to take antibiotics. A pill every eight hours for the five days then you'll be as good as new." he added, about to stand up but Shane moved faster and took the paper he was about to hand him.

"Thanks." Shane said looking at the paper, unable to decipher anything the doctor wrote. "So no shots?"

"No." The doctor said.

"Oh do you want one?" The elderly nurse asked. "I can give you one on that cute bottom of yours." she teased.

Shane's eyes widened.

"I'm joking." she said, opening the door, patting Shane on the back.

Shane rushed out of the door.

"Shane!" Brandon called to him.

Shane walked up to him.

"Okay, why do you look worse now than before you went in there?" Brandon asked.

"You don't want to know." Shane said. "All I know is I'm not going back in there." he added as he walked hurriedly out of the hospital.

* * *

"How long has she been asleep?...Okay…Did she brush her teeth?...Sure…I'll see you tomorrow…Thanks, Mom…Bye."

Mitchie walked back into her apartment where the three of them were sitting on the floor in their pajamas, eating and drinking and just talking about anything.

"She's finally asleep!" Mitchie announced as she flopped back down in between Caitlyn and Ella.

"I thought she was never going to give up!" Ella commented, swigging down beer and handing the can to Mitchie.

"Oof…I feel like a man doing these things." Mitchie said before drinking. "Aren't bachelorette parties supposed to be for _women_?" she said with a sour face.

"Come on Mitchie, it's not like we do this everyday." Ella said.

"Wait a minute. Where's your ring?" Caitlyn asked, noticing Mitchie's bare hands.

"Right…I must have left it at home. I keep on forgetting to wear it these days." Mitchie explained.

"Because you feel better off without it?" Ella asked, stating the obvious.

"No…" Mitchie said defensively. "It's just that…" she trailed off.

Ella smiled at her. "Save your breath, Mitchie."

"I'm not doing it on purpose." Mitchie said, trying to convince Ella…and herself. "You know how I've been feeling about this."

"Yeah. We know." Ella said, drinking more beer before passing it to Caitlyn, who declined to it.

"How's Donny, anyway?" Caitlyn asked Mitchie.

"I hate to say this but I really don't know. I'm sure he's fine though." Mitchie replied, eating the last of the popcorn.

"When was the last time you've spoken to him?"

"A few weeks ago." Mitchie replied, matter-of-factly.

"Specifically?"

Mitchie thought for a moment. "Weeks."

"Okay…"

"So now that you've practically called off your wedding, when do you intend on telling Donny?" Ella asked.

"Who said I called off the wedding?" Mitchie retorted.

"You tell me." Ella answered back. "You _hardly _talk to your fiancé…You stop wearing your engagement ring. What's going on?"

"I don't know…" Mitchie replied, grabbing the beer from Ella. "You know what Sasha told me one night?" she started whimpering.

"Oh…Don't cry!" Caitlyn sighed, moving closer to Mitchie and giving her a hug.

"What did she say?" Ella questioned.

"She said something about following your heart so that you can be happy." Mitchie replied. "I don't know where on earth she got that. But you have to admit it. She has a point."

"A sharp one, too." Ella joked.

"Well. Sasha _is_ a smart girl." Caitlyn remarked.

"I know. And it's starting to freak me out." Mitchie said, exaggerated. "I don't want to take advice from a four-year-old but then at the same time I really _really_ want to."

"Then do so!" Ella urged.

"But I'm confused!" Mitchie groaned, chugging down more beer. "How can I follow my heart when it's confused?!" she said, making a sour face. "I mean, I love Donny. We're getting married and all that but it's like it's not enough. There's still something missing. Unlike with…" she trailed off.

"With Shane." Ella continued for her.

"Yes!" Mitchie said, frowning. "I love Shane…and it's more than enough."

"You know what?" Caitlyn started. "Sometimes you don't have to follow your heart. Sometimes you just let fate handle everything. Don't you see it? It's leading you somewhere else. Look at how things are turning out. Donny leaves. Shane comes back. He finds out you two have a child together. You give him your diary which have everything you've been _dying_ to tell him. We don't need a genius to tell us what's happening, missy! I'm no mathematician but I can tell that whatever it is you're feeling right now is directly proportional to what your heart really needs - Shane; that you plus him equals…Uhmmm…I don't know…nothing? At least to us, it means nothing! But to you I know it means _everything_! And don't you dare lie and tell me that he doesn't mean anything if not everything to you! Look, the factors of love are hope and chance. And I know very well you've got all that! And there's like a gazillion reasons why two people should be together! But how on earth are you going to know what those reasons are if you won't take this second chance?! Trust me on this one. I mean, things like this don't always happen twice! Do you understand that?"

They were silent for a moment.

"Very…_profound_, Caitlyn." Ella praised, clapping her hands.

"My head hurts." Mitchie complained, laying her head on Caitlyn's lap.

"Well, that's because you've had too much of _this._" Caitlyn said taking the beer can away from Mitchie.

"Well that's because we were supposed to share the beer among the _three_ of us." Ella mentioned, drawing a circle with her fingers. "But it seems like it'll just be me and Mitchie who'll end up with beer bellies."

"I think beer bellies are easier to hide than what I have." Caitlyn said, hinting on something.

"What's up with you and apple juice anyway?" Ella asked, annoyed. "Can't married women have a drink or two anymore these days?!"

"No, they still can." Caitlyn replied. "But pregnant women can't."

Mitchie sat up immediately, her eyes wide her mouth a perfect 'O.' "Oh my God!" she squealed and hugged Caitlyn. "Really?!"

Caitlyn nodded.

"You're going to have a baby!" Ella shrieked, joining the hug.

"I can't believe it." Mitchie said. "This is…This is…amazing!" she added, wiping off her tears.

"Oh my God!" Ella exclaimed. "I just realized you two are mothers now! This holds too much pressure on me."

They laugh.

"I'd say _this_ calls for a drink but my head is really throbbing right now." Mitchie said.

"Then share my apple juice with me!" Caitlyn said cheerfully, holding out her glass to Mitchie.

"Sure!" Mitchie said, shrugging.

"I think I'll have apple juice, too." Ella said, putting down the new can of beer she was about to open.

The three laugh, forgetting about Mitchie's dilemma for a moment, celebrating new life.

* * *

_Shane,_

_ Just got back from Caitlyn's bachelorette party which I don't even remember happening. Turns out I was so exhausted with everything that's been going on that I actually slept through half of the whole thing. They were trying to wake me up but I was worse than someone on sleeping pills. But it turned out pretty well. At least, according to Caitlyn and Ella. It wasn't anything big. Just the three of us. Too bad I sort of missed the whole thing. But as Ella said, I made it special just by being there._

_ Now Sasha's asleep. Mom said she couldn't sleep last night – not without me there. Which made me realize I've been too clingy. I have to try to expose her to other people aside from myself. Well, she's exposed to a lot of adults, that I'm sure of. But I don't think it's very healthy for her. She's only a year-and-a-half, for heaven's sake! I was thinking scheduling a play date but the problem is I don't know anyone with a child her age. I'll worry about that later. I have to worry about the wedding tomorrow first. _

_ I know it's been a long time since the last time I told you I missed you. It's just that every time I tell myself I don't love you anymore, everything comes back to me and then I miss you more than I did before. I know you've probably moved on by now. I've tried doing the same thing but it's difficult knowing that we really didn't end things in a good way. And of course, having Sasha around. _

_I'm not expecting you to come back and things will go back to what they used to be. But I hope you know, deep down, I'll still be holding on to a little glimmer of hope. All I'm really hoping for right now is that you're happy with whatever it is you're doing._

_-Mitchie_

Shane chugged down his second pill for the day.

"See what I've been telling you?" Brandon said.

"Yeah." Shane replied. "This thing works."

"Not _that_!" Brandon yelled, throwing Mitchie's diary at Shane. "Mitchie! She said she's 'holding on to a little glimmer of hope.'"

"I know." Shane said, smiling sheepishly. "You think she's still waiting?"

"What did I tell you about taking risks?" Brandon reminded him of their conversation earlier on.

"Right. I'm going to go look for something to wear for tomorrow." Shane said walking into his room.

"Since when did being a fashion guru top your list of things-to-do?" Brandon teased.

"Brandon, I look like crap." Shane retorted. "I think I have to dress up and look presentable for a wedding for a change."

"Woah! Wait!" Brandon said, standing up. "I know I've told you to take risks but isn't marrying Mitchie tomorrow _too big_ a risk to take?" he asked.

"Who said I was going to marry Mitchie?" Shane said, laughing.

"You _don't_ want to marry Mitchie?" Brandon asked, sounding confused.

"I _do_. But I don't think that's going to happen tomorrow." Shane replied. "I'm going to Ella and Jason's wedding, remember?"

"Oh yeah…" Brandon said, finally remembering. "Can I come, too?"

"I guess." Shane replied.

"Yes!"

"You have a tux?"

"No."

"We can rent one!" Shane said, playfully locking Brandon's head in his arm.


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

"Mitchie?"

"Mommy?!"

"Mitchie?!"

"Mommy, I'm home!"

Sasha and Connie searched around the apartment looking for Mitchie.

"Go check her bedroom." Connie told Sasha.

Sasha opened her mother's bedroom, finding things scattered on the floor. She walked towards the bed which was all lumpy.

Mitchie felt the bed bounce a little as Sasha hopped on to it.

Sasha pulled off the covers and found her mother sleeping peacefully. Or at least pretending to.

"Mommy…" Sasha whispered in her ear.

Mitchie could smell peanut butter and jelly and knew what her daughter had for breakfast.

"Mommy…grandma's outside and she's reeeeeally mad." Sasha coaxed Mitchie to wake up.

Mitchie tried to hide a smile.

"We brought breakfast…"

Mitchie still didn't budge.

"Mommy, wake up!" Sasha said louder, sounding frustrated.

Mitchie remained still and quiet.

"Grandma!" Sasha screamed. "I think mommy's dead!"

"No, I'm not!" Mitchie said pulling Sasha into the covers.

Connie walked into the room and watched Mitchie playfully tickle Sasha.

"Ella and Caitlyn left you a message at the refrigerator." Connie said, holding up a Post-it note.

"Really?" Mitchie said, finally stopping the tickling. "What did they say?" she said standing up.

"Why are you in your undies, mommy?" Sasha said, giggling.

"Uhhh…I forgot to put some clothes on last night." Mitchie replied, a little embarrassed.

"Ella said she was picking her parents and sister up at the airport and Caitlyn had some sort of emergency." Connie said, smiling. "And there was a package at your door. I think it's from Donny."

"Okay…" Mitchie said, her eyebrows furrowed. "What time is it?" Mitchie said, her head spinning again right after she remembered she had a little too much to drink last night.

"According to my watch, we have four hours left to get ready." Connie answered.

"Oh God! Sasha, pass me _that_!" she said pointing to something on her bed. "I have to go get my dry-cleaning!"

"Done." Connie said.

"You did?"

"Yes. I took yours when I went to get mine. They're outside." Connie replied. "There's breakfast, too."

"Thanks Mom." Mitchie said, sighing with relief. "You're a lifesaver!"

"See, I told you we brought breakfast." Sasha said, pouting.

Mitchie and Connie laughed.

"I'm just going to go take a bath now." Mitchie said. "I do feel a little dead." she added, as she slipped into the bathroom.

* * *

_Shane,_

_ Caitlyn is finally Mrs. Nate Olsen!_

_It was amazing! Very simple, but amazing! The skies were clearer for a change. The bells were ringing in the clear and breezy air while well-wishers crossed the threshold of the Holly Ridge Chapel. It's a pretty small church but to us it means a lot of special things. _

_There is only one word that can describe Caitlyn and Nate's wedding day…joy…and love…Okay, that's two words. Caitlyn felt all giddy at the beginning. I bet Nate did too because I could see his pale face and his fidgety hands from where I was standing. But he looked good nonetheless in his fancy black tux. Caitlyn's relatives traveled all the way from other cities just to see her walk the aisle. The church was full of people with lovely sunny smiles. It was just so…wonderful._

_Caitlyn's Dad walked her down the aisle. She and Nate had glistening eyes which I'm sure were tears of joy. Little Sasha, however, didn't do a pretty good job on her first time as a flower girl. I had to carry her up the aisle because she just wouldn't go without me. I was pretty frustrated at first but the others thought it was too cute. Your daughter has worked her charms again!_

_The ceremony was sweet and short. Very little talk and then Caitlyn and Nate kissed and held each other really tight. Caitlyn told me later on that it felt too good to be true. She said that if she knew it was going to be this wonderful, she would have married Nate twenty years ago. Which is weird because twenty years ago they didn't even exist! _

_It kind of rained during the reception, right after the toasts and everything. I thought it was going to make Caitlyn feel bad but I guess the happiness and the love she was feeling overcame the rain. Thank God! And one of the elderly women said it was it was lucky for the couple if it rained on their wedding day. I guess that made Caitlyn feel even better. And I can't be anything else but happy for her and Nate._

_And now they're off to Vegas!_

_I can't believe all the hustle and bustle that's been going on here for the past few months all comes down to only one day. I can't believe it's over. But then again, it's just the beginning of Nate and Caitlyn Olsen._

_-Mitchie_

"You do know the saying that you can't wear white to a wedding, right?" Shane asked implying on something, as he put Mitchie's journal aside. He frowned a little when he noticed he was almost done reading. Then he smiled, remembering it only meant that he was closer to being with Mitchie. Like, really be _with_ her.

Brandon turned around donned in white from head to toe. "Why?"

"For one, wearing white to a wedding is like stealing the bride's thunder and second…you look really funny." Shane replied, chuckling.

"But they had no other tuxedoes available for rent." Brandon whined.

"Then I guess _that_ will have to do." Shane said, looking incredulously at the all-white ensemble.

"Aren't you going to get ready yet?" Brandon asked, annoyed with his tux.

"Why are you so excited anyway?" Shane said, standing up. "It's not _your_ wedding."

"This, my friend, might not be _my_ wedding." Brandon said haughtily. "But one of the girls at the wedding, might end up becoming Mrs. Smith."

"I'll pray for you." Shane teased, slipping into the bathroom.

"Ella, you look lovely!" Mitchie exclaimed as she entered the room where Ella was changing.

"So do you." Ella said, returning the compliment, hugging Mitchie. "I'm feeling… nervous!" she squealed, like a little school girl, squeezing Mitchie' arms.

Mitchie smiled at her. "Don't worry, everything's going to be fine." she assured Ella.

"_Fine?!_" Ella cried out. "Just _fine_?!"

"_Great! _Everything's going to be _great_." Mitchie said, careful with her choice of words. "You're going to have a beautiful wedding and then you and Jason are going to live happily ever after!" she added, rubbing Ella's back.

"Ella, you ready?" Lucy, Ella' younger sister, asked as she peeked into the room.

"I don't know!" Ella squealed nervously, squeezing Mitchie's arm again.

"You're going to be fine…I mean _great!_" Mitchie said, correcting herself, feeling uncomfortable with Ella' squeezing.

"A few more minutes left." Lucy said before shutting the door behind her.

Mitchie and Ella were quiet for a moment. Then there was a knock on the door.

"A few minutes, my *ss!" Ella shrieked.

"It's just me Ella." Caitlyn said, sounding exasperated.

"Caitlyn, are you all right?" Mitchie asked, looking worried.

"Yeah." Caitlyn replied. "I think Nate's having morning sickness." Caitlyn added, not believing what she just said.

"What?!" Mitchie and Ella asked in unison. "Aren't _you_ supposed to be the one having that?" Mitchie asked.

"I know…But _he's_ been throwing up ever since he found out _I_ was pregnant." Caitlyn explained.

"Oh…" Mitchie murmured. "But he's okay now?"

"I guess." Caitlyn said, her hands on her hips.

Then there was another knock on the door.

"Oh my God! This is it!" Ella squealed, nervously jumping up and down.

"Mommy…" Sasha said sluggishly, as she opened the door.

"Hey…" Mitchie said, opening the door wider. "Come in."

"Mommy, I don't feel good." Sasha sighed.

"What's wrong?" Mitchie said, immediately kneeling down, feeling Sasha's forehead.

"There's so many people outside, I don't want to walk alone." Sasha replied.

"Why not?" Mitchie asked, smiling at her.

Sasha just shook her head.

"It's okay, Sasha." Mitchie said standing up. "Just…walk." she added, smoothing her dress.

"Can you just carry me like before?" Sasha pleaded.

"You're a big girl, remember?" Mitchie said. "Do this for Aunt Ella and Uncle Jason, okay?"

Sasha nodded.

"Good girl."

There was another knock. Caitlyn and Mitchie waited for Ella to freak out but she didn't.

"It's time, Ella!" Lucy called out from behind the door.

Ella shrieked. With shock or delight, Caitlyn and Mitchie did not know.

They looked at each other before shoving Ella out the door.

* * *

_**SMITCHIE TOMORROW!!! :D  
**_

_**Good night for now!  
**_


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

The wedding started started and everyone's eyes turned to the doors of the church, observing everyone who entered.

Shane looked at the altar where Jason and his best man were whispering to each other. He couldn't help but smile and think of the day that it would be him standing there waiting for his bride – Mitchie, hopefully.

"There's Mitchie!" Brandon said, whispering excitedly, taking Shane away from his thoughts.

Shane looked and indeed saw Mitchie smiling and walking slowly in her crimson gown and her hair knotted neatly in a chignon. She passed the pew he was sitting in without seeing him. But Caitlyn saw him and he was surprised she smiled at him.

Sasha passed by listlessly along the aisle but lightened up when she saw Shane, who was smiling back at her. Then he gave her a thumbs-up which only upped her spirits even more.

"Good job!" Mitchie whispered, as she greeted Sasha at the end of the aisle and led her to the front pew. Then "Here Comes the Bride" started playing and everyone stood up.

Ella appeared at the door of the church, looking elegantly sexy in her wedding dress. She started walking slowly towards the altar, her eyes fixed only on Jason. Mitchie smiled. Ella did not look as tense as she was feeling. When she reached the altar, she joined hands with Jason and together they stood before the minister.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two souls, Jason and Ella, in the holy sacrament of matrimony…"

* * *

"Mommy…Mommy…"

"Sweetie, stop pulling mommy's dress." Mitchie whispered, grasping Sasha's hand.

"Mommy, I have to go." Sasha said, in a hushed manner.

Lucy looked in their direction, her eyebrows furrowed. Mitchie just smiled sheepishly back at her, blushing with embarrassment.

"Go where?" Mitchie whispered back.

"The toilet." Sasha stated.

"Now?" Mitchie asked, worriedly.

"Yes, mommy."

"Okay…Tell me…pee or poo?"

"Pee…"

"Okay…" Mitchie whispered, grabbing Sasha's hand, she led her out of the pew and to the bathrooms.

* * *

"Where are they going?" Shane whispered, sounding worried.

"She must have found out you were here." Brandon teased.

Shane lightly poked him with his elbow.

"Ow!" Brandon said, softly.

"Shhhhhh!!!" an elderly woman hushed the two of them.

"Sorry." Shane apologized.

* * *

"Sweetie, you done?" Mitchie asked, knocking on the bathroom door. She didn't want to miss the vows.

"Mommy, what is it again? Front to back or back to front?" Sasha asked from behind the door.

"Front to back." Mitchie said, trying hard not to laugh. "And don't forget to wash your hands." she reminded.

A few minutes later Sasha came out.

"Come on! Hurry!" Mitchie said, grabbing her hand. "We're going to miss the whole wedding if we don't." she added, running back to their seats.

Shane looked around, searching for Mitchie, worrying that something might have happened. Then he saw Mitchie and Sasha quietly return to their seats. He heaved a sigh of relief.

"I think they're back." Brandon whispered to him.

"I know." Shane said smiling, unable to hide his delight.

"Just in time for the vows."

* * *

"Where'd you go?" Caitlyn asked, as Mitchie sat back down.

"Sasha had to _go._" Mitchie explained.

"Oh…"

"Mommy…" Sasha whispered, tugging on Mitchie's dress again.

"What is it now?" Mitchie asked, sounding frustrated.

"Daddy's here. I saw him."

"Really?" Mitchie asked, sounding suspicious. "Sit still." she told Sasha. "Did you see Shane?" she asked, turning back to Caitlyn.

"Yeah. He's somewhere back there." Caitlyn whispered back.

Mitchie hesitated if she was going to turn around and look. Curiosity got the best of her and she found herself slowly turning her head and seeing a crowd of nameless people. She turned back to the front again, blowing a sigh of annoyance because she did not catch a glimpse of him.

"She's looking back!" Brandon whispered excitedly.

"Really?" Shane said looking at Mitchie's direction only to see her hair. "_Damn it!_"

"You missed her!"

"Did she see me?" Shane queried.

"I don't think so."

* * *

"Left or right?"

"What?" Caitlyn asked, confused.

"Is Shane on the left side or right side?"

"Uhmmm…right." Caitlyn answered.

Mitchie slowly turned her head again, this time focusing only on the right side of the church. She realized she would not be able to see him if her eyes darted here and there too quickly. She scanned each row, slowly, taking her time to distinguish every face she saw. Then she saw a pair of brown eyes directly looking back at her. She gasped and turned back to the front immediately.

"Sh*t!" she whispered, grimacing, her arms tensed, her hands closed into fists. Sasha looked at her, as if scolding her.

Mitchie grinned sheepishly at her, hoping she didn't hear what she just said.

"You may now kiss the bride..."

* * *

"She saw me!" Shane whispered happily, as he stood up joining the applause, as the new married couple kissed.

Brandon didn't seem to hear him. But he was too happy to even repeat it. After all, it was his moment. It need not be shared.

"Mommy, Auntie Ella and Uncle Jason are kissing in church. Is that okay?"


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

"Congratulations."

"Thanks." Jason replied, shaking Shane's hand

"Shane!" Ella exclaimed. "I'm so glad you made it!"

Shane smiled back at her, surprised but glad at the same time that he was welcomed warmly.

"This is my friend, Brandon." Shane introduced Brandon to Ella and Jason.

The three exchanged pleasantries.

"Have we met before?" Ella asked, looking intently on Brandon.

"Uhhh…No. No, we haven't." Brandon replied, although he remembered her very well.

"I hate to ask this, but is Mitchie here?" Shane whispered to Ella.

"No…" Ella replied, to Shane's disappointment. "But I'm sure she'll be here soon." Ella added, redeeming the situation.

Shane's spirits soared as he went in, leaving the new married couple to greet the rest of their guests.

* * *

"Congratulations!"

"Mitchie!" Ella squealed, as she hugged her friend.

"Thanks, Mitchie." Jason said, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Am I late?" Mitchie asked. "I'm sorry. I had to change Sasha into something more…_breathable_." she explained.

Ella and Jason watched as Sasha trotted towards them, wearing a flowery sundress.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Scott." she greeted with a grin, feeling all grown-up.

"Thanks." Ella and Jason replied, smiling back at her.

"You did a good job back at the church." Jason complimented her.

"Thank you!" she squealed, jumping up and down, feeling proud of herself.

Mitchie sighed then smiled.

"Ella! Jason!" Caitlyn called out, tugging a pale Nate behind her.

"Glad you guys made it!" Ella said.

"Still having tummy problems, Nate?" Mitchie asked, stroking Nate's arm.

"Do you mind if I use the bathroom?" Nate asked, softly then rushed into the men's room right after Ella nodded.

Sasha giggled and Caitlyn sighed.

"Poor Uncle Nate." Sasha said, shaking her head.

"I know." Caitlyn mumbled. "Oh! I almost forgot…Congratulations, you two!" she said, hugging Ella and Jason.

"Yeah…"Mitchie added. "Ella, you look gorgeous."

"Shut up, Mitchie! You've seen me in this before!" Ella said.

"I know! But like Caitlyn, remember? She was a wreck right before her wedding. No offense, Caitlyn." Mitchie said cautiously, remembering she was talking to a pregnant woman.

"None taken." Caitlyn said, good-naturedly.

"But the day of her wedding, she was stunning…Just like you are, right now. The glow's just different." Mitchie explained to Ella.

"Why thank you, Mitchie!"

"I think we better head on inside." Jason finally said, feeling left out being among the three women.

* * *

"Have you seen Mitchie yet?" Brandon asked Shane as they sat around watching people.

"No…But I've seen Sasha…" Shane smiled.

Sasha was the belle of the ball, talking with almost everyone in the room - people she didn't even know.

"There she goes again!" Shane exclaimed, as his eyes followed Sasha running across the room then finally stopping in front of Mitchie.

Shane's eyes grew wide but Sasha and Mitchie didn't seem to know where he was sitting, or the fact that he was watching them. He saw Mitchie stoop down to Sasha's level and talk to her. He watched her expression change from concern to sheer joy. He watched Mitchie and his daughter caught in a tight embrace. Mitchie gave her a playful spank on her bottom then Sasha ran off again laughing.

* * *

"…I just want to say that I'm very happy for you, Ella, because you've finally found someone who loves you despite your..._eccentricities_."

Everyone laughs after Lucy gave her humorous toast.

"I second that, Lucy!" Caitlyn said, standing up raising her glass. "I guess with love, the impossible becomes possible." she adds to the laughter of the guests. "Congratulations Ella and Jason. May you make more impossible things possible. I love you, guys."

Every one applauds. Then there was silence after the claps and cheers died down.

"Mitchie? Would you like to give your toast?" Ella asked.

"Me?!" Mitchie exclaimed, caught off guard. "Right. Yeah. My toast." she said, smiling nervously as she stood up. "Well as you all have heard, Ella and Jason _aren't_ really a match made in heaven." Mitchie felt her knees tremble but regained composure when she saw Ella and Jason smiling; intently listening to what she had to say.

"You wouldn't think that they would actually end up together. Ella who is…weird…" she looked at Ella who made a face. "…but whose sunny disposition in life never falters. She can lighten up a room just by being in it. And Jason who is very quiet and a little too serious at times but is very kind and gentle...I wouldn't say they're a match made in hell, either." A few people chuckle. "They may be complete opposites and but as a couple, I think they complement each other. They're a perfect example of selfless and unrequited love for they love despite their flaws and they don't ask for anything in return. And in this day and age, it's pretty difficult to find that kind of love so, Ella and Jason, consider yourselves lucky. You two might have married the one person you can't live with but always remember, when your differences get between you, that you've also married the person you can't possibly live without. Love isn't about picturing yourself spending your whole life with one person. It's more about _not_ being able to picture yourself without that person even for a day." as she said that, her eyes met Shane's. He was watching her…listening to her…smiling at her…and she realized how much she missed him. Mitchie looked away. She had to. "I love you both and I can't be anymore happy for the two of you. Congratulations." She said raising her glass.

"Cheers!"

* * *

"Mitchie, go get that bouquet!" Caitlyn urge.

"No…No…That's not necessary." Mitchie said, shaking her head. "I'm getting married soon anyway." she added, raising her hand to show off her engagement ring only to see that it wasn't there.

"Right." Caitlyn said, rolling her eyes.

"I forgot it." Mitchie explained. She really did. In fact, she didn't even remember where she put it.

"Come on, Mitchie!" Lucy said, tapping her shoulder as she ran past.

Mitchie just smiled, declining.

"Mommy, why don't you go join them?" Sasha said, tiredly resting her head on Mitchie's shoulder.

"I'll stay here with you instead." Mitchie replied, kissing Sasha's forehead.

"Ready girls?!" she heard Ella yell.

"Hell yeah!" some of the girls yelled back.

Sasha looked up, watching the giggly girls flocked in front of them.

"1…2…3!"

Just when Mitchie looked down, the bouquet fell directly on her lap.

"Who's got it?!" Ella asked excitedly, as she turned around.

"I did." Mitchie said softly as she slowly picked the bundle of lilies and daisies from her lap.

Caitlyn laughed with sheer delight. "You are getting married soon…_Definitely._"

"Mommy got the flowers! Mommy got the flowers!" Sasha warbled, clapping her hands.

Mitchie waved the flowers at Ella who was also too excited with what just happened.

* * *

"Now that Mitchie's got the bouquet, want to try your luck on the garter?" Brandon teased.

"No." Shane said, not interested.

"Don't you know that whoever gets the garter _gets_ the girl who got the bouquet?!" Brandon said, almost yelling.

"You actually believe in those things?" Shane asked, incredulously.

"Yeah…What happened to you? I thought you were a _romantic_?" Brandon teased.

"Romantic?" Shane thought for a moment. "Well, yeah…maybe…maybe just not _that_ romantic."

"Whatever…"

"What about you? Have you met _Mrs. Smith _yet?" Shane asked playfully, returning Brandon's taunts.

"No." Brandon said crossing his arms, heaving a sigh of frustration.

Shane was in the middle of chuckling when tiny drops of red wine splattered all over him.

"What the…?" Shane mumbled.

"Look what we've got?!" Brandon said excitedly, reaching for Shane's wine glass.

Shane's gaze followed Brandon's hands. He saw Brandon reach for his wine glass with very little red wine left in it. But what struck him the most was the white crumple of lace and ribbons soaked in wine - the garter!

* * *

"Didn't someone say that the girl who gets the bouquet and the guy who gets the garter end up together?" Nate asked, feeling a little better.

"Yeah…"Jason added.

"But those two are going to end up together anyway." Caitlyn said, looking at Mitchie first who was fussing over Sasha and then at Shane who was talking to Brandon. "No matter what happens."

"Yeah. Everybody knows that." Ella added.

"Too bad the garter was soaked in wine." Jason remarked, shaking his head.

"Yeah…" Ella sighed. "I would have loved to see those two engaged in pseudo-foreplay."

"The day is young, Ella." Caitlyn insinuated. "The day is young."

"Auntie Ella…Uncle Jason? Can you cut the cake already?"

* * *

_**Okay...when I wrote this, I was thinking about weddings here in the Philippines. I don't know if this is done elsewhere but here there's like a superstition about the bouquet and the garter - the one's who get them are the next ones to tie the knot. Haha! **_

_**"Pseudo-foreplay" - Again, I don't know if it's done elsewhere. It's not really called that though. Haha! I just made that up. It's when the dude who gets the garter puts it on the girl who gets the bouquet. Got it?**_

_**I wanted to erase those scenes but I already got so much done...and I think its cute, so I didn't. :P  
**_


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

"Awww…Look at those two…" Mitchie said adoringly, as she watched Ella and Jason dance.

"Yeah, they look pretty sweet for a change." Caitlyn joked.

"Aren't you and Nate going to join them?" Mitchie asked dreamily.

"Are you kidding me? I don't think Nate can even move one more step." Caitlyn answered. "And besides, I don't want to trip over his two left feet."

"Right."

"Oh look, there's your mom and dad." Caitlyn said, pointing at Mitchie's parents slow dancing in an embrace.

Mitchie smiled. "I think I'd give dancing a try." she said standing up.

* * *

"Shane, want to dance?"

"With you? No thanks."

"No, not with me!" Brandon cried.

Shane shook his head.

"Suit yourself." Brandon said standing up, searching for possible future Mrs. Smiths.

* * *

Mitchie lightly tapped her mother's shoulders. "Mind if I take over?"

"No!" Connie replied, stepping away. "Not at all."

Steve offered Mitchie his hand.

"Have I mentioned that you look lovely today?"

"No…But thanks dad." Mitchie said, taking her father's hand.

"I think the last time I danced with you was on your sixteenth birthday." Steve said reminiscently as he slow danced with his daughter.

Mitchie smiled, remembering her sixteenth birthday. "A lot of things happened after that." she said, her smile fading.

"A lot of things that made you the woman that you are today." Steve stated, trying to cheer Mitchie up.

Mitchie smiled again.

"The daughter that I'm very proud of." he added.

"Thanks dad." Mitchie said, hugging her father. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Steve added, sweetly kissing Mitchie's forehead.

* * *

"Sasha, honey, I think you've had enough cake." Connie said, wiping off icing from Sasha's mouth.

"But I want more, Grandma."

"But that's your second serving already…"

Sasha pouted.

"Just finish that last piece and then that's it."

"Look Grandma!" Sasha exclaimed excitedly, pointing at something; forgetting she's being cake-deprived.

Connie's eyes followed the direction Sasha was pointing at.

"Daddy's walking to mommy!"

* * *

Shane cleared his throat as he stood behind Mitchie.

"Shane?!" Mitchie exclaimed with surprise when she turned back and saw him standing there.

"Mr. Torres…" Shane started but soon felt his throat close up. After all, he was talking to the father of the girl he got pregnant right after high school.

"Shane?" Steve said, trying to urge Shane to speak but to no avail. "I think you should dance with Mitchie." he said, pulling the two youngsters hands together.

"Dad!" Mitchie said pulling away.

"Mom filled me in." Steve whispered in her ear. "Go on." he added with a wink. "Follow your heart."

Mitchie smiled, as she watched her father walk away. "_Follow you heart…_" she thought to herself as she recalled her conversation with Sasha last New Year's Eve.

She turned towards Shane who was looking jazzy in his tux, bed hair and oh-so-beautiful smile.

"May I?" Shane asked, shyly holding out his hand.

"_I thought you'd never ask._" Mitchie thought to herself as she put her hand in his.

Shane placed his other hand on her waist and gently pulled her closer.

"_Hmmmm…this feels good…_" Mitchie thought to herself. "_Awkward…but good._" she added, smiling discreetly.

* * *

"Oh my God!" Ella exclaimed.

"What is it?" Caitlyn asked.

"Tell me I'm not seeing things." Ella said, as she turned Caitlyn's head to what she was looking at.

"Oh my God…" Caitlyn gasped then smiled. "I knew this day was going to lead to something."

Caitlyn and Ella watched Shane and Mitchie, keeping their fingers crossed, praying that something good happens.

* * *

Shane and Mitchie danced together in silence. Mitchie did not dare look at him but she could feel him gazing at her.

"_What's he thinking?!_" Mitchie thought to herself as she breathed deeply.

She felt so anxious but her body felt so at ease being next to Shane's – like it knew where it was supposed to be; that it belonged there in Shane's arms. She shook her thoughts out of her head, still looking at something distant. She concentrated on their slow movements, wanting the moment to end but wanting it to last forever all at the same time. She hated it when her thoughts and feelings contradicted each other. She bit her lip to prevent it from quivering.

"_I wonder what she's thinking…_" Shane thought to himself. It felt so good to finally be this close to Mitchie, although he was feeling so tense at the same time. He prayed that Mitchie couldn't feel his knees shaking. "_She looks so beautiful…_" Shane thought, looking at Mitchie's profile, watching her bite her lower lip. "_If only she'd look at me._"

"_What am I doing?!_" Mitchie thought, annoyed at herself. "_We've obviously moved on. This is like…closure for us."_

Then she looked directly at Shane. She stifled her laughter when she saw the stunned look on his face before he looked away.

"Come on, Shane. Don't tell me this is what you want us to do all day."

Shane slowly looked back at Mitchie's sweet smiling face and smiled back.

"No." he said. "Of course not."

"So tell me…how's everything going?" Mitchie asked, easing into the awkward situation.

"Good." Shane replied almost immediately.

Mitchie shrugged her shoulders.

"What about you?" he asked back.

"Great." Mitchie replied.

"I mean, with Sasha and…everything?"

"Great." Mitchie repeated, smiling reassuringly. "It isn't easy but I'm doing…great." Mitchie added, unable to come up with another word for 'great.'

They were silent again, both thinking of other things to say.

"So how was everything in…"Mitchie started, but soon trailed off forgetting where Shane had gone.

"L.A." Shane continued, finishing for her.

"Yeah..."

"It was good. I mean college was absolutely great…" he trailed off, feeling guilty with the college comment.

"I've heard." Mitchie said smiling. "Caitlyn and the rest filled me in with their college lives so it felt like I was there, too."

"Don't you want to go back to school?" Shane asked, then regretted that he did.

"I tried." Mitchie replied. "But I couldn't concentrate…knowing I had a baby back home."

Shane nodded his head slowly.

"So, are you back in Holly Ridge for good?" Mitchie asked, praying that the answer was an affirmative.

"Yes."Shane replied, although he had not really thought about it yet.

Mitchie smiled and Shane saw her nose wrinkle the way it used to. He could not believe he almost forgot that little detail about her.

"Going back to your music?" Mitchie asked.

"I don't know." Shane replied. He had not thought about that yet either. But it seemed like a good idea. "Maybe." he added.

Mitchie smiled then nodded.

"Sasha's a handful, huh?" Shane asked, when his eyes fell upon Sasha sneaking around the cake.

"Pretty much." Mitchie said laughing, as Sasha licked icing off her fingers. "But that's how it is."

"Yeah…"Shane said. "You did a good job, though..."

"It's just the beginning." Mitchie said humbly. "But thanks, anyway."

Shane was about to say "No problem" but it would be like saying "Thanks for raising our daughter alone" so he smiled instead.

"Uhmmm…Shane, I think this is a good time to apologize for what happened the other night." Mitchie said, sounding so serious all of a sudden.

"No. It's okay. I shouldn't have barged in there anyway. I'm sorry."

Mitchie smiled again. Then they were slow dancing again, suspended in their own little world.

"So, have you read everything?" Mitchie asked, hesitantly.

"No…"Shane replied.

"I'm sorry…" Mitchie said immediately. "I know there's a lot…"

"But I'm almost done." Shane added, cutting her off.

"Oh…"

"I'll call you when I'm done?" Shane said, but made it sound like a question.

Mitchie nodded.

The music stopped and so did their swaying. But they still held each other, looking into each other's eyes.


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

"Everything's looking good." Ella said happily.

"You sure?" Caitlyn asked, worriedly. "Why are they just standing there?"

"Well maybe because there's no music to dance to?" Nate replied.

_What day is it?_

_And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive._

"Wow…I haven't heard this song in a _long_ time." Mitchie exclaimed.

"Yeah…me too." Shane added.

"_Okay…This is getting _too _awkward…_" Mitchie thought to herself.

"Remember prom?" Shane finally said.

"Huh?"

_I can't keep up_

_And I can't back down_

_I've been losing_

_So much time_

"Senior prom? Remember?"

"Oh yeah…" Mitchie replied. "Of course. How could I forget?" she added.

"We were Prom King and Prom Queen?"

"Yeah…"

"And we danced to this song…"

"Yeah…"

More people joined them on the dance floor.

'_Cause it's you and me_

_And all of the people_

_With nothing to do_

_Nothing lose_

"Glad you're feeling better, Nate!" Mitchie said, as Caitlyn and Nate twirled past them.

Nate gave her a thumbs-up sign.

Mitchie laughed heartily, her nose still wrinkling up.

Shane smiled discreetly as he watched her.

_And it's you and me_

_And all of the people_

_And I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

"Mitchie?"

"Yeah?" Mitchie said, looking back at him.

Shane wanted to say "_I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life to you._" to finish his worries and the torture of waiting for something to happen. But the moment was just too right to spoil with something stupid like 'I love you.'

"_Hey, that sounds like a song!_" He thought to himself.

"Shane?"

Shane looked back at Mitchie who was still waiting for him to say something.

"You were saying?"

"Nothing." Shane replied, smiling. "Just wanted to make sure I wasn't dreaming."

_All of the things_

_That I want to say_

_Just aren't coming out right_

_I'm tripping on words_

_You got my head spinning_

_I don't know where to go from here_

Mitchie laughed again. This time Shane felt it was real – like he was traveling back in time, back when he and Mitchie were together.

"So cheesy." she said.

Shane blushed, which caused Mitchie to laugh even harder.

"You look exactly like you did the first day of high school." she added.

"That's not fair…" Shane stuttered. "You made me feel nervous."

"It was cute." Mitchie said, smiling right at him.

Shane blushed even more.

_Something about you now_

_I can't quite figure out_

_Everything she does is beautiful_

_Everything she does is right_

"Mommy?" Sasha said softly, tugging on Mitchie's dress.

"What is it, sweetie?" Mitchie said, stooping down.

"I want to dance too."

"Okay then…" Mitchie said, standing up. "Let's dance." she added, taking Sasha's hand.

"No…" Sasha said. "With daddy." she added, pointing at Shane.

"Oh…" Mitchie said looking at Shane, giving him a questioning look.

"Sure!" Shane said. "Come here..." he said, taking Sasha's hand, who smiled sheepishly.

"I'll leave you two alone." Mitchie said, walking away.

Shane watched her disappear behind the sea of dancing couples.

'_Cause it's you and me_

_And all of the people_

_With nothing to do_

_Nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me_

_And all of the people_

_And I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you._


	35. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

"Mitchie!" Ella squealed as she met Mitchie halfway.

Mitchie sniffed and held back tears.

"You crying?!" Ella asked, surprised.

"No!" Mitchie said defensively. "No…I just have something in my eye." she added, blinking.

"What happened out there with Shane?" Ella asked excitedly as she and Mitchie sat down.

"Nothing…" Mitchie replied nonchalantly. "We just talked…and danced." she added, now sobbing.

"What's wrong?" Ella asked, rubbing Mitchie's back.

"Ella, was my decision wrong? Tell me, did I make mistake?" Mitchie asked between sobs.

"A mistake?" Ella asked, confused. "With what?"

"You see back there…" Mitchie started, taking deep breaths, trying to calm herself. "It felt so right. _So_ right. There are no words to describe how right it felt. And I can't believe I missed out on that for four years…_Four…fricking…years! M_e and Sasha…it's a pity! It's a shame! Especially for Sasha. She missed out on a lot…_on everything!_" But then again it would have also been a mistake to make him stay. It's like I held him in captivity…" Mitchie rambled.

"Mitchie…" Ella started. "I really don't know if you made a mistake back then. I guess no one will ever know. But what I know is, this time you can think about it. It's up to you to make another mistake…or not."

Mitchie just looked at the floor as she made a pros and cons list in her head.

"And I think you're going to make another mistake if you don't pull Sasha away from the dance floor this instant." Ella joked.

Mitchie looked at Sasha who looked like she was begging Shane to twirl her around more. Shane looked exhausted, with his shoulders slumped. But he was still smiling and playing around with Sasha.

"_Follow your heart._"

* * *

"God, I thought this day would never end!" Caitlyn sighed, tiredly.

"I know…" Ella added. "I never thought I was going to have all the energy I had. Not after last night."

"Mommy almost didn't wake up." Sasha interrupted.

"Really?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yeah…I think she was too tired she even forgot to put clothes on."

Caitlyn's eyes widened.

"She was in her undies."

"Was mommy wearing granny panties?" Ella asked, laughing.

"No." Sasha said, confused. "She's a _mommy_. She was wearing _mommy_ panties."

* * *

"Take care you two!"

"Don't forget to bring us presents when you get back!"

Everyone sent the newlyweds off to their week-long honeymoon in Barbados. They waved and cheered as they watched Ella and Jason's car disappear into the horizon.

"Ready to go home?" Mitchie asked, as she raised Sasha to her hip.

Sasha nodded, grinning.

"Let's go then!" Mitchie said, kissing her cheek.

"Mitchie!" Mitchie turned around to see Shane running towards her.

"Shane!" Mitchie said surprised.

"I was wondering if you saw Brandon around."

"Brandon? I think I saw him leave with one of the bridesmaids." Mitchie replied, smiling.

Shane cursed under his breath.

"I thought you knew." she said, laughing.

"No…I didn't."

"Well, I guess you can go home without him." Mitchie suggested. "He's a big boy now. He can take care of himself." she joked.

"Right."

"Bye." Mitchie said.

"Bye daddy." Sasha yawned, waving sleepily.

Mitchie and Shane looked at each other awkwardly and then smiled at each other.

"I think we better go." Mitchie said, turning around.

"Wait!" Shane said, sounding like he was pleading.

Mitchie turned back.

"You two have a ride home?" Shane asked.

"We were going to take a cab…" Mitchie said. "Since Mom and Dad left early and Caitlyn and Nate are nowhere in sight." she explained, rolling her eyes.

"Why don't I take you two home?" Shane offered.

Mitchie just looked at him.

"That's not necessary." she finally said.

"No. I insist." Shane said. "Besides, I think it's going to rain. You might get wet waiting for a cab."

Mitchie heard the thunder roar softly and thought about sleepy Sasha she was carrying.

"Okay."

* * *

"Are you with Shane?"

"No. I sneaked out on him right after you and Ella left." Brandon answered.

"Good."

"Hey, Jason."

"Yes?"

"Thanks for the bridesmaid." Brandon said, winking.

"Don't mention it, Brandon."Jason said, hanging up.

* * *

"You know what? I don't really feel good leaving Mitchie and Sasha back there." Caitlyn told Ella on the phone, feeling guilty.

"Are you crazy? Shane's with them!"

"I know." Caitlyn said. "But still…"

"Don't worry, Caitlyn." Ella said. "I'm sure everything's going to be fine." Ella assured her.

"Okay. But if something _wrong_ happens. It's _your_ fault."

"Fine. Blame's on me."

* * *

"Operation Shane and Mitchie Phase One…" Jason started.

"Executed!" Ella finished, excitedly, clapping her hands.

* * *

"Did you two have a divorce?" Sasha blurted out, breaking the silence inside Shane's car.

"What?" Mitchie and Shane said in unison.

"A _divorce. _Because the other kids at my school who live with their moms tell me that their mom and dad are divorced."

Mitchie and Shane were stupefied.

"No…we didn't get a divorce." Shane finally said.

"Only married people can get a divorce." Mitchie added. "We were never married."

"You two aren't married?!"

Mitchie winced and wished she hadn't said what she did.

"No." she said nervously. "Remember I talked to you about this?" Mitchie said, looking at Shane whose eyes were fixed on the road.

"Yes." Sasha said. "But I don't understand."

Then there was silence again.

"We were too young back then." Mitchie said, frustrated that she couldn't come up with things to say.

"Oh…" Sasha drawled. "No wonder my friends' moms look so old."

Shane and Mitchie stared at each other wide eyed then laughed really hard. Sasha stared at them annoyingly, unable to grasp the reason why her parents were laughing.

"I'm guessing this is your stop." Shane said, hitting the brakes.

"Yeah…" Mitchie said, opening the door. "Thanks, Shane."

"Thank you." Sasha said in a sing-song voice, as Mitchie carried her off the car.

"No problem. Shane replied, smiling. "Mitchie, if there's anything you need, just let me know." He added.

Mitchie smiled and nodded, before closing the door.

"I'll see you around."

* * *

_**That's all the Smitchie I've got for now...:)**_

_**I hope the loooong wait was worth it! *fingers crossed* But from now on there will be Smitchie...Hehehe!  
**_

_**Thanks for reading AND the reviews AND the alerts! 3  
**_


	36. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

It's been a week since Ella and Jason's wedding. Brandon had still not come back and it almost worried Shane.

"_If something happened to him, someone would have called me by now…if they found a body somewhere_." he thought, smiling to himself.

Besides, he missed having the place all too himself. He got to clean the place a little. He didn't have to listen to Brandon whine all the time. He liked having the peace and quiet he was having right now – the peace that had allowed him to finally finish off reading Mitchie's journal.

Shane had not talked to Mitchie since the wedding and he missed her already. He couldn't help but think about their brief encounter at Jason and Ella's wedding.

He read about Sasha's second and third birthday – both full of cute and equally funny incidents. He learned about Mitchie going back to schoo only to return home after two weeks because she couldn't handle being away from Sasha for too long. He found out that Sasha started toilet training when she was almost two and felt proud that she wet herself _only_ twice. He felt like he was with Sasha on her first day of preschool because Mitchie filled him in on every detail – that Sasha could recite the alphabet and count to twenty already; that she had banana muffins and orange juice in her lunchbox and that she didn't cry on her first day of school, but Mitchie did. Mitchie filled him in on her other days at school – her first fight with one of the boys in her class; good grades. He loved reading about his daughter. It gave him an insight of the person she used to be and the person she is now. And, of course, Mitchie never fails to tell him how much she misses him and that she loves him so much. He just wished Mitchie included pictures.

Now Shane was down to two entries. Just when he was about to start reading again, the phone rang...

"Brandon! You *sshole! Where the hell have you been?!" Shane yelled, after hearing Brandon's voice on the other line.

"None of your business!" Brandon retorted. "As if you were even worried about me."

"I was…" Shane said calmly. "…a little." he added guiltily.

"Talked to Mitchie lately?" Brandon asked, curiously.

"Not since the wedding."

"What?!" Brandon asked surprised. "Why _didn't_ you talk to her after that?!"

"I was going to finish reading, just like we talked about, remember?"

"Oh yeah…" Brandon said, calmly. "Sorry."

"So when do you intend to come back?" Shane asked.

Brandon snickered. "Don't worry about that, Shane. Be thankful I'm giving you time to fix things with Mitchie." he said before hanging up.

_Shane,_

_ I'm sorry if I haven't been writing as much as I used to. There's just so much to do with Sasha in school and Nell expanding her business. She's sort of put everything in my hands - which is a lot. And I'm really pressured, but I'm grateful she trusts me. _

_ Everyone's almost done with college now, including you! Are you excited? The rest of the gang are. Caitlyn called me a few days ago telling me about their 'festivities.' She and Nate attended four parties in a week and along with that they're preparing for graduation. Wow! Ella on the other hand, hasn't filled me up on hers yet. Caitlyn said she's probably too drunk to keep in touch. It's a miracle she even pulled through college! I wonder how you're spending your pre-graduation days. Hopefully, not too crazy, like those I see on TV…where some people even die. It's scary. _

_ Anyway, Got to go!_

_-Mitchie_

_

* * *

  
_

Now that Sasha was back in school after the winter holidays and after Ella's wedding, Mitchie finally found time for herself and was glad the things were back to _normal_ – walking Sasha to school in the morning, walking off to work, then picking Sasha up from school, go to her parents place for lunch, homework, home. Yes, things were back to normal. But not since her workplace was closed down three days ago for refurbishments. She stayed in bed all day, thinking about Shane…and Donny. It was torture. She couldn't wait to go back to work tomorrow. She decided to do something else to keep her mind of them – revamp her own apartment. She knew it was inappropriate since it wasn't _entirely_ hers and she was leaving it in a few months anyway…right after she marries Donny. Mitchie winced as she thought about it.

"_Renovating the apartment wasn't such a good idea, after all._" she thought to herself. So she had two other options left – read or watch TV. A far cry from giving her place an overhaul but it was the best she could do. Just when she was about to switch the TV on, her cell phone rang.

"Donny!" she said, shocked, when she heard his voice on the other line.

"Is something wrong?" Donny asked.

"No…"she trailed off. "I just wasn't expecting your call. That's all." she added.

"Yeah…I'm sorry about that."

"No…it's fine, really." Mitchie said, feeling uncomfortable. "How are you?" she finally asked.

"Good!" Donny said happily. "Did you get the present I sent you?"

"Present?" Mitchie asked, totally lost.

"Yeah. I sent last week. You should have gotten it by now."

Mitchie thought silently for a moment.

"Right." she finally said. "Yeah, I remember it came about a week ago. I wonder where mom put it." she said, standing up, heading for the closet.

"You haven't opened it yet?" Donny asked.

"Nope…" Mitchie replied. "Mom found it and she brought it in. I think it came the morning of Ella' wedding. Sorry, I forgot about it. There was too much going on…" she explained.

"It's all right." Donny said, considerately.

"Found it." she said, looking at a big cream-cream colored rectangular box. "Pretty big, huh?" she said, as she struggled to pick it up with the phone lodged between her right ear and shoulder. She placed it on the dining table and lifted the lid off. Donny could hear her ruffling through parchment paper. Then he heard her gasp.

"You like it?" he asked.

Mitchie stared at the box, agape. In it was a wedding gown, neatly folded and kept, gleaming with its sheer beauty and elegance.

"Uhhhh…it's a wedding dress." she finally said, sounding neutral.

"Yeah. You like it? I saw it while I was walking along downtown New York one time and I just pictured you in it." Donny said.

"It's beautiful." Mitchie said in a shocked voice. "But…you didn't have to get me this."

"I know but then I know how it's always the bride fussing over the wedding. I don't want you getting stressed out with ours just like Ella did." Donny said, sounding flirty.

"Uhhhh…Thanks?"

"If you don't like it you could always send it back and get another one. But…"

"No, it's fine." Mitchie said, cutting him off. "It's good."

"Okay." Donny said. Mitchie could actually see him smiling. "Don't you worry about a thing." he added.

"Okay…I won't." Mitchie said, forcing a smile, trying to make her voice stop from nervously shaking.

"I love you."

"I…" Mitchie trailed off. "…have to go." she added quickly before hanging up.

She quickly covered the box and called Caitlyn.

"He sent me a wedding dress!" she shrieked over the receiver.

"Woah! Calm down! What?!" Caitlyn said, caught off guard.

"Donny!" Mitchie said. "He sent me a freaking…wedding…dress!"

* * *

Shane had finally reached the end of Mitchie's journal - the last page beckoning for him to read it. But he just stared at it, biting at his nails, wondering what it said. He hesitated on reading it but one's got to do what one's got to do, so he turned the page…

_Shane,_

_ Again, I'm so sorry for not writing that much…God! I feel so silly saying that. I mean, you don't even get to read these. Somehow, it seems like I'm writing them for me. It makes me feel better when I'm so down. And most of all, it makes me feel like I'm still connected to you…But right now, I'm just too busy. I promise when everything settles down I'm going to write you something longer._

_-Mitchie_

"That's it?!" Shane whispered to himself, turning the paper backward to check if there was something there. "That was it?!"

He turned back to a few pages, turned the book upside down and inside out.

"That's the last entry?!" Shane asked. "Where's the promised _longer_ one?" It was so unbelievable. He'd been reading entries written in a span of three years. He was so excited to get to the last of them to see where this all finally ends. He was disappointed and sad with the last one. He expected a really long and detailed one. After all, it was the last one. He didn't really expect Mitchie to make things up with him or anything. But she might as well have told him that their relationship was over in this one. _Really_ over. But she didn't. Shane tried to think what all this was supposed to mean. And then it hit him – he'll never know unless he talks to Mitchie.

* * *

Mitchie opened Donny's present again. "Why is he doing this?" she thought to herself. She didn't like how fast things were happening. She touched the intricate beadwork on the bodice of the dress. It was beautiful, all right. But it didn't make her feel good. Not at all. She carefully covered it then carried it to her room. She didn't want to see it around. She shoved it underneath her bed. It hit another box. "Mitchie – the box lady." Mitchie thought to herself, smiling. Mitchie pulled out the other box and pushed the wedding dress further underneath. Mitchie sneezed then stood up with the other box in her hands. It was the box she hid from Sasha many years ago - The one with pictures and other memories of Shane. Mitchie opened it and the first thing she saw was a picture her and Shane. "Senior prom." She whispered, smiling. Mitchie looked through the other contents of the box. More pictures. A few love notes. She read them and the words sent shivers down her spine. It all seemed just like yesterday. Then she saw a piece of crumpled paper. She opened it.

_Shane,_

"Shane?" Mitchie asked herself, confused.

_I'm sorry I haven't written for a long time. I'm sorry that's all I've been saying. But now I can't find any more excuses. I can't lie anymore, Shane. The truth is, I met someone – Donny. I met him a few months ago and we've been going out for quite awhile now. Yes, I have feelings for him but I'm not sure if I love him that much. He's not you. But he's a good man. He makes me happy. And I know he loves me. I never really asked for something like this to happen but it did. I think I'm being given the chance to finally move on. I love you so much and maybe I still will until the day I die but I know things will never be the same again. Things like _us.

_I just pray that you've moved on and_

And that's where it ended. That's where Mitchie stopped writing and just crumpled the note into a tiny ball. She couldn't give that to Shane. She couldn't even finish writing it. Mitchie realized then and there that she could never _ever _get over Shane. She tried finishing things off with him but it didn't worked. Now it was time to fix things with Donny. She loved him. But Shane was her first love. And she knew she will never love Donny as much as she loved Shane. Now her heart was speaking clearly. It made Mitchie feel anxious but good at the same time. Yes, she was going to fix things once and for all. She wasn't thinking of anyone else. Not even Sasha. She was finally going to 'follow her heart.'


	37. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Shane drove around Holly Ridge that morning, looking around, reminiscing and thinking how very little has changed – in the way the town looked, that is. Shane had driven off to Mitchie's apartment first but there was no one home. So there he was driving around and then he saw the coffee shop. "Maybe Mitchie's in there." he thought to himself. He parked just outside the coffee shop and got out. A cool breeze swept past him. It was a good day. He could feel it.

Shane walked in, the aroma of coffee sweeping over him as soon as he opened the door, overwhelming him, reminding him of the days he used to spend there. Nothing much changed except for the new espresso machine. It still had that vintage floral décor which they all thought was too tacky. But they loved the place anyway. Not only because of the lattes but because it was a homey place.

Walking closer to the counter, he could almost imagine Mitchie's smiling face welcoming him, just like in high school. But of course, she wasn't there – just teenagers he didn't know fussing around behind the counter, an elderly woman waiting for her coffee, a couple laughing together on the other side and a lady dressed in slacks and a white shirt hunched over the counter, standing just in front of him.

"One hot chocolate, please." Shane said, standing just next to the lady.

She looked up at him.

"Mitchie?"

"Hi!" Mitchie replied, obviously surprised too.

"Hi…" he said, smiling at her.

"Your coffee?" one of the waitresses said handing out a cup to Mitchie.

"Thank you." Mitchie said, taking the cup then taking a sip.

"I'm guessing you don't work _here_ anymore." Shane said.

"Nope." Mitchie replied, smiling.

"You look...very proper." Shane said, inspecting her from head to toe.

Mitchie smiled, her little nose crinkling. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"It is." Shane said, not realizing that his comment didn't come out the way he wanted. "You look great."

"Thanks…It's sort of compulsory."

"Really?" Shane asked, confused. "Why?"

"Code of dress at the library slash art gallery across the street." she explained, somewhat whispering.

"Oh…" Shane said distantly, looking at the old building across the street.

Mitchie nodded her head slowly.

"I…I came over to your house this morning." Shane finally said.

"Really?" Mitchie said, before taking another sip.

"Yeah…about the diary…"

"Oh…" Mitchie said taken aback. "Okay…" she said, nervously smiling.

Shane just looked at her.

"Uhhhh…Do you want to sit?" she asked Shane. She definitely needed to sit down because her knees were getting weaker by the second.

"Sure." Shane replied leading her to a nearby table, pulling out a chair for her.

"Is there anything else I haven't filled you in?" she asked, taking the seat.

Shane looked at her confused. The last entry was so vague. He didn't understand. "No." he just said, not wanting to confront Mitchie. Once again, he felt that this moment was too precious to spoil. "No. But I finished reading them and now I want to talk to you."

"Oh…" Mitchie felt her throat closing up. "Sure. But I have to get back to work."

"Oh…You're busy?" Shane asked. "Sorry."

"Well, not really…" Mitchie said.

"Not many people go to libraries slash art galleries these days, huh?"

Mitchie shook her head and laughed. "No."

"I guess I'll pioneer in doing so." Shane said, standing up.

* * *

"You manage this _whole_ thing?" Shane asked in amazement, looking around Mitchie's workplace.

"Yep." Mitchie said, pursing her lips and nodding her head.

"Wow…This is overwhelming." Shane said. "Library slash art gallery?"

"Yeah…But it's not like I'm tired to the bone when I'm in here. As you can see, no one really comes here." Mitchie explained.

"No one as in…no one?" Shane asked.

"Well except for openings and when some good author actually stops by for a book signing…"

"And that happens how often?"

"Once…twice a year?"

"Wow…"

"And some people come in for research too…every now and then."

"Not bad." Shane teased. "Why do you even bother coming here?" he asked, seriously speaking.

Mitchie smiled. "This is important to Nell. Just trying to return a favor by looking after it." she explained.

Shane nodded in agreement.

"And I have nothing to do in the mornings…while Sasha's at school…"

"Right."

"And I like it here."

"Yeah…with all these books around, I'm sure this is like heaven to you." Shane teased.

Mitchie laughed. "Sort of." she said, walking around with Shane following her in silence.

"Who are these people?" Shane asked puzzled, reading the names under each painting in Nell's little art gallery.

"Holly Ridge artists." Mitchie replied. "I know they're not renowned artists but they've done pretty good jobs."

"Yeah." Shane said, gazing at a painting of a field and blue skies, reminding him if his childhood.

"You want to see my favorite?" Mitchie said, grinning.

"Sure."

Mitchie grabbed Shane's hand and ran towards a small painting. Shane looked at it baffled. It was anything but good – a red, abstract sun, stick people…

"Sarah Torres, 3½." Shane read the name underneath. "Oh…"

Mitchie laughed. "I know it's not a picture fit for an art gallery but Sasha gave it to Nell and she put it up here."

"I see." Shane said smiling. "I bet she doesn't shut up about this one now." he teased.

"True." Mitchie said laughing, lightly slapping Shane's arm which made him feel tense… but good. Mitchie's smile slowly faded as she stared blankly at the picture. "_Why is he being so nice?_" she thought to herself. "_After everything I've done, won't he be at least disappointed? There's got to be a catch…_"

"Mitchie?" Shane asked, worriedly. "Is something wrong?"

"No." Mitchie replied, waking from her stupor. "No, everything's fine. This is just…weird. A little."

"I know." Shane said, blushing. "I mean, I haven't seen you in a long time and I kind of forgot what it's like being around you."

"Yeah…"

"And I really missed you."

Mitchie met Shane's eyes. "Me too."

They stayed that way, suspended in silence, probably searching for something in each other's eyes.

"Mitchie?" someone called out, as they entered.

"Nell!" Mitchie said surprised, moving away from Shane.

"My my! Someone's in here for a change." Nell cried happily.

"Yeah…" Mitchie said, smiling nervously. "Nell this is Shane. Shane this is Nell." she introduced the two.

"Oh yes, I remember you." Nell, said, shaking Shane's hand. "You used to bother Mitchie at the coffee shop back when you were younger." she added, studying Shane's face.

"Uhhhh…yeah…that was me." Shane said nervously.

"You have a striking resemblance to Sasha." Nell stated, nonchalantly.

Mitchie's eyes widened. "Well…he is her father." she said, good-naturedly but deep inside she was slightly embarrassed. "I better go." Mitchie said grabbing her things and running out, leaving Nell and Shane behind.

* * *

"You spent the whole morning with Shane?!" Caitlyn yelled excitedly over the phone.

"Yes." Mitchie replied, wincing. "And thanks for breaking my eardrums."

"Sorry. I'm just so excited. So, what happened?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"We talked…a lot."

"So things are getting better, huh?"

"I guess…" Mitchie replied, listlessly.

"What's wrong? You and Shane are finally talking!" Caitlyn said, trying to cheer her up.

"I know…" Mitchie said. "But he's being so nice and friendly and all that and it's so uncomfortable with him around."

"Well of course!" Caitlyn stated. "But you'll get used to it."

"Fine…But I still feel guilty."

"Guilty? Why?"

"About the whole Shane and Sasha thing."

"Hey, they're both okay. I think they already understand." Caitlyn assured her. "Everything's going to be fine."

"I tried calling Donny." Mitchie said. "But all I got was his voice mail."

"Okay, why bring him up when we were talking about Shane?" Caitlyn asked, annoyed.

"I was going to tell him everything." Mitchie said sounding frustrated.

"Everything…_everything_?"

"Yes. But then I think it's better I didn't get to talk to him yet." Mitchie said. "I'll talk to him when he gets back."

"Yeah…I think that's a better idea." Caitlyn said. "So what are you planning to do before that?"

"Honestly, I don't know."

* * *

"You spent the day with Mitchie?!" Brandon asked, implying on something.

"Not that way, Brandon." Shane said at once, knowing what Brandon was thinking. "Not that way."

"I know! So what happened?"

"We talked…a lot."

"I see…and?"

"I don't know. There's still so much I need to tell her…_ask_ her."

"So what are you planning to do?"

"Take things slow, I guess." Shane replied. "But I think we're off to a great start…_another_ great start."


	38. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

"Donny!"

"Mitchie, teal or gold?"

"Donny, I've been waiting for your call for days!" Mitchie said, nervously.

"Mitchie…you didn't answer my question." Donny said.

"Uhhhh…teal? Gold? What for?" Mitchie asked, utterly confused now.

"Just choose."

"I don't know...Teal?" Mitchie said hesitantly.

"Teal it is, then." Donny said, sounding satisfied with Mitchie's choice.

"Donny when will you be back?" Mitchie asked, sounding bothered.

"Soon." Donny answered playfully. "Just wait for me."

Donny had been the one bothering Mitchie's mind every single night. She waited for him to get in touch with her – wanting so badly to make him come home – not because she missed him so much - but so that they could get things over with. Mitchie put the phone down, blowing a sigh of frustration.

"Daddy! Stop!"

Mitchie peeked into to the living room and smiled to find Shane and Sasha playing on the floor. Sasha kicked and screamed as she tried to wiggle out of Shane's tickles.

"No daddy! No!"

"_Daddy_…" Mitchie thought to herself. Sasha had gotten used to calling Shane that.

Life had been great the past few weeks…if not only for her problem with Donny. She woke up to brighter days knowing that she would see Shane. They spent the mornings together having coffee, spending time at Nell's library/art gallery reading the first few pages of books or just talking. Then they would pick Sasha from school – just like they were a family.

"_You make such a lovely couple._" an elderly woman once told them while they were buying treats for Sasha at a local gas station/convenience store. She and Shane had blushed at that time but they played along, even proudly showing Sasha's picture to the old woman. "_Such a lovely child._" the lady said before driving away in her vintage car. It had been so easy to play along. She felt so at ease. She felt comfortable that they were somehow _back_ to what they used to be. That was what her relationship with Shane was right now – comfortable. They were 'friends' in all the sense of the word but she wanted it to be more than that and she secretly wished Shane would too. But she dared not say anything for fear of rejection. What they had now was better than nothing. Little did she know that Shane felt the same way.

Mitchie cleared her throat intentionally.

"Mommy!" Sasha cried out, pulling away from Shane's embrace. She had laughed so hard there were tears in her eyes. "Daddy, that really hurt!" Sasha said, pouting.

"Sorry…Won't do it again." Shane said standing up. "So mommy's back, I think I better go." he stated.

"Go where?" Mitchie said looking worried but not trying to sound like she was pleading.

"None of your business, mommy!" Sasha said, jumping up and down the couch.

"Sasha!" Mitchie reprimanded and then glared at Shane. "Not even a teenager yet, and you're already giving me attitude?"

"Now you know how your mom feels." Shane muttered.

Mitchie glared at him.

"Yeah…I better go." Shane said, acting like he was nervous. "But I'll be back soon!" he said shutting the door behind him.

Sasha giggled heartily as she flopped down the couch and Mitchie couldn't help but laugh as well.

"So you seem to be enjoying yourself…"

"You bet!"

* * *

"I know it's bad timing, but can you help me?"

Caitlyn was so shocked to see Shane standing right in front of her.

"About what?" Caitlyn stuttered, totally caught off guard, with her sweats and messy hair.

"Mitchie."

"What's wrong with Mitchie?" Caitlyn asked worried.

"Uhmmm…she's having a birthday coming up and she's turning a year older?" Shane answered, confused, knowing very well that Mitchie was absolutely fine since he had been spending every single day with her.

"Oh…"

Shane and Caitlyn stared at each other in silence.

"Would you like to come in?" Caitlyn asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah…thanks!" Shane answered, obviously still confused. "Nice place." he added, looking around.

"Thanks." Caitlyn said smugly, haphazardly removing magazines, pillows and blankets from the couch. "So what was it that you needed help with again?" she asked, finally sitting down.

"Mitchie's birthday…" Shane started.

"Now you're talking!" Caitlyn thought, with a satisfied grin on her face.

"I'm sure you know about everything she had gone through the past few years…you know between us…Sasha…" Shane rambled.

Caitlyn nodded. "Yeah…yeah, I know!"

"I just thought this would be a good way to make it up to her…So I was wondering…could you help me?" Shane said, pleading.

"Of course! Anything for Mitchie." Caitlyn said standing up, very enthused.

"Really?" Shane asked, not believing what he had just heard. But then again, he's asking for help and that's what he's getting.

"So what do you have in my mind?" Caitlyn asked, reaching for a pen and paper.

Shane was silent for a moment. "Actually, that's the problem." he started. "I don't have any ideas…or at least good ones."

"Right." Caitlyn said. "Well you've come to the right place!"

* * *

"Mommy?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Are you and daddy getting back together?"

Mitchie almost choked on her sandwich. But then again, it wasn't like she hasn't thought about this.

"No…"she answered. "_Not yet_." she thought to herself.

"It seems like it."

"Sasha…now stop meddling with…with…_my_ problems." Mitchie said, trying to sound reprimanding. She didn't want to look too desperate even in front of Sasha. And most of all, she didn't want to get her daughter's hopes up too high.

"But you're my parents, mommy. It _is_ my problem."

Mitchie stared at Sasha, thinking again whether her daughter was really four or forty.

"I know." she smiled. "But we're trying our best, aren't we? Aren't we having fun right now?"

Sasha nodded.

"See."

But Mitchie knew deep in her heart that it wasn't enough.

* * *

"Everything's ready!" Caitlyn squealed into the receiver, Shane had to move the phone away from his ear.

"That fast?" he asked, surprised.

"It's Mitchie's birthday today, isn't it?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yeah."

"Then we're supposed to be ready!"

"And she didn't call me for nothing, Bozo!" another voice on the other line said.

"Oh yeah, you're on speaker phone! Say hi to Ella!" Caitlyn revealed with the same squealing voice.

"Hi Ella…Well…thanks…" Shane said, overwhelmed. "So what do I have to do?"

"Okay. Listen up, kiddo." Ella started. "Since the both of us have _families _of our own now. We can't really _party_ all we want anymore."

"Okay…" Shane said, listening intently.

"So we planned a date for the two of you instead of a party for like…everyone!" Caitlyn revealed, like Shane just won a million dollars.

"Oh…But…I don't think Mitchie will like that." Shane said, trying not to sound too desperate although he really loved the idea. But then again, he still had doubts.

"Are you retarded?!" Ella asked.

"She's going to _love _this!" Caitlyn squealed like an excited school girl.

"You sound like you don't trust us." Ella added.

"No! I do! Really…It's just that…" Shane said, defensively.

"…You don't trust us." Ella said, finishing his sentence.

"I do! I'm just…nervous."

"Shut up, you!" Ella snapped. "You'll never know what nervous is unless you get married!"

"Yeah…" Caitlyn reiterated.

"So listen…This is what we're going to do…"


	39. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

"You look gorgeous!" Ella and Caitlyn squealed excitedly as they fussed over Mitchie.

"Okay…" Mitchie started, as she stared at herself and then at her best friends, looking confused. "What are you guys doing?!"

"You'll find out. Just be patient and stay put." Ella said, taking a lipstick out of her makeup kit.

"Come on, Ella!" Mitchie said, pulling away. "I don't really need that!"

"You do!"

"NO!"

"Okay…maybe not yet." Ella said, putting the lipstick down and placing her hand on her hip. "Is Miss Torres grumpy because today she's another year older? You don't even look half your age, girl!"

"I'm sorry." Mitchie said, her voice lower.

"Okay, sit down and tell us what's wrong." Ella said, patting the empty space on Mitchie's bed.

"Yeah…you know you can tell us anything."

"It's just that…" Mitchie started then looked at Ella and Caitlyn's faces. "…Shane hasn't showed up for a few days and I don't know what's going on."

"Ooooooooh…" Ella and Caitlyn droned.

"Maybe something came up." Caitlyn suggested.

"Yeah…I'm sure he's just busy." Ella added, knowing what Shane was up to.

Mitchie smiled. "Thanks. I'm fine now…really; at least I have you guys here." she added, giving the two a bear hug.

* * *

"Can I come over now?"

"Not yet!" Caitlyn whispered through the phone. "Just a few more minutes."

"Okay…But Caitlyn, I'm getting more anxious every minute."

"You guys are going to be fine! Just relax and…have fun! Okay, got to go! Ella is calling for me!" Caitlyn said, before hanging up.

"Don't I look too…_overdone_?" Mitchie asked, looking at herself in the mirror.

"You look fine…I mean…_great_!"

"Where are you guys taking me anyway? And this time can we take Sasha with us?" Mitchie asked.

"We're not taking you anywhere… Someone else is." Ella stated, matter-of-factly. "And I'm not sure if Sasha's allowed to tag along."

"Oh my God…karaoke?" Mitchie whined.

"No…" Ella answered. "Something better! A _blind_ date!" she teased, before giving Caitlyn a signal to call Shane. "_It was about time these two started dating again!_" she thought to herself.

* * *

"It's time."

"What?!" Shane said, almost hyperventilating. Where was Brandon when you needed him?!

"You can come over now!"

"I know!"

"Then come on! She's blindfolded now. It's up to you what you do with her when you get here. We're leaving soon so get your butt here!" Caitlyn scolded before hanging up.

"You can do this!" Shane said to himself then opened the door.

"Hi Shane."

Shane stared at the blonde woman in front of him, not believing his eyes.

"Tess?"

* * *

"Okay…big step, big step!" Caitlyn shrieked, as she and Ella guided Mitchie out her bedroom and into the sitting room.

"Why do I have to be blindfolded?" Mitchie asked, looking for something to hold on to.

"Okay sit here." Ella said, helping Mitchie onto a chair. "Then it wouldn't be a surprise anymore, silly." she added, answering Mitchie's question.

"What if that guy's a serial killer and he murders me?!" Mitchie shrieked. "Sasha still needs me!"

"He's not…Trust me." Caitlyn assured her. "_Can't this girl take a hint?!"_

"Okay, we're leaving now." Ella said, fixing tiny details like a smudge on Mitchie's lips and stray hair.

"Guys…" Mitchie whined.

"This is going to be the best night of your life!" Caitlyn whispered in her ear before leaving.

"Call us if you get to do the nasty tonight!" Ella hollered before shutting the door.

Mitchie was hesitating whether to pull down the blindfold or not when the door slowly opened after a few minutes.

"Ella?" Mitchie called out.

No one answered.

"Caitlyn?"

She got no reply again.

"Come on, you guys this isn't funny anymore." she whimpered.

Then someone held her firmly but tenderly by the arms and pulled her up.

Mitchie struggled a little in taking the blindfold off. She was trembling so badly. Then she looked into the eyes of the person holding her.

"Donny?"

* * *

_**That's it for now. I was going to post like 8 chapters but then I'm too sleep to edit them...:( Good night!**_

_**Thanks for reading! I really really appreciate it! :)  
**_


	40. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

"Tess what are you doing here?" Shane asked shocked, and a little uncomfortable.

"I came here to see you." Tess said, letting herself in.

"Tess, I have an _appointment_ right now."

"Can't that wait?" Tess said, flirting with Shane.

"No."

"Come on, Shane. I know you missed me." Tess said, taking off her sweater, moving closer to Shane.

"What do you want, Tess?"

"What do _you_ want, Shane?" Tess said, kissing Shane.

"Stop it, Tess!" Shane said, pushing Tess away.

Shane could smell the alcohol in her breath and wondered how she got there alone.

* * *

"When I thought I was going to surprise you by coming home, I didn't think it would be this way." Donny said, jokingly.

Mitchie was stupefied. "_This was the surprise?!"_ she thought to herself. She was surprised, all right!

"No 'I missed you so much?' or even a kiss?" Donny asked.

"I'm sorry. I was just so surprised to see you." Mitchie said, trying to force a smile.

"I understand."

"Oh my God, what happened to your neck?" Mitchie asked, grimacing like she was the one in pain, as she looked at Donny's plastered neck.

"Had an accident last week." Donny explained.

"You shouldn't have traveled yet." Mitchie said, feeling guilty for no reason.

"And miss your birthday? No way." Donny said. "And besides, it's a lot better now.

Mitchie hesitated whether to touch his neck or not.

"Where's Sasha?" Donny answered looking around.

"At mom and dad's."

"Then we have the place all to ourselves." Donny said, with a hint of mischief in his voice.

Mitchie smiled nervously.

* * *

"Tess, you shouldn't be here." Shane said, helping Tess onto the couch.

Tess drawled something inaudible before falling into deep sleep.

"Oh sh*t!" Shane said, slapping his forehead.

* * *

"So this is where it's all going to happen!"

"The Inn?" Mitchie gasped as she looked around. She wasn't surprised…she just thought it was ridiculous.

"Yes…the start of our whole life together."

"But isn't this a little too…_extravagant?_" Mitchie said, almost immediately.

"Yes…but it's the best."

"But I just want something simple." Mitchie argued. "_Why do I even bother? I don't want to go through with this wedding, okay?!"_ Mitchie sighed. If only she could say those things out loud.

"Trust me, you're going love it." Donny said, putting his arms around Mitchie.

She stared at the place with great sadness and frustration in her eyes. She never thought she'd feel like this before her own wedding. Maybe not if she was marrying Shane.

"Now isn't this just the best birthday gift ever?" Donny added, tightening his hold on Mitchie who just rolled her eyes and sighed.

* * *

"Caitlyn!!! Pick up! Pick up! Pick up!"

Shane had been calling her a million times already but she wouldn't pick up. Neither would Ella. Shane was a nervous wreck! He could just see Mitchie sitting so bored…and still blindfolded. He just couldn't leave Tess alone. What if she wakes up? Good Lord! Shane can only imagine the havoc she'll cause. Mitchie on the other hand…She must have figured out that no one was going to show up, removed the blindfold already and then went to bed. Yep, Mitchie was a lot smarter – and more mature – than Tess. So he was staying with Tess.

"Oh…sh*t!" Shane said to himself over and over again.


	41. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

"So you're back together with her again?"

"No."

"Oh…" Tess said, placing a hand on her forehead, lying back on Shane's couch. "Okay, stop explaining now because it's getting even more confusing."

Shane sighed and sat back on the couch. "Now I think it's your turn to do some explaining." He added, with arms crossed.

"Shane, I'm so sorry if I ruined whatever plans you had with Mitchie last night…" Tess started, sounding very apologetic. "I was just so depressed and _obviously_ so drunk I just didn't know where to run to."

"Yeah, I was wondering how you got here…alone."

"Don't ask." Tess sighed.

They were silent for a moment.

"I'm sorry if we didn't quite end things that well." Shane said, breaking the silence. "But it just wasn't working anymore… And you know that."

Tess nodded. "I know…" she said looking at Shane. "But I sure missed you." She said, falling into Shane's chest and giving him a really tight hug. "I mean, you looking out for me and all that." she added sitting up straight again.

"No problem."

"I guess I better go now." Tess said standing up.

"Are you sure you're fine…fit to go?" Shane said, lightening things up.

"Yeah…never felt better." Tess said, smiling. "Now go to Mitchie!"

Shane laughed. "I'll see you off first" he said, leading Tess towards the door.

Shane watched her walk away to her car. Then she turned around and waved.

"Goodbye."

* * *

"MOMMY!"

"What?!"

"Your phone's ringing again!"

"Who is it?!" Mitchie hollered from the bathroom.

"K-k-k-" Sasha struggled reading the name on the display. "Kay…Caitlyn! It's Aunt Caitlyn!"

"Just leave it alone!"

* * *

"She's still not answering!" Caitlyn whispered excitedly.

"You think they like _did it_?!" Ella asked, bouncing up and down.

"I have no idea." Caitlyn said with a twinkle of mischief in her eye.

"Call her again!" Ella said, obviously delighted.

"Ringing again." Sasha sighed as she handed the phone to her mother.

"Hello." Mitchie answered it stoically.

"Mitchie! What took you so long?!" Caitlyn shrieked into the phone Mitchie had to move it away from her ear.

"Uhmm…Nothing."

"So…how did last night go?" Caitlyn asked, sounding very intrigued.

"Last night…" Mitchie sighed. "I don't understand why you guys would do that!" she finally exclaimed.

Caitlyn was surprised. There was a hint of anger in Mitchie's voice and she couldn't understand why. "Do what?!" she asked, looking at Ella worriedly.

"Why?" Ella mouthed.

"I don't know." Caitlyn mouthed in reply.

"That was the surprise?!" Mitchie asked.

"You didn't like it?!" Caitlyn asked, her voice's pitch higher than normal.

"I can't believe you're asking _me_ that! I thought you guys _knew_ me!"

"Of course we do! That's why we did that for you!"

"I can't believe you let _Donny_ surprise me on my birthday after all the talk we've been through about Shane…" Mitchie said, calming down a little.

"Wha…DONNY?!"

"Yes. Donny." Mitchie said, almost hissing Donny's name.

"Why? How?" Caitlyn asked, still shocked at what Mitchie just said.

"I don't know! Why are you asking me?!"

"Where is he now?" Caitlyn asked, so worried now she was walking back and forth with a hand to her forehead.

"He left early this morning. And guess what?! He's so busy making plans for our wedding." Mitchie said, sarcastically.

"Well, didn't you tell him about Shane?!"

"I tried to!" Mitchie sighed. "But all he could talk about was the stupid wedding!"

"I'll call you back." Caitlyn said, putting down the phone, not even letting Mitchie say another word.

Mitchie rolled her eyes and hung up. Sasha ran to the door as soon as she heard a knock.

* * *

"Daddy!!!"

Mitchie's eyes widened.

"Hey…" Shane said, as he lifted Sasha to his waist, then looked at Mitchie. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Mitchie said in return, brightening up. Just seeing Shane made her day better already.

"Oh yeah…Happy Birthday!" Shane added playfully, as he put Sasha down.

"Thank you!"

"I was just wondering…" Shane started. "By any chance, are you free today?" Shane asked.

"Well if you call staying at home with Sasha free then I am." Mitchie replied jokingly.

Shane's smile widened. "I was wondering if we could go out."

"_We?_"

"Yes. You, Sasha and I."

"Oh…"

"You know, like a birthday party?"

"I see…" Mitchie said, contemplating.

"But just the three of us."

Mitchie was silent for a moment, staring at the floor. "Okay!" she said smiling. After last night, she really needed _this!_

"Sasha! Get ready! Dad's taking is out!" Mitchie hollered.

"YAY!!!"

"_Dad's taking us out?"_ Shane thought to himself. Well that was something he could get used to hearing everyday. He was definitely on cloud 9 right now.

* * *

Meanwhile, Caitlyn and Ella were drowning in frustration as they dialed Shane's number for the nth time.

"What on earth happened to that Bozo?!" Ella shrieked.

"Mitchie's mad at _us_ now because of him!" Caitlyn sighed.

"When I get my hands on him, I'm going to wring his neck like there's no tomorrow!"

"But how… why didn't he go?! I mean, he couldn't have possibly known that Donny was coming!" Caitlyn said, trying to put the pieces together.

"I don't care!" Ella said, slamming the phone on the table.

* * *

_**Will update again later when I get back from school! :D**_


	42. Chapter 41

**_Sorry I couldn't update earlier. I got home really early from school but I got too caught up watching missed episodes of Sonny with a Chance and other shows...when I should have been studying...:)) But I just don't feel like it yet...but I really really have to start hitting the books! :((_**

**_On with the chapters..._**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 41**

"I like your truck, Daddy." Sasha said, as she wiggled in her seat between her mother and father.

"It's neat, huh?" Shane said as he started the engine. "Off we go!"

"Weeeeee!" Sasha squealed as she raised her hands above her head.

"This _thing_ still works?!" Mitchie asked awestruck.

"Amazing, right?" Shane said as he steered around a corner. "It's so old and hasn't been used for years but it's working like it's brand new." he bragged.

Mitchie giggled. "This brings back so many good memories." she sighed as she made herself more comfortable.

"I know." Shane said. "Hey Mitchie, remember our first time?"

"_Oops!"_ He didn't mean to say that. His face was burning with embarrassment. He looked at Mitchie who was just looking at him, blushing too.

"What about your first time, Daddy?" Sasha asked, like she knew what they were talking about.

Shane and Mitchie burst out laughing.

"First time riding the truck." Shane uttered.

"What about it?" Sasha asked again.

"It's nothing." Mitchie replied.

Sasha just rolled her eyes as her parents gave each other endearing looks.

* * *

"The Taj Mahal?" Mitchie stated, like it was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard. "Really? Indian food? For brunch?"

"Why?" Shane asked, oblivious.

"Nothing. I just think it's just too…_rich_…for brunch. You know…the flavors…too spicy?" Mitchie explained. "And Sasha has a sensitive tummy, you know?…kind of."

"I do not!" Sasha stated defiantly.

"Yes you do. Remember the last time we had Indian food? You don't want what happened to happen again, do you?"

"No." Sasha said, crossing her arms.

"There you go."

"Then let's go get pancakes instead." Shane suggested looking at Sasha.

"Okay." Sasha said, dropping her hands to her sides.

"Much better." Mitchie said smiling as she took Sasha's hand.

* * *

"And one 'Pigs in Blankets' for you, young lady." said the waitress, as she placed Sasha's plate in front of her. "Anything else?" she asked cheerfully.

"No. Thank you very much." Mitchie replied, smiling graciously.

"Okay. Enjoy your meal." the waitress said before leaving.

Shane and Mitchie started eating while Sasha just stared at her plate.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Mitchie said, after swallowing a mouthful of French toast.

"This doesn't look like Pigs in Blankets." Sasha whispered, shaking her head looking very disappointed.

"Those _are_ Pigs in Blankets." Shane said. "See, the two sausages are the pigs and the pancakes are the blankets." he explained.

"Oh…"Sasha said delighted before grabbing her fork and started munching away.

Shane and Mitchie laughed as they watched Sasha stuff her face.

Mitchie was about to dig into the stack of pancakes when…

"Wait!" Shane said.

"What?"

"I have an idea." Shane said looking for his wallet.

"What?"

Shane opened his wallet and took a tiny pink birthday candle and placed it in the stack of pancakes before lighting it with a matchstick which he fumbled upon.

"You keep a birthday candle in your wallet?" Mitchie asked, smiling at him.

Shane gulped. He was supposed to use it last night but then he never got to. "Yeah…you know…just in case someone has a birthday." He said nervously.

"Sweet." Mitchie said.

"Okay Sasha, ready to sing Happy Birthday for your mommy?" Shane asked his daughter.

"You bet!" Sasha said, dropping her fork before taking a deep breath.

"Not to loud, baby." Shane said, stopping her midway.

"Okay." Sasha said, exhaling.

"Happy birthday Mommy. Happy birthday Mommy. Happy birthday. Happy birthdaaaaaaaay. Haaaaaaappy birthday Mommyyyyyyy." Sasha sang as soft as she could but to no avail.

Shane and Mitchie heard soft laughter all around them.

Mitchie blew out her candle and Sasha squealed with delight and clapped her hands.

"Mommy, can I have some of your pancakes too?" Sasha asked leaning closer to Mitchie, placing her elbows on the table and resting her chin on her hands.

"Of course!" Mitchie exclaimed, removing the candle from the stack of pancakes. "And thanks you two." She added.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sasha screamed with a shrill voice.

Shane immediately put his hand over Sasha's mouth as he and Mitchie looked around.

"Sorry." Mitchie mouthed, apologizing to everyone who had their eyes on them.

Shane removed his hand from Sasha's mouth and she spit out a piece of chewed up food on his hand to his surprise…and disgust.

"What was that all about, Sasha?" Mitchie scolded as she removed the spit up food from Shane's hand with a napkin like it was nothing.

Sasha stuck her tongue out and fanned it with her hands and started panting like a dog.

"What did you do?" Mitchie asked.

"Ketchup!" Sasha replied, before gulping down the milk her father offered her.

Mitchie picked up the bottle placed next to Sasha's plate.

"Sweetie, you put Tabasco on your food." Mitchie said, laughing.

"So much for not having Indian food." Shane scoffed.

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "Just have pancakes instead." she told Sasha. "And don't give your daddy any."

"Awww…" Shane said pouting.


	43. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

"I'm just going to go to the ladies' room. Sasha, want to come?" Mitchie said as she stood up.

Sasha thought for a second. She was having so much fun with her father and besides she didn't feel like 'going potty' yet. So she shook her head.

"Okay then." Mitchie said, before walking away.

"So what are we going to do next?" Shane said, as he picked up Sasha and placed her above his shoulders to her delight.

"I don't know." Sasha replied, still giggling.

"You don't know?" Shane said, fooling around.

"Yeah." She replied, wriggling.

"Hey…stop moving a lot, or you'll fall off." Shane said, trying to steady her.

"Daddy can I ask you something?" Sasha said, finding a comfortable position.

"Yeah, sure."

"Are you in love with mommy?"

Shane stopped in his tracks, a smile creeping towards his lips. "Of course, I am."

"I don't think so."

Sasha's statement surprised Shane. He picked Sasha off his shoulders and carried her in his arms.

"Why _don't _you think so?" Shane asked, really wanting to know what was going on in her little four-year-old mind.

"Because if you love her then you'll tell her."

"Oh…" Shane said. "I just haven't had the chance to." he explained.

Sasha looked at him. "Then you better hurry, Daddy. Because you might run out of time."

"What do you mean?"

"Because you know, women get tired. First they will try to know what…erm…what was that word?..._signals_! Yeah…they will try to know what signals you're giving them and then after a while they get used to it and they'll think that it will never change…like, you know? And then their hearts get tired and then they'll look for someone else. Women need a lot of affection and attention, you know?" Sasha tried to explain in her own little four-year-old words.

"What? Who told you that?!" Shane said, amused and awestruck at Sasha's 'words of wisdom.' It did make sense. What if Mitchie gets tired with all this?

"Dr. Phil" Sasha replied matter-of-factly.

"Dr. Who?"

"No…Dr. Phil. Not Dr. Who. Bald old man…He was on Oprah…" Sasha clarified.

"Oh…You watch Oprah?" Shane asked surprised.

"Yup." Sasha said, nodding her head twice.

"Shouldn't you be watching…Barney…or something?"

"There you are!"

Shane turned around and saw Mitchie walking towards them.

"Mommy!"

"Hey…Mitchie." Shane greeted her awkwardly.

"So what are we going to do next?" Mitchie chirped.

"I don't know." Shane said, placing his hands in his pockets. "Go see a movie?"

"Yes mommy! Let's go see a movie!" Sasha said jumping and pulling on Mitchie's skirt.

"A movie, huh?" Mitchie said, giggling.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease?" Sasha pleaded.

"What? The day is young…" Shane said, finally at ease again.

"And so is Sasha…"

Shane looked at her puzzled.

Mitchie laughed even more heartily. "You haven't seen what's showing now yet, have you?"

Shane shook his head.

"Well, unless we can find one rated GP we have got to find something else to do."

Watching a movie wasn't a very good idea. All the movies they saw we're rated PG-13…not GP…or worse, R-18…things Sasha definitely could not watch. Shane drove through a cornfield as he listened to Sasha's take on "She'll Be Coming 'Round the Mountain" faking a country accent which sent Mitchie into fits of laughter.

"That's not very nice, Sasha." Mitchie said, clutching her stomach.

"You seemed to be enjoying it." Shane teased.

Mitchie's nose crinkled as she smiled. "And _you_ didn't find it entertaining?"

"Actually I did…Did mommy teach you that, Sasha?"

"No…Uncle Nate…" Sasha corrected.

And her answer sent her parents laughing again like they were high on sugar.

"Where are we going, Shane?" Mitchie said, finally calming down as she looked outside the window and saw miles and miles of corn…and a grey sky.

"Right…there." Shane said pointing out the window on his side.

Mitchie and Sasha peered out the window.

"Oh…" Mitchie said, surprised as they drove nearer to a huge field with an old house and barn.

* * *

"We're here!" Shane announced like an excited schoolboy as he turned the engine off. He removed his seatbelt and then hopped out.

"Do you know who owns this?" Mitchie asked in awe, as she carried Sasha out of the truck who immediately ran around the place.

"No." Shane replied nonchalantly, as he looked around.

"What?!" Mitchie said, slamming the truck door close. "Are we even allowed around here, Shane?" she whispered nervously walking towards Shane.

"I don't know." Shane said smiling. "Calm down, Mitchie. We're not going to get shot here or anything."

"But we could get caught for trespassing." Mitchie whispered nervously as she walked towards Shane.

"Then Sasha can charm us out of it." Shane joked.

"It's not funny, Shane!" Mitchie said, looking like she was going to cry.

"Calm down, Mitchie…There are no signs around here that say 'No Trespassing,' are there?"

Mitchie slowly looked around and shook her head.

"And look…" Shane said, his hands outstretched. "…This place looks…abandoned. I don't think anyone would mind."

"Mommy!"

Mitchie's eyes immediately searched where her daughter's voice was coming from.

"Over here, mommy!"

Shane and Mitchie looked up the barn window and saw Sasha smiling and waving at them.

"How on earth did you get up there?" Mitchie asked, as she walked into the barn, Shane following close behind.

"Don't do that, Sasha." Mitchie scolded, as she carefully climbed up the steps, fearing that the barn was going to fall to pieces.

"Sorry, mommy." Sasha said, as she peered over the window.

"And don't do _that_, either!" Mitchie said, pulling her off the window.

"Relax, Mitchie." Shane chuckled. "How'd you like this place?" he asked Sasha.

"It's huuuuuuge!" she replied excitedly. "But it's so empty…" she added, looking at her father questioningly.

"We can add a lot of stuff in here, you know." Shane explained.

"Like what, daddy?"

"Like a huge old couch right over there…" Shane said, pointing to an empty spot. "…tables here and there…a shelf…a piano…a drum set…"

"And a telescope." Mitchie joked, pointing at the barn's big window.

"A telescope?!" Sasha asked, amazed.

Shane and Mitchie chortled, nodding their heads.

"Looking good." Mitchie said, imagining what the place would look like.

"Me too." Shane said, looking at her.

"It's just so sad this place is abandoned." Mitchie said, frowning.

"I know…" Shane said, empathetically.

"I've always wanted to live on a farm." Mitchie revealed, with a twinkle in her eye.

"Really?" Shane asked, surprised.

"Yeah…I like cows." Mitchie said, laughing.

"_Maybe you will someday_." Shane thought to himself.

Then a bolt of light appeared outside the window followed by a loud roll of thunder.

"Uh-oh…" Sasha said. "That doesn't sound so good."

"I think we better go." Mitchie said, looking at Shane, who nodded in agreement.


	44. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

They reached the truck just in time before the sky began to pour.

"This looks like a pretty bad storm." Mitchie sighed, looking out the window.

"I miss these kinds of storms." Shane said, smiling.

"Really?" Mitchie asked, crinkling her nose.

Shane nodded as he started the engine.

"Don't you have storms at your place, daddy?" Sasha asked, making herself comfortable in her seat.

"Nope." Shane replied, as he drove out the farm.

"What does a telescope do?" Sasha queried, looking up at Shane.

"You use it to look at the sky." Shane replied.

"I do that all the time…" Sasha stated. "But then I become sleepy."

"No, no ,no." Mitchie said, laughing. "You use it to see the sky better. There are plenty of things up there that you can't see without a telescope." she explained.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Did you get to use one, mommy?"

"A few times."

"Is it beautiful?"

"Very."

"Can I have telescope?"

Mitchie looked at Shane.

"Sure you can!" he replied as they heard another thunder clap.

* * *

"Finally, we're home." Mitchie said, sighing with relief. The rain started to pound down harder and it was getting her worried.

"Sh*t!" she exclaimed as she was about to open the car door.

"Mommy did not say sh*t!" she said, looking back at Sasha, surprised at herself.

"You said it again!" Sasha said, obviously amused that her mother used a bad word. In front of her.

"Pardon my French then."

"What's wrong?" Shane asked, after successfully stopping his laughter.

"You don't happen to have an umbrella in here, do you?" Mitchie asked.

Shane shook his head.

"Thought so." Mitchie whispered. "I guess were running in then."

* * *

Sasha screamed as she and Mitchie ran towards the door of their building, under Shane's jacket. But the three of them, soaking in rain water, were soon laughing as they entered Mitchie's apartment.

"That was…fun!" Mitchie said, immediately stripping Sasha off her wet clothes.

Shane just smiled, he was glad Mitchie was enjoying herself, especially in his company.

"Go brush your teeth, young lady." Mitchie said, playfully hitting Sasha on her bottom before disappearing into the bedroom.

"Which night gown are you going to wear?" Mitchie hollered from the bedroom.

"Gwreen one!" Sasha hollered in reply, with her toothbrush in her mouth.

"Tinkerbell?"

"Yesh!"

Shane just listened to the mother-daughter conversation.

"_So this is what it's like around here."_ he thought to himself.

"Shane!" Mitchie said for the third time, waking Shane up from his stupor.

"Yeah?"

"Towel?" Mitchie said, holding one up.

"Oh yeah, thanks." Shane replied as Mitchie tossed it to him.

"You done, sweetie?" Mitchie said, peeking into the bathroom.

"Just one more, mommy." Sasha said, before she filled her mouth with water and started gargling.

"Done!" she said after spitting.

"Good girl! Now go put some clothes on."

* * *

"Shoot!" Mitchie said, as she got out of the shower. She was in such a rush, she forgot to get her towel. And there was no extra one in the bathroom. _"Just my luck!" _

She decided to just run to her room.

"Aaaaaah!" Mitchie said, immediately jumping back into the bathroom after seeing Sasha seated on Shane's lap in the living room. She was buck naked!

"Uhhh…didn't know you were still here, Shane." she added, standing behind the bathroom door.

"Erm…I haven't had the chance to say goodbye yet." Shane explained, smiling inside. "I didn't see a thing, I promise." he added.

"Right…Sasha, sweetie…can you go get me a towel?"

"Okay, mommy." Sasha said, shuffling into the room.

There was silence, except for Sasha fumbling in Mitchie's room.

"Here mommy." Sasha said handing the towel to Mitchie.

"Thanks!" Mitchie said, grabbing it from her before shutting the door.

Mitchie wrapped the towel around her, blushing. She walked out the bathroom with her back towards Shane and Sasha and entered her room. She listened to them as she changed.

* * *

"Hah. No wonder it's so quiet out here." Mitchie said when she came out of her bedroom, this time fully clothed.

Shane smiled. "I know…Who'd have thought she'd ever fall asleep." he said, looking at Sasha who was peacefully sleeping in his arms.

"I think she should really go to bed now so that all of us could get some sleep." Mitchie said, holding out her arms to take Sasha from Shane.

"No, no, no." Shane said trying to stand up. "I got her."

"You sure?" Mitchie asked, although she really had no choice.

"Yep." Shane replied. "Just lead the way."

"Okay." Mitchie said, chuckling.

"She's so quiet…when she sleeps." Shane said sounding so amazed as he put a sleeping Sasha on her bed.

Mitchie giggled as she tucked the covers around Sasha.

Shane looked around the dimly lit room. It was the first time he'd been in Sasha's room at night and it felt so good. So comfortable. So homey.

"Good night, baby." Mitchie whispered as she kissed Sasha on the forehead before standing up.

Shane just looked at Sasha.

"Don't you want to say good night?" Mitchie asked, moving away from the side of the bed.

"Of course I do." Shane replied, sounding defensive that it made Mitchie giggle.

Shane knelt down on the floor. He was too big to sit on Sasha's bed.

"Good night, princess." he whispered before placing a kiss on her forehead.

Sasha shifted a little and Shane stood up immediately afraid that he might have woken her up.

Mitchie couldn't help but giggle again.

"She's fine." Mitchie whispered, placing a hand on Shane's shoulder.

Just as they left their daughter's bedroom they heard the rain fall down heavily.

"Uh-oh…"Mitchie muttered as she looked at Shane who just stared at her.

"You think you'll be able to go home in that weather?" Mitchie queried.

"I can try." Shane said.

"No. You can stay the night." Mitchie offered.

"Is your couch any good?" Shane asked jokingly after a few moments of thinking.

Mitchie giggled. "It's a little lumpy but I'm sure you can handle it."

"Do you need another pillow?" Mitchie asked as she handed Shane a pillow and a blanket.

"No I'm fine. Thanks." Shane said, taking the pillow and blanket from Mitchie graciously.

There was an awkward silence as they stood in front of each other in the dark, listening to the patter of falling rain.

"Good night, then." Mitchie said, waving at him.

"Good night."

* * *

**_Thanks for reading! :D_**

**_Good night! :D_**


	45. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

Shane yawned and stretched on Mitchie's couch just before he opened his eyes. It was definitely a new day and a better one at that. He saw sunlight through the thin white curtains in Mitchie's living room but he still heard a little rain outside. Man, did he feel good today! He looked at his watch.

"7:30?" he thought to himself. It felt like he had slept until noon.

Shane got up and smoothed down his clothes. Then he folded up the blanket that he barely used before fixing the couch he slept on. It looked so tiny it was miracle he fit there.

Shane could hear the clanging of utensils and he could smell toast and eggs and coffee. He walked into the kitchen and saw Mitchie in her robe, up and about in the kitchen.

"You're awake?"

Mitchie giggled. "Yeah, obviously." she said, rolling her eyes.

Shane smiled. "Need help?"

"Nope. I'm almost done."

"Okay…" Shane said, sitting down. "What time did you get up?" he asked. "I didn't hear you come out."

"That's because you were snoring…I mean, sleeping like a log." Mitchie teased.

"Why'd you get up so early?" Shane asked.

"Well for one I have work and second, I have to take Sasha to school." Mitchie replied. "And speaking of Sasha, I have to wake her up now."

"Wait!" Shane said, grabbing her hand before she left the kitchen.

Mitchie looked at her hand in Shane's and then looked at his face. "What?" she asked, in shock but feeling oh-so-good inside.

"It's Sunday today." Shane said, matter-of-factly, letting go of her hand.

"It is?!"

"Yeah." Shane said nodding his head.

Mitchie looked at the huge calendar on the wall and her eyes widened when she saw that it was definitely Sunday.

"Oh my God!" she said slapping her forehead.

Shane laughed. "Mitchie, you just turned twenty three…not ninety three." he teased.

"Very funny." Mitchie said, sticking out her tongue out. "That was silly of me, wasn't it?" she said sitting down, he head in her hands. She looked at Shane who had a you-don't-want-me-to-answer-that-do-you? look on his face then laughed.

"It felt like the weekend yesterday, after all the things we did." Mitchie said, grabbing a piece of toast.

Shane smiled at her. "You had fun, didn't you?"

"Of course…I could say that it was the best birthday ever!"

"Really?" Shane said, feeling so glad.

"Well, actually my best birthday ever was my eighth birthday, you know? When my parents bought me a bike? But this one comes pretty close." she teased.

Shane laughed as he watched Mitchie eat her toast. She looked so radiant he felt like it would be the most wonderful thing to watch her wake up every morning.

"Whatever are we going to do now?" Mitchie sighed, placing her elbows on the table.

"No worries." Shane assured her. "We'll find something."

"With you and your bag of tricks? I'm sure." Mitchie mocked.

Their laughter woke Sasha who lazily walked into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes. Her face lit up when she saw Shane sitting at their table.

"Daddy! You're here!"

"Good morning, princess!" Shane greeted her, placing her on his lap.

"Are you taking us out again?" Sasha asked, excitedly.

Shane looked at Mitchie who just shrugged at him. "Maybe…" he replied.

"Hey…" Mitchie said standing up, placing a hand on her hip. "No 'Good Morning, mommy' for me?" she asked trying to sound mad but couldn't contain her smile.

"Good morning, mommy." Sasha greeted, giving her the biggest smile ever.

"Good morning!" Mitchie said, sitting back down again. "_That_ always gets me."

Shane laughed. "Me too."

Awkward silence.

"So what do you want to do today, Sasha?" Shane asked, kissing her on the forehead as she ate her toast.

"Sweetie, can we please just stay home today?" Mitchie asked Sasha, almost pleading.

"Sure." Sasha said, licking her fingers. She was too busy eating to care.

"What are we going to do here?" Shane asked.

"Watch TV." Mitchie suggested.

"You and your Oprah." Shane said softly.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"He said you and your Oprah." Sasha said, smacking her lips.

"Me and my Oprah?" Mitchie asked, looking at Shane utterly confused.

"Yeah. You do know who Oprah is, right?"

"Of course I do!"

"See!"

Mitchie just stared at him blankly.

"Okay. Sasha says a lot of stuff which she says she heard from Oprah…and another guy called Phil…so I figured out you guys watch a lot of Oprah." Shane explained.

Mitchie laughed heartily. "That would be my mother…who watches a lot of Oprah."

"Yeah, it's grandma who watches Oprah." Sasha stated, matter-of-factly.

"Then why didn't you tell me that before?" Shane whispered to her although Mitchie could still hear him.

Mitchie laughed.

"So if it's not Oprah. Then what are we going to watch? Ellen? Jay Leno?" Shane asked Mitchie jokingly.

"Very funny."

"I can't believe she fell asleep!" Shane whispered, as Mitchie closed the door to Sasha's bedroom.

"She still must be pretty tired." Mitchie whispered in reply. "And why are we whispering?" she asked in her normal voice.

Shane laughed. "Tired, huh? She seemed pretty bored to me. Maybe she should watch something more interesting like documentaries…or something action-filled like…"

"Like an action movie." Mitchie finished off his sentence as they walked into the living room.

"Exactly."

"Don't you have any plans on going home?" Mitchie asked. "Not that I'm asking you to leave." she immediately added.

"As a matter of fact, no, I don't have plans on leaving yet. I like it here." Shane said, half joking.

"Hmmm…next thing I know, you'll be moving in." Mitchie teased.

"You have just given me the best idea ever."

Mitchie cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I'm kidding."

Mitchie chuckled. "I know." she said, flopping on the couch. "You sure you want to stay? It's getting pretty boring here already."

"How about some Oprah?" Shane said, flopping on the couch next to Mitchie.

"Oh shut up about Oprah already!" she said, playfully hitting him on the arm.

"I'm serious here." Mitchie said, stretching her back, her arms raised above her head.

"Okay then…seriously…I want to talk."


	46. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

"About what?" Mitchie asked, as she settled herself on the couch.

"Anything…" Shane replied. "Everything."

"Hmmm…that's a pretty broad topic." Mitchie said, smiling.

"Okay…then let's talk about…_us_." Shane said almost immediately it caught Mitchie off guard.

"Us?" she gulped.

"Yeah…Us…You and me…" Shane explained seeing the puzzled look on Mitchie's face.

"I know. I know…What I didn't know is that we still had something to talk about us." Mitchie explained.

"Okay forget it. I didn't mean to startle you." Shane said, apologetically. "I'm sorry."

"No. It's okay. What do you want to talk about? Tell me."

"Did you ever think we'd still see each other again?" Shane asked softly.

Mitchie fell silent for a moment. "Yeah." She finally said. "But this is not how I imagined it." she added, smiling.

Shane nodded. "What did you think it would be like?"

"Well…I imagined it to have lots of anger…and hatred." Mitchie replied.

"Because of Sasha?"

Mitchie nodded. "And everything else."

Shane sighed. "I'm not angry…I _can't_ be angry. But I just wish I found out sooner. I wish you told me."

"I know it's difficult to understand the reasons I gave you but I honestly swear that those reasons are true." Mitchie said. "I didn't mean any harm or whatever."

Shane was about to speak but Mitchie cut him off.

"And I told you, it's okay if you're angry. Don't pretend that you're not. But I hope you forgive me." Mitchie said, sighing.

"Forgive you?" Shane's voice rose that it made Mitchie move to her edge of the couch. "I've done that long before I came back."

Mitchie smiled. "Well…that's good to know."

Shane smiled back.

"If you've forgiven me, why can't you let go of the fact that I never told you about Sasha?" Mitchie asked frustrated. "_I wish you told me." _she mocked, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, let me rephrase…I'm so amazed that I have a daughter I never knew about until now."

"How is that supposed to make me feel any better?" Mitchie asked, sulkily, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well for one, I used the word amazed…" Shane joked, giving Mitchie his irresistible smile, trying to lighten up their conversation.

Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"Aww, come on!" Shane said, putting his arms around Mitchie. "I feel great. Really, I do. Forget we even had this conversation and I'm so sorry for acting like an *sshole."

Mitchie looked up, straight into his eyes. Both of them could feel the longing they had for each other.

"_Shane, you fool, just tell her you want to start over_." Shane thought to himself, as he gazed into Mitchie's eyes. Little did he know that Mitchie felt the same way.

"Are you okay?" he asked after a long period of silence.

"Of course, I am." Mitchie said softly, her face moving closer to Shane's.

"Are you sure?" Shane whispered, not minding that his face was just an inch away from Mitchie's.

"Yes."

And they closed their eyes as their lips touched again for the first time in four years. Shane's hand touched Mitchie's cheek as Mitchie snuggled closer to him.

It wasn't as passionate as the kisses that they used to share before but this one was…special. They've been wanting this ever since they saw each other again.

They pulled away from each other and smiled, like they knew what the other was thinking.

"I have to tell you something." Mitchie said, her smile fading.

Just then the front door opened.

"Woah!" exclaimed Caitlyn and Ella in unison, turning around.

Shane and Mitchie immediately stood up, smoothing down their clothes.

"Are they wearing clothes?!" Ella yelled, covering her eyes.

"Ella!" Mitchie said, sounding annoyed. "Don't you two know how to knock anymore?!" she asked, pulling Caitlyn and Ella in before shutting the door.

"Well, we weren't sure if you'd open the door for us." Caitlyn said, smiling at Mitchie.

"What are you talking about?" Mitchie asked, confused.

"Okay, let me refresh your memory." Ella started. "The last time we spoke to you, you were screaming your head off, ready to cut us out of your life. So, us breaking in is justified."

"I'm sorry about that." Mitchie said. "And you were exaggerating once again, Ella!"

"Look who's here!" Ella said pointing at Shane, amuzed.

"Shane do you mind…?" Mitchie said.

"No. I was just about to leave." Shane said, walking past Mitchie and Caitlyn.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." Caitlyn whispered to him.

Shane just looked at her as he passed by and then exited, silently closing the door behind him.

"Now what was that about?!" Ella asked immediately.

Ella and Caitlyn had never seen Mitchie blush that way before. Nor have they seen her smile the way she did for a pretty long time.

"Oh my God!" Ella squealed. "Someone did the nasty!"

Mitchie's eyebrows furrowed. "No! No, no, no! It's not like that!"

"I guess everything's good then." Caitlyn said, obviously happy.

"Yeah…I guess." Mitchie answered, her silly smile still plastered on her face.

"Okay. Details, please!" Ella said, flopping on the couch, making herself comfortable.

"We kissed." Mitchie blurted out, blushing.

Ella and Caitlyn's mouths dropped open.

"That's it?" Ella asked acting disappointed before Caitlyn smacked her at the back of her head. "I'm kidding! But…wow! Really, Mitchie?"

Mitchie nodded, sitting on the couch dreamily.

"So what's going to happen now?" Caitlyn asked, looking concerned.

"I just have to call off the wedding, break up with Donny and…you know." Mitchie stated.

"Wow, you sound very…determined."

Mitchie laughed to the two girls' surprise. "I am. I _want_ this."

"Okay…But how do you think Donny is going to take this?"

"I don't know…" Mitchie said, looking very worried all of a sudden.

"I have a bad feeling he's not going to like this." Ella stated, matter-of-factly.

"Duh, Ella!" Caitlyn mocked. "Who would?"

"I know." Mitchie said, standing up rubbing her hands. "I know I'm going to hurt him but in the long run, he'll think I've done him a huge favor…hopefully." she added with a gulp.

"Yeah…maybe." Caitlyn said, trying to make Mitchie feel better.

"Does Shane know about Donny?" Ella asked.

"No." Mitchie said, sitting down again. "No, he doesn't."

"Well, why didn't you tell him?!" Ella asked, frustrated.

"I'm sorry." Mitchie said, sarcastically. "I was going to, but someone just barged in through the door!"

"Uhh…Oops?" Ella said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, you can tell him right now." Caitlyn said, handing Mitchie the phone.

"No, I need to talk to Donny first."

"Suit yourself." Caitlyn said, putting the phone back down. "But you have to do this all soon. Your wedding is like in…what? Three weeks?"

"So so." Mitchie replied. "But I've got time, right?"

"Sure." Ella said shrugging her shoulders.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading! :D_**

**_I believe this story will be over by the end of this week...I'm excited and sad at the same time..._**


	47. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

"Look at what we have!" Nate said excitedly as he walked towards the gang in the coffee shop, waving a bunch of pictures in his hands.

"What's that, Uncle Nate?" Sasha asked excitedly, reaching for pictures. "Can I see?"

"Cool, huh?" Nate asked as Sasha stared at the pictures.

"What's this?" Sasha said, utterly confused as to why everyone was ooh-ing and aah-ing at the sight of the photos.

"That's Uncle Nate and Aunt Caitlyn's baby!" Mitchie said, hugging Sasha.

"Really?" Sasha asked, looking at the pictures once more, in awe. "I don't see it."

"It's that tiny thing..." Mitchie said. "…right there." she added, pointing to a dark spot in the picture.

"Oh…it's so tiny."

"Yeah…just like you were." Mitchie said, smiling at Sasha.

"Will you have another baby, mommy?" Sasha asked her mother innocently.

Mitchie's mouth dropped open, as Ella and Caitlyn snickered.

"Uhh…sure." Mitchie replied.

"When?" Sasha asked again.

"Uhh…I don't know when." Mitchie explained.

"Mommy first has to fix a few things before she can have another baby." Ella told Sasha, hinting on something, eliciting a glare from Mitchie.

"Yeah…" Caitlyn added. "Which reminds me, Mitchie, have you spoken to _him_ yet?"

"Oh yeah…Shane and I talk all the time."

"I know that! I meant Donny."

"Uhh…nope." Mitchie replied.

"Mommy please don't marry Don…I mean, _Uncle_ Donny." Sasha pleaded after hearing the name of the man she obviously hated.

"Sasha, why don't you go ask Uncle Nate about those pictures?" Mitchie said, carrying Sasha off the couch. "Go on." she urged her daughter, who slowly walked towards Nate who was busy showing off the sonogram pictures to everyone in the place.

"Did I just hear you say no?" Caitlyn said, sounding irate.

"Yes. But…"

"It's been a week, Mitchie!" she hissed, cutting Mitchie off.

"I know! But I haven't been able to reach him!" Mitchie retorted. "You know how he is…"

"I'm sorry." Caitlyn said, calming down. "It's just that, I'm worried about you…"

"I know…and thanks, by the way." Mitchie said. "But I'm doing my best to make things right."

"Okay." Caitlyn said, hugging Mitchie.

Ella sighed and hugged them both.

"But I need your help." Mitchie said, looking at Caitlyn and Ella.

"Sure…anything you need." Ella said. "What is it?"

"Can you guys…_distract_ Shane for awhile…you know while I'm fixing things with Donny?"

"Okay…but how are we going to do that?" Ella asked.

"I don't know. Please think of something." Mitchie pleaded.

"Okay, okay." Caitlyn said.

"Thankyou!" Mitchie sighed, hugging her once again.

"But we can only do so much." Caitlyn said.

Mitchie nodded.

* * *

"Caitlyn?"

"Yep, it's me." Caitlyn replied.

"What can I do for you?" Shane asked.

"Uhh…nothing. I just wanted to check on you and Mitchie." Caitlyn said, not able to come up with something better.

"She hasn't filled you on us yet?" Shane teased.

"Uhh…she has." Caitlyn said. "_Oh God, how am I going to do this?!" _she thought to herself.

"We're doing just fine." Shane said, obviously sounding happy.

"Good." Caitlyn said before cursing under her breath.

"Can I come by…maybe later?" Shane asked.

"Oh…sure. But why?" Caitlyn asked, very curious.

"There's something that I need your expert opinion on."

* * *

"Donny! Finally!" Mitchie exclaimed, jumping up and down nervously when Donny finally answered his phone.

"Mitchie, what is it? You've called so many times. Is something wrong?"

"No…I mean, yes!"

"Something's wrong?" Donny asked worried.

"Donny, You need to come home…_now_."

"I'll be home soon, Mitchie. Don't worry." Donny assured her.

"How soon?"

"I just have to get a few things done here. I'll be there by tomorrow evening."

"Really?"

"Yes. I promise."

"You don't know how relieved I am to hear that." Mitchie sighed.

"I missed you too, Mitchie."

* * *

"What do you think?"

Caitlyn stared at the diamond ring in the violet velvet box in Shane's hand, dumbfounded.

"Is it okay? You think she'll like it?" Shane asked anxiously.

"What…is…_that_?" Caitlyn whispered, pointing at box in Shane's hand.

"A ring?" Shane replied, looking at Caitlyn confused.

"I mean, what kind of ring?" Caitlyn asked again, hating how she was sounding so stupid.

"A diamond ring…an engagement ring." Shane said, smiling at her.

"What?!" Caitlyn yelled. "That isn't for Mitchie. Is it?"

"Of course it is." Shane replied. "I'm going to ask her to marry me." he added, beaming.

"Wh…When?" Caitlyn asked, massaging her temples.

"Tomorrow…hopefully."

"Oh God." Caitlyn whispered, as she sat down.

"Aren't you happy for us?" Shane finally asked, confused.

"I am…I mean, I don't know."

"So will you help me?" Shane asked.

"Sure, I can. But…" Caitlyn faltered.

"But what?"

"Shane, you can't ask her to marry you." Caitlyn blurted out.

Shane was silent for a moment. "Why?" he finally asked. "Isn't this what Mitchie wants?"

"I'm sure it is but..." Caitlyn replied.

"Then what's wrong?"

"I don't know…you just can't!"

"I don't understand. One minute you're trying to force us together and now what? You just change your mind about it and..."

"It's not like that, Shane." Caitlyn said softly, cutting him off.

"Then what?"

"I really don't know how to tell you."

"If you don't want to help me then just say so, Caitlyn." Shane said, before storming out the door.

"Shane!" Caitlyn called out after him.

Just then the phone rang. Caitlyn didn't have the energy to pick it up so she just let it ring until the answering machine answered it for her.

"Caitlyn if you're there, pick up. If not, I just wanted to let you know that Donny'll be back tomorrow."


	48. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

"…So you two have got to stop Shane from doing that." Caitlyn explained to Nate and Jason after animatedly narrating what happened last night.

"How do we do that?" Nate asked.

"Maybe we should just take him out of town." Jason suggested.

"Great idea, honey!" Ella said, giving Jason a peck on the cheek.

"Yeah, do that!" Caitlyn said.

"So are we going to tell Mitchie about Shane's impending proposal?" Ella asked.

"No. That's why we're doing this!" Caitlyn replied. "I mean, I don't want to spoil this for her. It's a surprise. But…stupid Shane! Stupid Donny!" Caitlyn shrieked, frustrated.

"Woah! Calm down. That's bad for the baby." Nate said, rubbing his wife's back.

"I just want everything to be perfect for Mitchie, you know. She deserves it."

* * *

"You look different today." Connie said look intently at her daughter.

"Good different or bad different?" Mitchie asked worried.

"Good different." Connie said, smiling.

"Good." Mitchie said, excited.

"What's going on?" Connie asked, her eyes narrowing as she smiled at Mitchie.

"Uhh…Donny is coming back tonight." Mitchie stated.

"Oh…" Connie said, surprised. It wasn't the answer she was expecting.

"Are you sure this is what you really want?" Connie asked, concerned.

"Just wait and see, mom."Mitchie said, smiling. "So everything's in here, if there's anything you need just give me a call, okay?" Mitchie added, not letting her mother utter one more word. "Bye mom." she said, hugging her mother who was looking at her wide-eyed. "Bye princess." She said, kissing Sasha on her forehead. "Be good." she added, before closing the door behind her.

Connie and Sasha just stared at each other before shrugging their shoulders.

* * *

Shane was making a mess of his bedroom, throwing one shirt after another all over the place after putting it on and deciding that _it didn't work_.

Just then there was a knock on his door. He wondered who it could be.

"_This better not be Mitchie_." he thought to himself, before opening the door.

"Brandon!" Shane exclaimed, so happy to see Brandon at his doorstep. "Brandon, how are you?!"

"I am fine." Brandon said, stepping into the house. "What about you?" Brandon asked excitedly, playfully punching Shane on the arm.

"Great." Shane replied with a playful smile on his face.

"Now what's _that_ all about?"Brandon asked with a mischievous grin.

"I never thought I'd say this, Brandon. But…" Shane started. "I need your help." he added.

"Woah! Wait…Shane Gray needs Brandon Smith's help?" Brandon teased. "Is it the end of the world already?"

"Shut up and come in here." Shane said pulling Brandon into his messy room.

"Wow…" Brandon said looking around. "You and Mitchie must have had a pretty rough night last night." he added with a smirk.

Shane shot him an angry look. "We haven't made love yet." he stated.

"_Made love_? Wow man, you've got it _really_ bad." Brandon teased.

"Shut up and just help me pick a shirt." Shane said, getting another one from his closet.

"Date with Mitchie tonight?" Brandon asked, looking at all the shirts Shane threw all over the place.

"Sort of." Shane said smiling and blushing, like he was getting ready for prom again. "I'm going to ask her to marry me."

"What?!" Brandon asked, shocked.

"I said I'm going to ask Mitchie to marry me." Shane reiterated.

"Wow."Brandon said. "I don't know what to say. Just…wow." he repeated. "You're that fast, huh?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah…Well, not really. I mean I've been in love with her since the first day of high school so it's really not that fast." Shane rambled.

"Congratulations!" he said, the information finally sinking in.

Shane laughed. "Thanks…but she hasn't even said yes yet so save that for later."

"I'm sure she's going to say yes." Brandon assured Shane.

"Since when did you become an expert on Mitchie?" Shane teased.

Before Brandon could say anything more, there was another knock on the door.

* * *

"Yeah and I even saw them kiss many times."

"Really?" Connie asked wide-eyed over this new piece of information. "Like what kind of kiss?" she asked her granddaughter.

"Like…like a love kiss." Sasha said matter-of-factly.

"A love kiss, huh? Which is like?"

Sasha thought for a moment. "You know, like Aunt Ella and Uncle Jason kiss."

"Oh_...that_ kind…" Connie said, trying to stifle a laugh. "But what about Donny?" she asked.

"_Uncle_ Donny." Sasha corrected her.

"Right. What about _Uncle_ Donny?" Connie asked again. She was trying to get as much information from her granddaughter as she could. She had already bribed the little girl with two scoops of her favorite ice cream and she was already feeling guilty about it.

"Mommy doesn't kiss him that much." Sasha stated, licking ice cream off her spoon.

"You know that mommy and him are getting married in a few weeks, right?"

"Oh…" Sasha said, looking pensive. "Mommy's not saying much about it." she added. "Grandma, can I have more ice cream, please?"

"Sure, honey." Connie said, standing up.

"Yay!" Sasha cheered, clapping her hands.

"As long as you promise _not_ to tell mommy about this." Connie added.

"I promise!"

"_A few more scoops wouldn't hurt._" She guiltily thought to herself, as she added two more scoops into Sasha's bowl.

* * *

"Hey Shane!" Nate greeted. "What's up?" he asked awkwardly.

"_This day is so full of surprises._" Shane thought to himself when he opened the door and saw Nate and Jason standing before him.

"Hey guys!" Brandon greeted, as he jumped up next to Shane to Nate's surprise.

"Erm…is he in on this?" Nate whispered to Jason.

"I have no idea." Jason whispered back. "Hey, Brandon!" he greeted. "Can we come in?" he asked, letting himself in.

"Get ready! We're going out!" Nate revealed.

"When?" Shane asked.

"Now!" Nate replied.

"Uhh…I don't think I can go along with you guys. But you're free to take Brandon with you!" Shane said.

"What? Why?" Jason asked.

"Yeah. What's a road trip without my man, Shane?!" Nate added putting his arm over Shane's shoulders, making the situation more awkward than it already is.

"I can't. It's just that I have to do something tonight." Shane said, good-naturedly.

"Can't it wait?" Jason asked.

"I'm afraid not." Shane replied.

"What is this thing you have to do?" Nate asked. "Maybe we can help you so that you can be over with it soon and we can go on our road trip!" he offered.

"Uhh…It's something I have to do alone." Shane said, trying to explain.

"Oh I'm sure we can be of some sort of help." Nate added, really wanting to distract Shane. He did not want to let down his pregnant wife.

"No, I think we should leave him alone." Brandon said. "He's going to ask Mitchie to marry him." He revealed.

Jason and Nate tried to look surprised although they knew about the proposal. They tried to think of other things to try and stop Shane.

"You can't do that, Shane." Nate finally said.

"What?" Shane asked, puzzled. "Wait…Caitlyn sent you, didn't she?" he added, angrily.

"No, she didn't." Nate lied ineffectively.

"Look, I don't care what you guys say anymore. I'm going to ask Mitchie to marry me and it's none of your business!" Shane said before heading for the door.

The three men looked at each other.

"I told you we should have left him alone." Brandon said.

"No." Nate said standing up. "We have to follow him. Come on!"

* * *

_**Someone had a violent reaction when I said this story was coming to and end soon...**_

_**But I'm sorry to say that it WILL end soon. If not this week, next week...**_

_**And then I'm on hiatus until I graduate...:((**_

_**It's my last semester and it's just so overwhelming! As I've said before, this was written way back and I'm just editing stuff to make it more "Smitchie." I never really realized it took so long before the two got together and that there were only a few where they were actually together. But that's how it. I really REALLY want to add more stuff but I just don't have the time to do so. BUT I don't want to leave this story hanging so I decided to stick to the original plot and end it. I'm sorry if I let you down but I hope you guys understand...AND Thank you so much for sticking around! :)  
**_


	49. Chapter 48

_**You're going to hate this...**_

* * *

**Chapter 48**

Mitchie was anxiously pacing the floor. Donny was about to arrive and she still didn't know how to break it to him.

"_Who would have thought it would be this difficult!_" she thought to herself as she ruffled her hair.

She picked up the phone.

"Yeah…Hi, mom!" she said, cheerfully.

"Mitchie? Is everything all right?" Connie said on the other line.

"Yeah! Never been better!" Mitchie quipped.

"Well, do you need anything?" Connie asked. She knew something was wrong. After everything Sasha has told her, there must be something wrong.

"No…I just wanted to check on Sasha." Mitchie lied. She just wanted to hear her mother's voice. She wanted to tell her everything. She wanted to hear her mother approve her decisions. She wanted her mother to tell her everything was going to be all right.

"She's okay." Connie gulped remembering the four scoops of ice cream she fed her granddaughter.

"Okay…" Mitchie sighed. "That's it. Bye mom!" she said immediately hanging up.

* * *

Shane returned home hoping that Jason, Nate and Brandon would be gone and to his delight, they were. He could finally get ready and go propose to Mitchie without anyone telling him what and what not to do. Shane found the perfect blue dress shirt and laid it on his bed before showering.

"Caitlyn, please tell me what's going on with Mitchie." Connie pleaded on the phone. She hated being the one to ask about her own daughter.

"Uhh…Mrs. Torres…It's really a long story…"

"I've got time." Connie said, cutting Caitlyn off.

"Okay…She doesn't want to marry Donny anymore and she's waiting for him to get home so that they could have closure so that she could be with Shane." Caitlyn blurted out.

"Oh…"

"And she hasn't told Shane about Donny yet and now Shane wants to propose to her."

"Propose?!" Connie exclaimed in total shock.

"Yes…and he's planning to do it today. I don't know when exactly because he's not talking to me because I tried to stop him from…"

"Stop him?" Connie asked. "Why would you want to do that?"

"Because Mitchie asked me to." Caitlyn replied.

"She did?!" Connie asked, even more surprised. "But why?"

"I told you this was a long story, Mrs. Torres."

"Okay, go on." Connie said, ignoring Caitlyn's remark.

"So yeah, Shane's going to ask Mitchie to marry him." Caitlyn continued. "But Ella and I sent Nate and Jason to distract Shane while Mitchie handles her Donny-related problems. But I don't know how that's going because Nate hasn't called me yet."

"Oh my…" Connie said, sitting down. Information overload.

* * *

Shane took one more look at the mirror before stepping out of his house beaming. He was going to ask Mitchie to marry him and he was unstoppable. He decided to walk to Mitchie's, shake all his inhibitions away along the way. He put his hands in his pocket to just to double-check. And yes, the violet, velvet box that contained Mitchie's engagement ring was there indeed. He had spent a fortune on the ring. He would have to give his parents a huge explanation later on as to why he pulled out a huge amount of money from his account but he didn't care and he was sure they'd understand. The rest of his life was stake.

* * *

"WHAT?!"

"Don't panic, baby. We're looking for him now." Nate immediately said, not wanting to upset Caitlyn.

"But what if he's at Mitchie's right now? What if Donny's there, too?!" Caitlyn said sounding frustrated.

"We don't know that yet." Nate said, adding up to Caitlyn's frustration.

"Okay. Just look for him. I'm going to call Mitchie."

Caitlyn held her breath as she waited for Mitchie to answer her phone. Every ring made her even worried.

"_WHY WON'T SHE ANSWER HER STUPID PHONE?!"_

Caitlyn wasn't going to shut up anymore. She was going tell Mitchie about Shane's proposal even if it meant spoiling things for her.

* * *

Mitchie looked everywhere and she still couldn't fine her engagement ring. She stopped for a moment and thought that she did not even want it.

Mitchie held her head in her hands in frustration.

"That phone is really annoying me!" she said out loud to the air.

Then she decided to look in the bathroom…

On the sink? No, it wasn't there. Mitchie opened the medicine cabinet and, one by one, lifted the bottles of baby powder, mouth wash and other stuff and there she saw the ring, sitting pretty in a bunch of tissue paper behind her facial scrub.

Mitchie picked it up and looked at it, the phone still ringing incessantly.

Mitchie mindlessly put the ring on.

"This better be important." she said as she went to answer the phone. "Hello?"

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn exclaimed, feeling so relieved.

"Caitlyn? Are you okay?" Mitchie asked, sounding worried.

"Yeah! I mean, no!"

"What? What's wrong?"

"Shane isn't there, is he?" Caitlyn asked.

"No...why?"

"Mitchie, I need to tell you something." Caitlyn started. "But please don't freak out."

"Mitchie?" said a voice from behind Mitchie.

"Donny." Mitchie said, before dropping the phone.

* * *

"Haven't you found him yet?!" Caitlyn yelled at her husband over the phone.

"No!" Nate replied frantically. "And I'm sorry! Really!"

"Forget it! Pick me up. Right now! We're going over to Mitchie's!"

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want roses?" the elderly florist asked Shane for the third time after he told her that he was proposing to his "high school sweetheart."

"No, thanks." Shane said laughing and blushing at the same time.

"Okay then." the florist said, handing Shane the bouquet of irises and baby's breath.

"Thank you." Shane said, beaming.

"May I ask why irises?" the florist asked, leaning her elbows on the counter.

"They're her favorite." Shane replied, still staring at the bouquet.

"That's very thoughtful of you." remarked the florist. "I hope she says yes." she added with a wink.

* * *

"Donny you're home…" Mitchie said, almost whispering as she walked towards Donny.

"Of course I am." Donny said smiling as he walked closer to Mitchie.

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you." Mitchie said.

"Me too…and I'm never going to leave you." Donny said, embracing her, sniffing her hair.

Mitchie's eyebrows furrowed as Donny held her in his arms. "_Uh-oh. That didn't come out right._" Mitchie thought to herself.

"Donny, there's something I've been meaning to tell you…" Mitchie started.

"Sure…is this about the wedding?" Donny asked, leading Mitchie to the couch.

"No…"Mitchie replied. "Actually, yes…sort of." she added, sitting down.

"Well, I think minor last minute changes wouldn't hurt…" Donny said, stroking Mitchie's arms.

Mitchie was wringing her hands together, not knowing how to start.

"Uhhh…I don't think you'd call this a _minor_ change." she started, avoiding Donny's eyes.

"Okay…I think we can still handle that." Donny said, calmly.

"No." Mitchie said, holding Donny's hands, her voice firm "You don't understand." Mitchie said, her voice breaking.

Donny moved closer to Mitchie and hugged her.

* * *

Shane skipped and hopped up the way to Mitchie's apartment to find the door slightly ajar. He stopped on his tracks for a moment and double checked to see if his was at the right place. He was. And it worried him to see that the door was open. What if something bad had happened to Mitchie and Sasha? Shane slowly opened the door. There was nothing suspicious in the hallway. He placed the irises on a table and walked further in and heard Mitchie sobbing.

"Mitchie?" he called out as he walked closer to where Mitchie's voice was coming from. Shane looked through the door and the scene in front of him shocked him.

There was Mitchie crying and was being held lovingly in the arms of a man he did not know.

"Mitchie?" Shane said, his voice full of question. What the hell was going on?  
"Shane." Mitchie said shocked as she jerked away from Donny's embrace.

"Shane…" Donny said as he stood up. "Donny Avery." he said, holding up his right hand. "I've heard a lot about you." he added.

Mitchie shot Donny a stunned look although he could not see her. She never said anything about Shane to Donny except that he was Sasha's father. She remained seated on the couch and then looked at Shane.

"Shane Gray." Shane said, firmly shaking Donny's hand.

"I assume Mitchie has already invited you." Donny said looking at Shane who looked at Mitchie questioningly.

Mitchie averted Shane's gaze. "Donny, I…I…" she faltered.

"Okay…Shane, we ran out of invites but we'd be happy to have you at our wedding." Donny stated good-naturedly.

Mitchie's eyes widened and immediately looked at Donny in disbelief and then at Shane who was looking questioningly at her.

"Mitchie?" he asked.

Mitchie looked at him and tried to fight back tears as they blurred her vision yet again.

"You're getting married?" Shane asked, hoping she'd say no.

"In three days. Valentine's Day." Donny said, answering Shane's question when Mitchie could not answer.

"I have to go." Shane said before running out of Mitchie's apartment.

* * *

"Men…are imbeciles." Ella said as they climbed the steps to Mitchie's apartment.

"We said we're sorry!" Nate said for the nth time.

"I mean if it were us…or maybe even just me….I could have done that in no time and…"

Shane running downstairs cut off Ella.

"Shane!" Brandon called after him but didn't stop. Brandon ran after him.

"Uh-oh." Ella added before all of them ran upstairs.

* * *

"What was that about?" Donny asked very shocked at how things were turning out.

"I…don't know." Mitchie said, waking from her stupor, sniffing back tears.

"You should talk to him." Donny said, sitting next to Mitchie, placing his arms around her.

"Yeah…I guess I should." Mitchie replied. "It's getting late, Donny. I think you should go. We have plenty of things to fix tomorrow." she added.

"You're right." Donny said smiling. He gave her a peck on the cheek and left. "I love you, Mitchie."

But Mitchie didn't hear a thing.

* * *

"Woah! Donny?!"

"Hey!" Donny greeted as the whole gang stood before him outside Mitchie's apartment.

"Good to see you! Ready for the big day?" Nate asked, having yet again another awkward moment.

"More than you know." Donny replied cheerfully. "Were you just about to see Mitchie?" he asked.

"Yeah." Caitlyn said. "I hope this is not a bad time." she added while she prayed in her head.

"It's fine. Just don't stay too long. She seems pretty tired." Donny said before leaving.

"I think you guys should go on home." Caitlyn told Nate and Jason. "We'll stay with Mitchie."

"Damn…all those hard work and we won't even be there to see some action." Nate commented.

"Nate…" Caitlyn scolded.

"I'm on my way." he said, pulling Jason away with him.

* * *

"Shane what happened?" Brandon asked softly as he walked next to Shane on the way home.

"Nothing." Shane replied.

"You know you can tell me."

"I don't want to talk about it!"

"Whenever you're ready, I'll be here."

They continued the walk home silently.

* * *

"Mitchie?" Caitlyn called out as she peeped through the door. "Mitchie, sweetie, where are you?"

"My life…is over." Mitchie bawled as she appeared before Ella and Caitlyn.

Caitlyn and Ella walked over to her and hugged real tight as she broke down.

"_My life is over_" Caitlyn thought to herself. How many times did the three of them say that before back when they were still in high school. _I have a bad hair-cut. My life is over. I have a big zit on my nose. My life is over. I tripped in front of the cutest boy in school now he's never going to ask me out on a date. My life is over. I got a D on my History test. My life is over. I'm pregnant. My life is over._ It was such a huge exaggeration but it did seem like their lives were over back then. But the thing is their lives weren't over…_aren't over._ Surprisingly they've turned out well and they didn't even know how it happened.

"You're life isn't over Mitchie. You'll be okay." Caitlyn assured Mitchie.


	50. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

It's been three days since that fateful night and Mitchie was now standing in front of a mirror, in her wedding dress. Yes, the one Donny picked out for her. She did not even have the time or sense to pick out another one. Who needed another one, anyway? Mitchie looked at herself in the mirror. She looked breathtaking. The dress was stunning on her. Donny picked well. Everyone outside would probably say that she was the prettiest bride ever. Her cheeks were flushed pink but not because she's the blushing bride that everyone is expecting. It was because she was crying…yet again.

She tried on a smile but it just did not feel right. Then she felt tears cloud her vision again. Her eyes stung so bad already and she felt really really bad. This had been the day she had been dreaming of since she was a little girl but she didn't feel happy. She was sad. Really sad. And disappointed. And angry.

"Big day, huh?" Connie said as she squeezed Mitchie's arms, waking Mitchie from her daze. Mitchie looked at the mirror and smiled at her mother but Connie knew she wasn't feeling good at all.

"I'll be out if you need me." Connie said, patting Mitchie's head. "Oh, look who's here!" she exclaimed as she opened the door.

Steve stood in the doorway smiling at Mitchie. She never thought she'd see her dad this way again – looking so happy and contented…and proud.

"I'll leave you two alone for now." Connie said, giving her husband a peck on the cheek before closing the door behind her.

"Dad…" Mitchie said as she stood up.

"You look lovely."Steve said walking towards her.

"Thanks." Mitchie replied softly, smoothing her dress.

"But I think you don't feel as lovely as you look."

Mitchie looked up startled. Was she that transparent? Oh bother, who was she kidding?

Mitchie nodded. "I don't know if I'm doing the right thing."

"Does it feel right?"

Mitchie looked into her father's eyes which were looking back at her with loving concern.

"No." She finally said, slowly shaking her head.

"Then you've already made up your mind that _this_ isn't right." Steve stated.

"But what am I going to do, Dad?" Mitchie started sobbing.

Steve put his arms around his daughter. Mitchie cried into her father's chest. Steve thought of the many times he held a crying little Mitchie in his arms. It still felt the same after twenty three years.

"Look Mitchie, all I ever wanted is for you to be happy. And all I can say right now is sometimes…you have to be selfish for your own good. Don't care what other people have to say. Don't mind what your mother and I will feel. If you really love Shane, then go for it."

Mitchie looked up at her father. "Really?" she asked with surprise.

"Yeah." Steve nodded. "And if it's any consolation…I don't even like that Donny in the first place."

"Dad!" Mitchie scolded.

Steve smiled as Mitchie wiped her face with her hands.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

Mitchie nodded. "Little bit."

"Do you want me to make the guests leave and tell them the wedding is off?" Steve asked.

Mitchie playfully glared at him before smirking and they both broke out into laughter.

"Have you seen Donny?" Mitchie asked.

Steve nodded.

Mitchie exhaled loudly. "Wish me luck?"

"Luck!" Steve replied laughing. "I'll let myself out now." He said kissing Mitchie on the forehead.

"I love you, dad."

"I love you, too."

* * *

"Go? _Go!_ Go?" Mitchie whispered running her _options_ through her head. She had been going "Go? _Go!_ Go?" for about half an hour already. She groaned and held her head in her hands.

"Stupid!" Mitchie said out loud as she pointed at her reflection on the mirror.

"Who's stupid?" Caitlyn said, as she entered in her teal gown, custom made to accommodate her small baby bump.

"Caitlyn!" Mitchie said, wiping off her tears. "You look great."

"You look _greater_!" Caitlyn chirped back.

They giggled as they hugged each other.

"Wow. You look a lot better than the last time I saw you." Caitlyn said noticing Mitchie smile.

Mitchie's nose crinkled even more. "We have to go see Shane." she said excitedly.

The look on Caitlyn's face faded from happy to utterly confused. "A-a-are you sure?"

Mitchie nodded. "Are you kidding me?!"

"Wait. What time is it?" Caitlyn said looking around for a clock or something. "What if he's gone?"

"Gone?! Gone where?" Mitchie asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

"He didn't tell you he was leaving, did he?" Caitlyn asked softly, calling Shane an idiot in her head.

Mitchie's eyes widened. "But why?! Why is he leaving?!" she said, sounding like a whining child.

"You tell me." Caitlyn said sarcastically. "Just tell me the time!"

Mitchie fumbled for a watch, dropping make up and other dainty things onto the floor.

"Damn it!" Mitchie cussed. "Found it!" she exclaimed victoriously, retrieving a small watch from her bag. "Four!"

"Shane's plane leaves at five thirty!"

"Where's he going?!" Mitchie asked again.

"Duh! Back to L.A.! Hell, if I was him I'd leave too! I mean, what would hurt more than to see the love of your life marry someone else?!"

"I don't know…" Mitchie said, pensively. "But let's go!" she said, pulling the skirt of her wedding dress up to her knees.

"Wait!" Caitlyn stopped her. "You're going in t_hat_?" she asked pointing at Mitchie's dress, looking at her from head to toe.

"Right." Mitchie turned her back towards Caitlyn. "Help me out." She commanded, tugging at the ribbon at her lower back.

Caitlyn began removing the ribbon from each hole of the corset, slowly loosening Mitchie's top.

"Hurry!" Mitchie said as she wriggled impatiently.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Caitlyn retorted.

Mitchie huffed.

"There. All done." Caitlyn said as Mitchie's top fell forward.

Mitchie stood in her underwear in front of Caitlyn.

"Oh sh*t! I have nothing to wear!" Mitchie said picking her wedding dress, using it to cover herself.

"Now what? You want us to put that thing on _again_?" Caitlyn asked, exasperated.

"Mitchie, your bouquet is…What on earth is going on here?!" Ella said, as she entered the room finding Mitchie half naked.

"Shhh! Shut the door!" Caitlyn whispered.

"Mitchie, wedding first. Honeymoon later." Ella said, still finding the time to joke.

"Thank God you're here! Help me put this back on!" Mitchie said. She was too preoccupied to think of a comeback. "I have to get to Shane!"

"Why didn't you say so?!" Ella asked sounding annoyed.

"Just help me put this on, for crying out loud!"

"Honey, that will take ages." Ella said walking to the clothes rack. "This will do." she added, pulling out another white dress. "It's easier to put on _and _it shows enough skin!"

Mitchie grabbed the dress from Ella and put it on.

"Let's go!" Mitchie exclaimed after the girls zipped her up.

"Where are you going?"

The three girls turned to the door where Donny stood with a befuddled look on his face. Donny looked at Caitlyn and then at Ella and then at Mitchie who bit her lower lip.

"_Sh*t!" _she thought to herself. How could she have forgotten about Donny?!

"What's going on, Mitchie?" Donny asked nonchalantly.

"Can you girls just give me a minute?" Mitchie asked softly. Caitlyn and Ella nodded their heads as they silently left the room. Ella mouthed a "Good Luck" to Mitchie before closing the door behind her.

"What happened to your wedding dress? Did you decide to wear that instead?" Donny asked, smiling at her.

"Donny…" Mitchie started, as he walked towards her. "We…we _really_ need to talk."

"Okay." Donny said, taking Mitchie's small hands into his own.

"No, it's _not_ okay." she said firmly.

Donny's eyebrows furrowed.

"This time, Donny, I really need you to listen to what I'm going to say. You can't always pretend that _nothing_ is happening."

"What are you talking about?"

"Okay…I'm not going to beat around the bush anymore…I can't marry you, Donny." Mitchie blurted out before cringing. "I don't want to. I thought I did. But I don't."

"What?" Donny asked her, almost whispering. "But why? Did you just decide this now?" he asked, stammering.

"Actually I've been thinking about this for quite some time now." Mitchie replied, surprised at Donny's nonviolent reaction.

"Oh…" Donny said, gazing into nothing.

"And I'm so sorry I just told you now…right before the wedding. I couldn't tell you because you kept on bringing it up and...I wouldn't even know how to tell you." Mitchie said, feeling awfully guilty and sorry for Donny at the same time.

"It's because of Shane, isn't it?" Donny asked her, his gaze intensely fixed on her.

Mitchie's throat closed up and tears began to cloud her vision. "I'd be lying if I said this isn't about Shane." Mitchie started. "But it's not just that. I love you, Donny. I care about you. But I just think we're not meant to be together. I thought we were. But after everything that's happened, it's different now. We barely see each other, Donny. Let alone, talk to each other. Not even when we have something important to tell each other. For instance, that time you got into an accident and broke your neck. I wouldn't have known about it until I saw you...I don't want that..."

Donny placed his hand over his eyes.

"I'm not blaming you, Donny. I know I have to take part of the blame. And I'm really _really sorry_ for dumping this all on you all at once but it's better now than later. Trust me, Donny. I'm doing you a favor.

"You're breaking my heart and you're telling me you're doing me a _favor_?" Donny asked, his voice breaking. He was angry, of course. But he couldn't raise his voice at Mitchie. How could he?

"I know it _really_ hurts right now." Mitchie said softly and slowly, trying to sound convincing. "But someday I know you'll find someone who'll love and appreciate who you are… someone who'll be deserving of you…and everything you have to offer."

Donny did not speak nor move. Mitchie just stood and waited.

"Too bad that someone isn't you." Donny finally said, looking at the floor.

"Mitchie, are you ready?!" someone hollered from outside the door.

"Hold on a minute!" Mitchie hollered back, a little agitated.

"I'm sorry if I haven't got the affection and attention that you need." Donny said, standing up.

"You don't have to apologize." Mitchie said, smiling at him.

Donny put his hands into his pockets and shook his head. Then he looked at Mitchie and stared into her eyes which were filled with anxious anticipation.

"I love you, Mitchie." Donny said. "I hope he makes you happy."

Mitchie pulled him into a tight hug, bawling like a baby.

"Just remember, I'll always be here for you if you need me." he added as he broke the hug.

"Thank you!" Mitchie sobbed.

"Now go…" Donny said.

"What about…?" Mitchie hesitated.

"Go! Take my car!" Donny said throwing his keys at her. Mitchie swore he was almost laughing. "I'll take care of everything."

Mitchie dashed out the door after mouthing another "Thank you." she said before closing the door behind her. Then stopped. She slowly opened the door again. "I forgot to give you back your ring." she said, placing it in his Donny's hand.

"Mitchie, you don't have to..." Donny said, looking distraught.

"No...It's yours." she said, closing Donny's fingers over the ring.

"Thank you." she whispered again, kissing him on the cheek.

* * *

"What happened to your dress, Mitchie?!" asked Connie who Mitchie bumped into on her way out.

"I don't have time to explain, Mom! Talk to you later!" Mitchie replied, running.

"Talk to you later. That's all I ever hear!" Connie complained.

* * *

_**Still hate Donny? :)**_

_**Good night! :D  
**_


	51. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

"Dude, are you sure about this?" Brandon asked as he watched Shane haul his things out of his room. "Is there really nothing that can make you change your mind?"

Shane shook his head.

"But what about Sasha?" Brandon asked worriedly.

"I don't know. I guess I'll call her later." Shane said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Shane, she's only four. I'm sure this will be pretty hard on her…"

"If I go see her, it'll only make it harder for the both of us…For all of us."

* * *

Shane drove himself to the airport even after Brandon insisted on taking him. He really didn't want to be with anyone right now. Not even Mitchie – who was going to be with somebody else anyway.

"_We had months! We spent almost every second of everyday together! Why didn't she say anything?! Is she really _that_ cruel?!" _Shane tried to rationalize all the possible reasons why Mitchie kept on keeping things from him. First Sasha and now this? He kept replaying the times he spent with her in his head, looking for clues which could have signaled that Mitchie was just leading him on…or clues that could have signaled that she _really_ loved him. Because that was what he wanted to believe.

Tears clouded his eyes as he screeched to a stop. He gripped the steering wheel until his fingers felt numb. At least it made some part of him stop hurting. He had no idea a person could feel so much hurt. _This_ was a million times painful than when Mitchie broke up with him. This time, there was no way to get Mitchie back. She was going to be someone else's _wife_. And he hated her for that. Then hated himself for thinking that. Then he hated Donny for coming into Mitchie's life when he should have been there. Then he hated Mitchie again for not allowing him to be there. And then went back to hating himself again.

Shane took a deep breath and removed his grip from the steering wheel. There was no point in dwelling on this. He was going back to L.A. and he was going to start anew.

* * *

"Mom?"

"Shane!"

"I'm coming home."

"Really?! When?!" his mom said, all excited.

"I'm boarding the plane right now."

"Oh! I can't wait to see you! How's everything?! Why won't you answer our calls? It's always Brandon…"

"I'll tell you when I get there."

"Okay. And by the way, you're father's a _little_ upset with you…"

"Why?!" Shane asked, shocked.

"The exorbitant amount of money you spent…"

"Oh that."

"What on earth did you spend that on? You're in Holly Ridge, honey. Not Vegas."

"It's nothing."

"Come on, Shane. You can tell mommy. Are doing drugs? I knew that Brandon was a bad influ…"

"No!" Shane said, cutting her off.

"Because if you are then it's a good thing you're coming home. We'll take you to rehab and…"

"Mom, I'm not doing drugs, okay?" Shane said, cutting her off again. "I bought an engagement ring, that's it." he said truthfully.

"Oh…" his mother said, calming down. "Are you going to propose to Tess?!" she started again, her voice a pitch higher than normal.

"_Uh-oh."_ Shane thought to himself.

* * *

Shane found his seat in the plane, next to a window. He looked out and it was pretty dark outside. _"Please don't make it rain. I really really need to get out of Holly Ridge today." _he prayed silently.

He sat back and closed his eyes.

"Hello!" a friendly voice said.

Shane opened his eyes and saw a chubby elderly man take the seat next to him.

"_Oh boy."_ he thought. "Hello." he greeted back.

"I'm Jack. You are?" the elderly man said, holding out his hand.

"Shane." Shane said, shaking Jack's hand.

"So what are you off to Lala Land for?" Jack said, making himself comfortable.

"Nothing really. I just need to get away from Holly Ridge right now." Shane replied.

"Awww…Holly Ridge isn't that bad." Jack sighed.

"I know. It's the people…" Shane said then saw Jack give him the stink eye. Obviously, he was born and bred in Holly Ridge. Why was he even talking to this person?

"Well, just one of them." Shane rephrased.

"Really?" Jack said, nodding his head like he knew who Shane was talking about. "Is it a girl?"

Shane looked at him surprised. _"How the hell did he know?!"_

"You know son, what you're doing will do you no good. Sometimes with women you have to show them who's boss…"

"It's not like that." Shane said. Why was he even bothering?

"Then what is it?" Jack asked, curious.

"I just don't understand her." Shane started. "Why won't she just tell me the truth?"

"Maybe because she doesn't want to hurt you." Jack suggested.

"But it's unfair. First she hides the fact that we have a child together and I come back and everything goes well…I could swear we were practically living like husband and wife for the past few weeks…" Shane said, convincing himself and Jack that things had been _that_ good. "…And then I find out she's getting married…"

"What?!" Jack exclaimed, eliciting head turns from other passengers.

"She's getting married." Shane repeated.

"To you?"

"No. To _Donny." _Shane said, rolling his eyes. _"Do you think I'd be here if that was the case?!"_

"Now where the hell did this Donny come from?! Son, what you and that girl of yours shared is nothing to run away from. You've got to fight for her…like a man!"

Shane was taken aback. He was _a _man! What was this person talking about?!

"She isn't tied to Donny yet, you know?" Jack advised.

"Their wedding's _today_, you know?"Shane mocked.

"Do you want to be running around with her going 'Me and Mrs. Jones?' You think about that. I'm going to the bathroom." Jack said, standing up.

Shane just looked at him as he walked along the aisle, obviously appalled. But the guy had a point.

* * *

Shane fiddled with his phone. He was about to put it off when he decided to make another phone call…

"Tess."

"Shane?"

"Yes, it's me."

"Hi…wow…this was unexpected."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"No it's all right. Did you need anything?"

"No…Just someone to talk to."

"Oh…Okay."

"I'm coming home, Tess."

"Home? Home where? I thought you were home?"

"I mean I'm coming back to L.A."

"L.A.? Home? Shane, you're like a fish out of water here." Tess joked. "Is Mitchie with you?"

"No." Why did she have to bring _her_ up?

"Uh-oh…what happened to you two?"

"That's the problem. _Nothing _happened."

"What do you mean _nothing_ happened?!"

"She's getting married." Shane whispered.

"That's a good thing right?"

"It is if she was marrying me."

"Woah! Hold on a second! She's getting hitched with someone else? When did _that_ happen?!"

"A long time ago, apparently." Shane was getting tired of getting asked the same question all the time. "It's really a long story, Tess."

"But I thought…I thought you…I thought everything was going well." Tess sighed.

"That's what I thought too...But Mitchie…I don't know why she keeps on hiding things from me…Like _really_ _important_ things."

"Maybe she just doesn't want to hurt you." Tess said.

"_That's what Jack said." _Shane thought to himself. "Am I not hurt now?"

"I mean, I'm sure she didn't mean to. I'm sure she was going to tell you anyway…"

"Yeah. Three days before her wedding." Shane said, rolling his eyes.

"Will you let me finish?" Tess said, annoyed.

"Sorry."

"Anyway, where was I? Right, I'm sure she was going to tell you but us humans…sometimes we get victimized by life itself. Like…like…Murphy's Law…you always have to expect the worse because you'll never know when it'll happen, you know?"

"Where are you getting at?"

"I don't really know. I'm really drunk right now." Tess replied.

"_Wow, I almost didn't notice." _Shane thought to himself.

"All I'm saying is…" Tess started. "Sh*t happens. Things like you and Mitchie don't happen twice so GET OFF THE F*CKING PLANE, SHANE!"

"You heard her!"

Shane jerked the phone off his ear in shock and saw Jack already sitting next to him, listening to their conversation.

"GET OFF THE F*CKING PLANE!"

* * *

_**Good night! :D**_


	52. Chapter 51

_**I was trying to get this posted last night but I couldn't sign in. :((**_

_**Anyway, here goes…**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Chapter 51**

"Excuse me!" Mitchie yelled, honking her horn at the cars passing by her at a junction. "Thank you!" she mouthed at the driver of that car that screeched in front of her, almost hitting her. She didn't even have time to think about accidents. She had to get to Shane and stop him from getting on that plane.

Mitchie heard a siren go off behind her.

"Aw sh*t!" she said, grimacing. She had been cursing like a sailor, she was thankful Sasha wasn't with her.

The police car caught up with her and drove up to her side. Mitchie saw the policeman signal her to pull over. But she was stopping for no one. She was already near the airport.

Mitchie stepped on the accelerator and zoomed past the now irritated policeman and made a screeching halt in the little empty space between a taxi cab and a van. She immediately ran out of the car.

"Stop!" yelled the policeman.

Mitchie froze. The policeman ran up to her side.

"What time is it?!" she asked, anxiously.

"Uhhh…Five thirty?" he replied before looking at his watch to confirm it.

"Ma'am?" he asked with a puzzled look on his face as Mitchie started walking again. He couldn't do anything but follow her.

"I'm sorry officer…if I broke any laws." Mitchie started, as she continued walking hastily, looking straight ahead. "I mean, I'm sure I broke _something_. You can take anything you want…Tow my car! Well, it isn't _my_ car. But, yeah, you can take it! Just leave me alone!" she continued rambling.

"But you're parked in parking zone. I'm not going to get your car towed. It's all right." The policeman said calmly. "_This girl must be nuts._" he thought to himself. "But you gotta stop right there. I need to talk to you." he added like he was talking to a kindergartener.

"Not now, officer!" Mitchie said, looking around for Shane. "Don't you understand?! This is a life and death situation!" Mitchie exclaimed, exasperated.

The policeman and other people around her looked at her. Mitchie blushed in embarrassment. Other members of the security moved towards them.

"Is everything all right?" One of them asked.

"No!" Mitchie wailed.

The members of the security team suspiciously eyed the policeman who was following Mitchie. His eyes widened.

"What?" he asked in disbelief. "I was just going to give her a ticket for speeding."

The people around shook their heads.

"Ma'am, what's wrong?" One guard asked, moving towards Mitchie. She started wailing like a baby, her words incomprehensible to the bewildered people.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" They asked her again.

Mitchie blew her nose on the skirt of her dress.

"I said, did…the…flight to…L…A…leave already?" she said between sobs.

"Yes. About ten minutes ago." someone replied.

Mitchie started crying even louder, rambling about how she'll never see Shane again and that her life was _really_ over. Of course, no one was able to understand what she said but they were sure she was in a lot of anguish. Some of them actually felt sorry for her.

"Don't worry. We can put you on the next flight." They reassured her which only elicited more cries from her.

"Mitchie?"

Mitchie stopped crying as everyone looked at the person who called her name.

"_Impossible!"_ she thought to herself, not wanting to get her hopes up too high. She faced the person and indeed, there stood Shane suitcase and all, looking like he just got out of bed. But Mitchie oh-so-loved him…still…and always will.

Mitchie's eyes widened. "Shane." she whispered. She still couldn't believe that Shane was standing right in front of her.

She darted towards Shane and planted one hard slap on his face. The people gasped in unison.

Shane touched his cheek which was turning red and warm by the second. Then he looked at Mitchie. Her eyebrows were furrowed. Her nostrils were flaring. Her whole face was redder than usual. Obviously, she was seething. But for what reason, he did not know.

"What the hell was that for?!" he finally asked her sounding rather annoyed, still rubbing his cheek.

The policeman was about to approach them but the people stopped him.

"You…" Mitchie started softly. "…are unbelievable!" she ended with a shriek.

Shane just looked at her with disbelief.

"I can't believe you were just going to let me go again that easy!"

Everyone was silent. Only their deep breaths could be heard.

"I thought that was what you wanted." Shane replied, defensively.

Mitchie huffed and rolled her eyes. "Did you _ask_ me what I wanted?" she asked sarcastically.

"Mitchie, you were going marry some other guy! What was I supposed to do?"

The people continued to watch silently as the couple quarreled.

"I don't know." Mitchie replied adamantly. "Like…Fight for me?"

"_I_ wanted _you_ to fight for me too." Shane said softly.

"I was trying, Shane. Now, I _am._" Mitchie said, her voice breaking. "That's why I'm here. I don't want to marry Donny. I thought I did but then you came back…"

Shane gently caressed Mitchie's cheek.

"…It's not that I don't want you back. I mean, I never thought I'd see you again. I forgot how much I loved you. But now, I remember. And I'm sure I do. I know it sounds crazy. I mean, it's been four years, Shane. But I still feel the same way." she said between sobs.

Shane held her tightly in his arms.

"I love you, Shane. More than you'll ever know." she whispered. "And I'm _so_ sorry." she whimpered.

"Shhh…" Shane wiped a tear from her cheek. "It's okay. You're here. _We're_ here. And that's all that matters." he said assuring her, looking into her eyes. "I'm sorry, too." he added with a smile. "And…"

Mitchie looked at him, anticipating.

"And I love you." he finally said before planting an amorous kiss on Mitchie's lips.

The people around, including the tough policemen, sighed at the heartwarming scene before them.

Shane and Mitchie broke off their kiss but still held on to each other. Shane gave Mitchie another quick peck on the lips which made their audience giggle.

They both faced the huge crowd of people whose eyes were all on them.

Mitchie blushed and smiled and waved at the people.

"Wow! This is awkward." she whispered to Shane.

"I know. But I hope another embarrassment won't kill you."

Mitchie looked at him questioningly.

"This sounds crazy, too but…" He got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?" Shane asked.

The people gasped in unison once again.

"I thought you'd never ask." Mitchie replied with a giggle.

"I mean, _right now_." Shane said.

"Now?"

Shane nodded. "I've got the ring here." he added, bringing it out.

"Of course I will!"

They happily ran out of the airport, holding on to each other, not minding the crowd around them which parted as they passed. Once the place was free from the couple's glee, the people's eyes moved back to the policeman who was following Mitchie.

"You still want to run after her and give her a speeding ticket?" One of the old ladies watching asked sarcastically. The crowd broke into laughter and they were back to their own business.

* * *

_**I guess that's the end...:(**_

_**Who's up for an epilogue? :) **_


	53. Chapter 52

_**This ISN'T the epilogue...still working on that. :)**_

_**I just wrote this as an "extender" to add more Smitchie to this story... :D It's pure Smitchie and it's really cheesy - I cringed at my own writing. :))**_

_**Here goes...  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 52**

Shane woke up, the bright sunlight hurting his eyes. _"Ugh…Who opened the curtains?!"_ he thought to himself, shielding his eyes with his hand as he turned away from the window of the hotel room he was staying in. _They_ were staying in.

Mitchie stirred as he moved and lay flat on her back. But she did not wake up. Shane moved closer to her, putting his arm around her waist. _"Wow…" _It was unbelievable.

He smiled as he watched her sleep, breathing softly and sighing in between, her chest slowly rising and falling.

"Why are you looking at me like that, creep?" she whispered, her eyes still closed but her mouth slightly curving up into a smile.

"What are you doing in my bed, silly?" Shane retorted.

"This isn't your bed." she said, finally opening her eyes.

Shane stared into her eyes, thinking he must have done something right because he felt like heaven right now with the love of his life in his arms, and his eyes staring right into hers.

"Seriously, Shane." Mitchie started. "You have got to stop staring." she joked.

"What? I can't help it."

Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"Come here, you." Shane said pulling her closer to him, hugging her tighter. Then he sniffed her hair.

"Shane! Really?!" Mitchie said looking up at him, annoyed.

"What?! Why are you so cranky?"

"First staring, now sniffing? Really?"

"I'm just making sure that _all this_ is real."

Mitchie pinched his arm.

"OWWWW!" Shane yelled, wincing.

"You still think you're dreaming?" Mitchie asked crossing her arms, a smile of satisfaction painted on her face.

"Not after _that_!" Shane said, rubbing his arm.

Mitchie giggled, and turned her back towards him while he hissed and clicked his tongue as he examined his arm which had what seemed like the beginnings of a very big and very purple bruise.

"Mitchie?" he finally said, after the pain subsided.

"Mmhmm?"

"Did yesterday really happen?"

"Which part? The part where I married you or what happened after that?" she asked, turning towards him.

Shane smiled playfully.

"Both."

"Yes and…Oh yes!" she answered, with the same playful smile plastered on her face.

"Unbelievable!"

"You want me to pinch your other arm?" she asked, her hand ready.

"No, we're good." Shane said immediately, moving away from her.

"_Good_."

"Good."

"Great!"

"What is?"

"You are." Mitchie said, inching closer to him.

"You're better." he said, before planting a kiss on her lips which she eagerly returned.

"Eww! We both have morning breath." Mitchie said breaking the kiss, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Like I care?!" he said, kissing her again.

"Something's buzzing…" Mitchie said breaking their kiss again.

Shane rolled his eyes, got up and fumbled over the clothes on the floor. "Got it!" he said, raising his phone victoriously. "It stopped though."

"Who was it?" Mitchie asked, sitting up, looking worried.

"Woah! We've got fifteen missed calls, my friend!" Shane exclaimed.

Mitchie's eyes widened although it was really nothing to be shocked about. No one knew where they were. And they were gone for _hours_.

Shane checked his voice mail…

_Yo Shane! Brandon here, I heard you kidnapped Mitchie?!_

_Shane…Mitchie…we all know you two are probably together right now but please…PLEASE…let us know everything's all right!_

_Oh and one more thing, Sasha's right here with us so you have nothing to worry about…but you have a loooot of explaining to do…_

_Seriously, it's been hours. Call us!_

"Wow…you think we're in trouble?" Shane asked Mitchie, putting his phone down.

Mitchie shook her head. "Are you kidding me? They're all rooting for us…Even Donny."

"Even Tess."

"Cool." Mitchie said, fixing the covers over her.

Shane just scratched his head.

"You want to go get some breakfast?" Mitchie suggested, breaking the silence.

"I thought of something better." Shane said grinning.

Mitchie cocked her head to one side, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Let's just do it again!"

Shane jumped back into bed and Mitchie cuddled closer to him.

"I love you, Mitchie." he whispered, giving her nose-kisses.

"I love you too, Shane." she replied, before Shane started kissing her again.

_GRUMBLE…_

Mitchie pulled away and grinned at Shane.

"Really hungry, huh?"

Mitchie nodded.

"Fine! Let's go get breakfast."

* * *

_**Liked it? Cringed at it? :))  
**_


	54. Epilogue

_**This is it...**_

* * *

**Epilogue**

"What's taking them so long?" Caitlyn said, crossing her arms.

"They probably decided on a quickie…" Ella replied nonchalantly.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes, already used to Ella's side comments.

Caitlyn tapped her foot on the hardwood floor in Shane and Mitchie's humble home on the farm.

Jason, Nate and the grandfathers were out in the backyard playing with the children while Connie and Shane's mother, Denise, bonded in the kitchen. Shane and Mitchie, on the other hand, were nowhere to be found.

"Ooh look! Photo albums!" Ella squealed. "Let's take a trip down memory lane." she said grabbing one before flopping onto the couch. Caitlyn sat down next to her, thinking it was probably good idea.

"Awww…it's Sasha's baby photos." Ella sighed. "It seems just like yesterday, huh?"

"Yeah…"

"She's like…what now? Nine already?" asked Ella, skimming through the album.

"Ten." Caitlyn corrected her.

Ella sighed. "And we're pushing thirty!"

Caitlyn laughed. "Well, not in another three or four years."

"Wow...this one's just Sasha's photos from birth to one year." Ella exclaimed.

"Come on, El! Don't tell me you don't have tons of photo albums full of Heather and Tyler's pictures…arranged in chronological order."

Ella smiled sheepishly.

"This one's Amber's." Caitlyn said, getting another one.

"How'd you know?" Ella asked, puzzled.

"Her name's on the cover, stupid." Caitlyn said, handing the purple and white photo album to Ella.

Ella opened it.

"Amber-Dawn Grace Gray..." Ella read.

"Amber-Dawn Grace…I never realized how pretty her name is." Ella commented. "I wonder where Mitchie got it."

"Actually, Shane came up with it." Caitlyn said, matter-of-factly.

"Really?!" Ella said, befuddled.

Caitlyn nodded.

"Wow! How'd he come up with that?"

* * *

_"Amber-Dawn Grace Gray."_ _Shane cooed as he cradled his newborn daughter._

_Mitchie smiled at him, the pain she was feeling just a few hours ago already forgotten._

"_That's a pretty name."Mitchie commented, obviously delighted. Since was the one who named Sasha, she gave the liberty of naming their second child to Shane and she was trying to slip him some ideas for the past eight months for fear that he would name their baby something really awful like Rudolph or Delilah. Or Earl Gray which was kind of cute and amusing but still…_

"_Where'd you get it?" she asked, sitting up on the bed._

"_Well…" Shane started, as he awkwardly handed baby Amber to Mitchie. "Since she was born during the wee hours of morning I got the name 'Dawn' and when I went out to tell everyone the news the first thing I saw out the window was a beautiful sunrise…it was all bright and yellow and that's where I got "Amber."_

_Mitchie nodded. "Good thinking, mister." she said, as she drew tiny circles on Amber's temple with her finger. "What about 'Grace?'_

"_Grace is a personal favorite." Shane replied nonchalantly._

"_Really? Why?"_

"_It means a lot of different beautiful things. I think it suits her."_

"_Yes, it does." Mitchie said, softly as they both watched the baby sigh as she slept in Mitchie's arms._

"_She's beautiful…Just like her mommy." Shane added before planting a kiss on Mitchie's lips._

_

* * *

  
_

"She's such a gorgeous little girl, isn't she?" Ella said, flipping through the pictures.

"Yes, she is. She looks just like Mitchie. The hair, the eyes. She even got Mitchie's chin!" Caitlyn said, pointing at one particular picture.  
"Shane and Mitchie have good genes. Lucky bastards."

Caitlyn laughed.

"Come on! Don't be too harsh on yourself. We've _all_ got good genes! We've got the cutest kids!"

"Yeah, you're right." Ella said, standing up to get another album. This time she picked a blue one.

"Oh look, It's Mitchie's college grad photos." She exclaimed as she opened the album.

"Look at that." Ella said pointing at one of the photos. "Who would have thought Donny and Tess would end up together?"

"I know." Caitlyn replied, giggling.

"Boy was Shane surprised to see that the girl Donny was going to introduce to them was his ex!" Ella exclaimed.

"Awww…Look at Mitchie…" Caitlyn said, looking at the last picture - The one where all of them stood crowded around Mitchie. "She was so happy."

"Yeah…This was like redemption for her." Ella said. "Not like she was in a bad place or something. But you know…"

"Yeah…I know what you mean. I guess this was the proudest moment for all of us."

"I know. Mitchie's such a trooper. I don't know how she did it. She had two kids to begin with and then she was pregnant somewhere in between…"

* * *

_ "Uh…Shane, you take it. I don't want to see it." Mitchie said, handing the pregnancy test to Shane before running back to the bathroom._

"_You're going to find out anyway, Mitchie."_

"_I know. I just…don't want to be the first to know." she said, although deep inside she knew she was definitely expecting their third child. Being three weeks late was already a giveaway. Plus the all-day sickness…and a PMS-like state of mind._

"_Oh God…" Mitchie whispered then stopped. She didn't really know what to pray for. She didn't know if she wanted to NOT be pregnant or to BE pregnant._

"_Mitchie?" Shane knocked on the bathroom door. "Honey, it's been five minutes already."_

"_Well, look at it then!" Mitchie said, sounding annoyed._

"_I already did." Shane said as calm as ever but his insides were killing him already._

_Mitchie took a deep breath, unlocked the bathroom door and opened it._

_Shane stood in front of her, test in hand._

"_You're not pregnant." he said, smiling at her._

"_I'm not?" she asked again, like she didn't hear it the first time. She probably missed her period again because of stress from school and everything, she thought to herself. This had happened before. It was nothing new._

"_No." Shane reiterated, shaking his head._

_Mitchie took a deep breath as tears stung her eyes._

"_What's wrong?" Shane asked, gently pulling her into his arms._

"_I don't know." Mitchie sobbed. "Nothing, I guess. I mean, why would I cry over something I never had? But I really thought I was…" Damn PMS! Making her emotional and all. Mitchie prayed for it to be over._

"_Wait." Shane suddenly said, his voice sounding alarmed._

_Mitchie looked up at him._

_He was staring at the test again._

"_Two lines." he said._

"_What?" Mitchie said, grabbing the test from him._

_She looked at it and lo and behold – two big fat red lines staring back at her._

"_But the box said five minutes…I feel woozy…" she said._

"_Maybe we should do it again." Shane suggested._

_Mitchie whined as she grabbed another two-liter bottle of orange juice and another pregnancy test which confirmed what they already knew._

_Eight months later, Sean Matthew Gray was born._

_

* * *

  
_

"Hey, don't you ever wonder why Shane and Mitchie _don't _have any wedding photos?" Ella asked, closing Mattie's baby album.

"Come on! Their wedding was an _impromptu_ one. And I don't think there were other people around." Caitlyn replied, matter-of-factly.

"But isn't it weird that it's been six years but Mitchie has never told us what happened that day." Ella said feeling a little hurt then a little annoyed.

"I guess they just want to keep the moment special by keeping it to themselves." Caitlyn replied, as if her lovely lukewarm sentiment would be an enough consolation for Ella.

They heard the door open and close. The sounds of hurried footsteps, whispered threats and wailing came near them.

Ten-year-old Sasha appeared in the living room carrying an inconsolable Mattie in her arms.

"Stop it, Mattie!" Sasha said, removing the toddler's grip from her hair. "Ow! That really hurt, Mattie!"

The little boy crossed his chubby little arms across his chest and pouted

"Aunt Caitlyn, Aunt Ella…" Sasha started, moving Mattie to her other hip. "Have you guys seen mom?"

Ella huffed and rolled her eyes. "You tell me, young lady."

Sasha shrugged her shoulders. "Mattie _really _needs her."

All their eyes fall on the little boy in Sasha's arms. He was about to give the ladies in the room another earful.

"I got him." Mitchie said entering the room her arms outstretched towards her baby boy.

Mattie gave her a toothed grin and kicked his chubby legs excitedly, accidentally kicking his sister on the side in the process.

"Ow!" Sasha mouthed before running outside.

"Did you miss, mommy?" Mitchie cooed like there was no one else in the room.

He put his chubby arms around Mitchie's neck.

"You really do, huh?" Mitchie said, kissing his head before finally acknowledging Caitlyn and Ella's presence.

"And where have you been, missy?" Ella asked her giving her the eyebrow, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Don't bite my head off. I just went to get married again." Mitchie answered, nonchalantly.

"What?!" Her two friends yelled in unison.

"To whom?!" Caitlyn asked.

"To Shane." Mitchie answered like it was the most obvious thing. Well, come to think of it, it _is_.

"Oh…" Caitlyn and Ella echoed each other.

"Haven't you both heard about _renewal of vows_?" Mitchie asked, playfully cocking an eyebrow as she rocked Mattie.

"We have." Caitlyn replied. "I mean, _I_ have. I don't know about her." she added, pointing at Ella.

Ella pinched her on the side.

"But why weren't we invited?!" Caitlyn asked, sounding a little hurt.

"We do it every year and…"

"You do it _every year_?!" Caitlyn asked again, her voice an octave higher.

"Yes."

"Every. Single. Frickin. Year?" Ella asked.

Mitchie nodded.

"And you never even tell us?" Caitlyn asked.

"We just wanted to relive our wedding day..." Mitchie explained.

"With no intentions of sharing." Ella said, huffing and puffing like the big bad wolf.

"Hey, you guys are here _every _year." Mitchie said defensively.

"Yeah, waiting for you guys to come home from your _wedding_." Caitlyn mocked.

"We can take a hint Mitchie. I know work's not doing really well. If you're having problems in the money department, we can skip the gowns and make up and cake and wine and everything else fancy. We can go to your wedding in flannel and blue jeans and have milk and corn. It will be _enough_." Ella added.

The three friends laughed.

"I'm sorry." Mitchie said. "I promise, on our tenth anniversary, you guys will definitely be there."

"Wow, that's like _only_ four years away!" Ella remarked sarcastically.

They laugh again.

"You know how you can make it up to us?" Caitlyn started. "Tell us what happened today, six years ago." she suggested.

"Yeah, I can't believe you _never_ told us what you guys did while _we_ tried to come up with euphemisms for 'Mitchie jilted Donny'." Ella added.

"And I can't believe you _never_ asked until now." Mitchie said plopping on the couch, cradling Mattie's head to her chest.

Caitlyn and Ella plopped their own behinds on the couch on either side of Mitchie.

"Spill!" they yelled into Mitchie's ear.

"Okay! Here goes…"

* * *

_ "This is the first time I'm so glad I missed my plane." Shane said looking over at Mitchie on the passenger's seat. He still couldn't believe _this_ was happening. Must be his lucky day._

"_Me too." Mitchie sighed, sitting with her legs propped under her, facing Shane. "So what are we going to do? Run off to Vegas or something?" she asked, inching closer to Shane._

"_Honestly?" Shane said, trying to keep his eyes on the road as he drove Mitchie's 'stolen car.' "I don't know. Any suggestions?"_

"_I _think_ I have a plan." Mitchie said, grinning._

_ "Have any of you seen Father Krause?" Connie asked the couple of people remaining after they announced that there was no wedding taking place._

"_Didn't we just see him enter the sacristy mumbling possibly unholy words?" Ella replied._

"_I checked. He wasn't there." Connie said, wondering where the priest had run off to. "Any luck on Mitchie?" she asked again._

_The people in the crowd shook their heads._

_ "I know it was wrong to leave Donny that way. But this is _way_ better than leaving _after_ the wedding. I'm sure I'll probably go straight to Hell because of that." Mitchie explained to the wide-eyed elderly priest sitting with her on the backseat of the stolen car parked behind a tree near Lake Rock._

"_Do you understand that Father Krause?" _

_Father Krause nodded, still in shock after he was jerked out the window of the sacristy. This was too much he could handle in one day._

"_Now would you please wed me and Shane…" Mitchie pleaded to the priest. "I swear to God…" Father Krause glared at her. "I _swear…_to no one in particular… I really really reeeeeeeeeally love him and you will not regret marrying us because we will definitely stick to them wedding vows." Mitchie added to persuade the priest._

_Father Krause looked at Shane and then at Mitchie. Both their eyes were pleading. It seemed like this was what they really wanted. Heck, they had a child together and as they've said they 'really really reeeeeeeeeally' love each other. Who was he to get in their way? _

_Father Krause exhaled sharply and nodded his head. "All right."_

_He watched the expression on the young lovers' faces change from worry to excited smiles._

_ "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to…" Father Krause started before looking at Shane and Mitchie holding hands and smiling at each other as they stood barefoot on the dock in the lake. "…witness the joining of Shane and Michelle in the holy sacrament of matrimony." _

_He looked at the couple again, their eyes still locked together._

_Father Krause cleared his throat. "Vows?"_

"_Oh, right…" Shane said, releasing Mitchie's hands from and wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans. Then he took Mitchie's hands in his again. "Mitchie…How and where do I even start to tell you how happy I am right now…and how much I love you?" he started. "It sounds so cliché because we hear it every day and everywhere, you know? I guess I can never express in words how much you really mean to me but I want you to know that when I tell you I love you it comes from here…" he said, placing Mitchie's hand to his chest…where his heart is. "We've missed a _lot_ the past four years. But I'm glad things worked out the way they did because now we have each other, and Sasha and the rest of our lives to make up for lost time. I know it's not going to be a perfect life. We're still going to have ups and downs. But one thing's for sure - I'll be there with you…for you every step of the way…lovingly, faithfully, completely until my very last breath."_

_Mitchie was crying her heart out already._

"_Mitchie?" Father Krause urged her on._

"_Shane…" she started, almost whispering. "I also can't think of any words to tell you how much I love you but I reeeeeeally reeeeeeeeeally do and I hope you understand that when I say that I really mean it. Like, no kidding. I'm so thankful we were given this second chance although you almost blew it again…" she giggled. "Yes, we've missed out a lot on each other's lives but I guess that just made me realized how much you really mean to me and like you said we have each other and an eternity to catch up...and do a whole lot of other things together! You're my twice-in-a-lifetime and spending forever with you and as perfect as it can get."_

_Shane smiled at her and then hugged her really tight._

"_I love you." he whispered._

"_I know. I love you, too." she whispered in reply._

_Father Krause had never heard wedding vows as real and as moving as the ones he had just heard. He actually found himself holding back tears._

"_You…may now…kiss…the bride." he said, stifling a cry._

_Shane cupped Mitchie's face in his hands and gave her a gentle yet long kiss._

_

* * *

  
_

"Then we took Father Krause back to the church but you guys were no longer there." Mitchie said before pausing.

"And?!" Caitlyn and Ella urged.

"God! Do you two have to always say things together?!" Mitchie said, grimacing. Mattie wriggled in her arms.

"Caitlyn and Ella shushed her jokingly.

"And then what happened?" they both asked, eagerly waiting for more.

"Duh!" Mitchie said, rolling her eyes. "Like you both didn't know…"

Caitlyn and Ella looked at each other then smiled.

"And then?"

"And then we went straight to _this_ house and decided that this is where we were going to start our life together."

"And?"

"And the rest, as we all know, is history." Mitchie said, playing with Mattie's hair.

"You're no fun!" Ella exclaimed.

"Ladies!" Shane called, disturbing the girls' moment. "What are you three up to?" he asked but only looked at Mitchie flirtatiously.

"Nothing…dad." Mitchie joked, struggling to stand up.

Shane immediately came to her rescue and took their sleeping son into his arms. After three kids, he was a pro at this.

"I was just telling them about our wedding."

"Oh…"

"It was soooo romantic!" Caitlyn sighed, half joking.

"I know, right." Shane said. "You two want to give your toasts now?"

Mitchie laughed and her girl friends just stared at her, ridiculously. What can she do? She found her husband hilarious.

"Why do you have hay in your hair?" Caitlyn asked Mitchie who immediately ran her fingers through her long, raven hair.

"That's a whole different story if you ask me." Shane answered.

"Now _that's _funny." Ella chortled.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "Let's go, Ella." she said, pulling Ella towards the door.

Once again, there was peace and quiet in the room. Shane and Mitchie looked at each other like two teenagers who just met.

"So I guess it's just you and me again." Shane said in a husky voice.

Mitchie giggled and pointed at Mattie.

"Right." Shane said.

"And we have people waiting for us outside." Mitchie added, walking towards Shane.

"They're _waiting_, right?" Shane said, popping his eyebrows up and down.

"Don't be such a baby, Shane." Mitchie said, placing her arms around Shane's waist.

"I'm not." Shane pouted. "I'm a man!" he said, before kissing Mitchie.

"See?" he said.

"Ewwwww!!!"

Shane and Mitchie almost jumped.

Sasha and Amber stood in front of them, their faces all scrunched up in disgust.

"Girls…what did I tell you about kissing?" Mitchie said, placing a hand on her hip the other around Shane's waist.

"It's gwoss!" Amber said, shaking her head and her nose wrinkled like she smelled something foul.

"No, it isn't." Mitchie said.

"Yes it is!" Sasha said.

"No it's not. Someday when you're older, you'll be doing it too." Mitchie explained.

"I'm _never_ kissing boys." Sasha declared, her arms crossed.

"Boysh are dishgushting." Amber added.

"That's my girls!" Shane yelled, raising a fist into the air.

Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"You girls don't know what you're going to miss..." Mitchie said in a sing-song voice.

It was Shane's turn to roll his eyes.

"Hey! What are you guys doing in there? The food's getting cold!" Someone yelled from outside.

The adorable Gray Family looked at one another and walked out laughing as they were welcomed by the hugs and cheers of the people they loved and the people who loved them.

And you guessed it:_ they lived happily ever after_.

* * *

**_THE END_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**And that was the epilogue...I don't know about a sequel though. Hehe! But hey, I can always write other stories (if I have the time)? :)**_

_**Thanks for reading and for all the alerts and all the reviews! **_

_**I really enjoyed writing this and I truly appreciated all your comments! I will seriously miss this! **_

_**I LOVE YOU GUYS! :D**_

_**-Jill**_

_**P.S. "Love Stood Still" is a song by MYMP. That's where I got the title. :)**_

_**Bye for now!  
**_


End file.
